Remy's Guardian Angel
by Wannabe X-man
Summary: Epilogue for A Child's Tale (Please read A Child's Tale first.) Remy heads back to New Orleans to deal with personal matters and receives grief from the X-Men. Problems multiply when a past transgression leads to the involvement of the Avengers and potential detainment by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now the smooth talking Cajun must cover his ass and still tell the truth, or something like it.
1. Chapter 1 Back in the Big Easy

Epitaph for A Child's Tale

(Please read A Child's Tale first. Thanks and hope you enjoy!)

I don't own marvel or any of the characters, no profit intended.

"_O my good Angel, whom God, by His Divine mercy, hath appointed to be my guardian, enlighten and protect me, direct and govern me this day. Amen."_

"Where are you!?" Cyclops's tone was authoritative and perhaps a bit irritated as he held up his cell phone after finally receiving a call back from one Remy LeBeau, better known to his teammates as Gambit. There was a pause on the other side during which Scott Summers imagined Gambit's brimstone eyes narrowing and his jaw locked as the Cajun thief contemplated what to say. The leader of the X-Men grew impatient, as was often the case, especially when dealing with their wayward resident Cajun who seemed determined to be just as much of a pain in the ass as Wolverine, and given his recent behavior, far less reliable.

"Time off needs to be requested in person, or at least through verbal communication for Pete's sake, not just scratched on paper and stuck to my door! You are a part of a team Gambit….men and women who depend on you to watch their backs. How can we do that if you go sneaking off into the night like a god damned…"

"Thief?!" Gambit offered through gritted teeth, not bothering to hide the resentment in his voice. Remy listened to the loud sigh coming from a man he might respect as an ally, even follow as a leader, but certainly could not, would not, call a friend, at least not in English. "I did not go sneaking off mon amie…. T'ings came up…. Somet'ing dat required Gambit's immediate attention… 'Sides you was on a date an' I be crazy tah interrupt one of yer rare moment's out just to say au revoir. Dat red head ah yours would 'ave put dis ol' boy in a world of hurt… Don't fuss yo pretty lil' head none mon Captin, Gambit be back soon enough to play solider boy wit you, rest assured." With that Remy hung the phone up and turned it off, cutting off what was sure to be an unnecessary waste of time. He walked back into the sunlit room of a second floor penthouse suite, bringing with him a vibrant red rose plucked from one of the many planters adorning the French Quarter balcony. The always charming mutant sat down on the edge of a queen sized bed and gently placed the flower in the hand of his sleeping beauty whose eyes shifted open as he kissed her cheek.

"Bonjour Madame Godiva…. Even in sleep you be more beautiful den all de stars in de hevens." Remy's voice was a soft purr that caressed the older woman's ears the way his fingers stroked her blotchy brown cheek. From the door way a hospice nurse watched with sad eyes before taking her leave, receiving a nod of thanks, and dismissal from Misure LeBeau, the man who had hired her services almost a year ago when Lady Godiva had taken a turn for the worse.

"Remy….. is dat you child?" Her voice was a mixture of disbelief and hopeful delight. A wide grin decorated her aging face, her lips were thick, and only a few teeth left to call her own. Remy grinned back at the woman he called his Guardian Angel after a night long ago when an alley in New Orleans was painted red with his blood and only a pair of whores where there to save him. Rose had died from an overdose shortly after, but Lady Godiva stuck around, checking in on him and offering the only mothering he would receive until Tantie Mantie got her hands on him.

"Sure 'nough is Mam." The Cajun replied, taking her feeble hand in his and offering a kiss, his ruby eyes full of compassion and sincerity. She looked at him, with big, wet, brown eyes that sparkled even though they were sunken in, her smile never faltering even as she turned her head away to cough into a handkerchief. When she looked back she offered a soft chuckle at his deep frown, bringing her hand up to his strong jaw, smooth shaven for the moment. She looked him over and with her long red nails pinched his cheek and clucked her tongue.

"My, o'my but you are a fine looking young man Remy LeBeau, so tall,…and strong too!" She laughed as she felt his biceps through his trench coat. "Take dis t'ing off an' stay awhile Remy, Godiva wanna hear all 'bout your life as a hero!" She chuckled again as he blushed and rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and removed his coat to hang it in the hall closet. "Your Tanti been by, you know? Twice a week she come see me, bringing her voodoo tonics and what not." She struggled to sit up and Remy was quickly at her side to set up pillows behind her back. "T'ank you child." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, her brow furled. Gambit watched her intently, concerned by her body language and obvious physical deterioration.

"Need anyt'ing chere?... Glass ah water?" Remy asked as he squatted down next to her, careful not to disturb a delicately balanced bouquet with a card that read; _"To my Guardian Angle, Love Remy!" _

"Water!?... C'mon now child, I ain't dead yet!... Mix me up ah Mint Julep an' one fo' yo'self den come 'ave a chat!" She shooed him off and turned toward the mirror to fix the gold satin scarf covering her bald head. Remy scoffed, but walked through the parlor to the fully stocked bar that lined the rear wall. This apartment was once his, the first place he had ever purchased at the tender age of sixteen, so that he and Belle had some where to be away from the bayou plantations owned by the Guilds. He grabbed two glasses and began to make the drinks, laughing to himself at the way his angel had re-decorated the apartment with bright floral patterns, neon velvet furniture, and what some might call tacky, gold framed self portraits of her posed with jungle cats. _It is her apartment now Remy, _he reminded himself. After his banishment he saw little point of holding onto the place, so he put it to good use and signed it over to the most deserving woman he could think of, who had just gotten back out of rehab for the third time and was determined to stay clean. He still paid all the bills and had one of his Swiss bank accounts set up for her explicit use, just as he promised her he would do once he had made it as a thief, with or without the Guild's help.

Remy walked back into the room with the drinks and pulled up a chair to sit at Godiva's side.

"Like what ya done wit de place Godiva, tres unique." He hid his smirk behind a sip of his drink.

"Oh please!... I know dat face ah yours!... You may be able to fool others but not dis hustler. I can read men bettah den any tarot deck ever made," Godiva laughed and wacked him on the arm playfully. Taking a sip, she stared at him with a knowing smile; lips pursed tapping her nails on the glass. "Your tanti be de one who tell me all 'bout you joining wit dem other mutants. She say you fightin' de good fight,… an' dat we should be right proud ah you… but it worries her some, me too I suppose." She sighed again putting her glass down. Remy offered her a soft smile and a slight shrug.

"Ain't never gonna 'ave a normal life me…. Always gonna be fighting,… least now I know what side I'm on." Remy took a gulp and felt her squeeze his other hand.

"My poor baby!... You spent your whole childhood fighting….. don't even know how to live no other way…. I was so mad when I heard what de Guilds done to you!... I wanted to put my heel up your Papa's ass!" Her voice rose and she was shaking her head muttering curses under her breath.

"It's okay chere,… don't get you self all riled up. It works out, ehe?" Remy smiled and tried to make light of it when inside he felt his gut tighten.

"It was wrong Remy!... And de people 'round here,…. We knows it!... De streets talk Remy,….. and what dey say?… Dey say Le Diable Blank is our hero,….. He one of our own!... And Jean-Luke knows it!...Dey all do…. De self righteous bastards!... Dose piece o' shit Motha- fuckin'…" Godiva began to cough and Remy instantly sat up straight and took her drink, setting it down and grabbing a wash cloth from a nearby water basin to wipe her face.

"Shhhhh,….. ya gotta take it easy now chere!... just breath!" Remy cooed at the woman as he wiped her brow and grabbed a nearby hand fan for her face.

"My pills… baby…... hand me my pills!" She struggled gasping in between coughs. Remy looked around and spotted a tray of prescription drug bottles and grabbed it quickly. "Dose ones, …. De blue pills." She grabbed the open bottle and hastily ate a small handful, then washed it down with the rest of the Mint Julep. Gambit watched her with unease as she relaxed back into the pillows, eyes shut, breathing heavy with her hand on her heart.

"Godiva,….. ya want me to call de nurse,… or a doctor?" Remy was startled by how weak his voice sounded, like a frightened child watching a parent die. The bed ridden woman shook her head, eyes still closed as she steadied her breathing.

"Naw baby,…. Just mix me up another drink chere!" She let out a struggled sigh, eyes fluttering open. He hesitated for a moment, well aware that mixing alcohol and pain killers is a lethal cocktail, but also knowing that a body like Godiva's had a much higher tolerance for drugs,… and in all reality,…. She was dying, sooner or later didn't matter but her comfort did.

Rising to his feet he grabbed both glasses and hastily made their drinks, swallowing down the swell of emotion rising up with in him. Walking back into the bedroom he stopped short as he watched her light up a joint, the sticky sweet smell unmistakable. She looked up and saw his raised eyebrow.

"Look high an mighty, I ain't got too much longer on God's green earth so I gonna smoke an' drink until I ain't got a breath left…..Saids it helps wit de pain an' increases my appetite. Now com'ere an help your angle light dis Joint, got one for you too chere!" She winked and pointed to a second one sitting on the night stand. He sighed and walked over to her, setting the drinks down and taking the lighter from her shaking hand as he used his finger to relight the smoldering joint.

"I'll pass on mine chere,… don't wanna take yer medicine away!" He smirked and sat back down picking up his drink.

"Hmmmmph,… suit yo' self honey pie." Godiva eased back into the pillows and with a drink in one hand and a joint in the other she relaxed, letting her tired eyes rest. "Remy, will ya put some music on child; I'd like some Gospel I believe." She sighed taking a toke and then a sip of her drink. Again Remy rose to his feet and found a CD of gospel music to put into the boom box. The sweet sound of Southern Baptist hymns called out as Godiva hummed along and Remy sipped his drink, trying not to feel the icy stab of sorrow piercing his heart.

…

"Hey, any y'all seen Gambit?... I was hoping he'd take me for a ride on that bike of his." Rogue walked out onto the back porch where a number of X-men where relaxing as they watched Jubilee and Night Crawler play basketball.

"We have absolutely NO idea where he is or why!... He just took off sometime last night after we all got back from the mission and left me a note saying he had personal matters to attend to." The frustration was more than apparent in Scott's voice as he shook his head and turned toward the others.

"Honey, I am sure he had a good reason." Jean tried to reassure her husband but he was in no mood.

"If he did he would have said so. He didn't even say when he would be back!" he fumed rising from his chair and leaning against one of the beams on the porch.

"Ya tried calling him?" Rogue's voice was meek as she fidgeted with her gloves feeling both anxious for Remy's sake and slightly miffed herself at his callous disregard for how his behavior effected the team.

"Of course! And after ignoring the call 7 times he finally called back just to say that, 't'ings came up' then hung up the phone before I could ask him anything at all!...It's irresponsible and selfish!... I swear to god he's worse than Logan," Cyclops fumed! His remark received a smirk from Wolverine who was sitting nearby, cigar in his mouth and can of beer in his hand.

"Scott, while I understand your issue with Gambit's behavior….. You must realize that he has other people in his life to whom he feels a degree of responsibility for. His loyalty to the X-Men has not faltered, but the burdens he carried from life before he joined the team are still his to bear." Storm's regal and elegant voice was soft and persuasive without being contradictory, yet still, the team leader fought against it.

"No Storm, you are always making excuses for him but not this time... He is either a part of this team or he's not. If there was an emergency right now and we needed his help how would he know? Turning off his phone is a deliberate fuck you to me and the team!" The others all looked at their leader wide eyed, unaccustomed to hearing him curse.

"Scott!" Jean gasped almost laughing, her surprise apparent.

"Damn, he's pissed!" Bobby chuckled to Warren who nodded with an amused smirk as he sipped a martini.

"You know where he is 'Ro?" Logan inquired as all eyes turned toward the weather goddess who was looking up at the suddenly cloud covered sky with arms crossed. She did not turn her attention toward the question but sighed and closed her eyes.

"Most likely New Orleans." She paused and turned back toward her friends a look of resignation on her face. "He said an old friend needed his help." Ororo sighed.

"Did he say anything else?... Like when he would be back?" Cyclops's voice was incredulous. Storm's face was defiant and her eyes burning sapphires.

"No Scott,…. He did not…. But clearly it is a matter of some importance to him as he has been distracted and sullen all week long, or did you not notice?" Now her voice had become sharp and laced with accusations. "We are not just X-men Cyclops, we are people. Perhaps if you had noticed Remy's restlessness over the past week you might have inquired of him if everything was alright, as I had done. Then you might have known that he had an urgent matter to deal with that he was putting off in order to assist the X-men on our latest mission, one that in the grand scheme of our lives and our goals as X-men, held very little significance." Storm's voice was a steady, quiet thunder that did not need a booming, dramatic crash to illustrate her point. With a practiced calmness she excused herself and entered the mansion just as the sudden cloud cover released its first drops of rain.


	2. Chapter 2 Shit hits the fan

The door to the apartment rattled as a key turned in the lock. Instantly the young, mutant thief who had been dozing on the lime green couch in the parlor sat up straight, eyes glowing red in the blackness of the room. Silently he crept toward the door, three cards in his hand, muscles taunt, and breathing steady. The door opened but was stopped by the metal chain lock. Gambit tensed ready to charge the cards when a decidedly friendly all be it confused female voice called out.

"Uh, 'ello?... Monsieur LeBeau?...It's Bridgett….. the hospice nurse." Remy let out a sigh and shook his head as he put away the cards and turned on the light before un locking the door.

"Bonsoir chere, Je suis desole.I forgot you was coming back." He offered her a charming grin to which she gave a small shy smile, twirling her mousy brown hair around her finger.

"No, It's fine. Is everything alright?" She questioned as she entered the room and set down her purse on the kitchen counter before putting some groceries in the fridge. Remy smiled as he watched her do her normal routine with a slightly nervous edge. She knew who he was, and he knew she knew which made the whole situation a little funny. Even after all this time away from his city, Godiva was right, people still talked about Le Diable Blanc.

"Oui chere, everyt'ing be just fine." He chuckled and then stretched his lean body like a cat before walking over to the coffee table to grab his cigarettes. Bridgett went about preparing a glass of orange juice with medicinal powder in it, a gift from Tanti Manti. As she did so, her eyes glanced up at the tall, handsome man only ten feet away. He was wearing dark, blue jeans, cuffed, his black boots kicked off, a black leather belt and a small gold crucifix, nothing else. His hair was down to his shoulders and he ran his hands through it as he stretched again.

"Lord 'ave mercy but dat is de most uncomfortable couch dis side of de Mason Dixon!" He complained before sticking the cigarette in his mouth and opening the balcony doors to step outside for a smoke. Leaning over the railing, he looked down at his city. The night was young, only a little past eleven and after a few hours of somewhat rest he was feeling mischievous. Officially, he was still banished from the city, however after the whole incident with the Brood the year before he doubted either guild would give him too much grief. His mind briefly drifted toward thoughts of Belladonna but he quickly pushed them out. Hi cousin Lipan had told Remy in a letter a few months back that after waking up with no memories she was acting more and more like a,….. how did he put it,….. _'crazy, blood thirsty, psychotic bitch.' _Remy chuckled to himself but it was fake, in reality the whole situation made him sad and just added to the mountain of guilt he was constantly climbing, the top, nowhere in sight.

Stubbing his cigarette out, he turned to go back inside and make up a drink or two. Bridgett was exiting Godiva's room, orange juice still in her hand as she gently shut the door.

"She's still asleep so I'll give her this when she wakes up. The pain won't usually let her rest the whole night through…. Although it smells like she's been self medicating again so who knows." She offered an amused smile as he shrugged and gave a guilty, apologetic grin.

"You know dat woman, can't tell her no." Remy laughed and slid on a white, button down shirt folding the sleeves up to just below his elbows. "Wanna drink?" He asked as he pored himself a gin-n-tonic. She nodded and waited awkwardly, not sure where to sit.

When he turned back around she was standing behind the couch, as if careful to keep the furniture between them. Gambit smirked and handed her the drink, then stepped back to give her plenty of room. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of reputation this girl had heard to be so nervous in his presence, nervous but excited. She thanked him and looked around the apartment as if she had never been there before, looking every direction except at him. The two drank in silence for a moment before Remy spoke, his tone more even and serious then she had been expecting.

"'Bout how much longer does she 'ave?" Remy watched the ice swirl in his drink before he looked back up at her, his expression unreadable. She found herself caught in his gaze, his eyes so intense and yet unfocused as if he was looking at her but not seeing her.

"Doctor said he's surprised she's held on this long. Her body's been shutting down steadily. She won't eat, has trouble breathing, and even when she's laughing I can tell she's in pain…. To be honest, I think she's been holding out for you." Bridgett's voice was soft, her eyes compassionate. The last words brought his gaze back to hers, a grim look on his face. "She's told me all about you Monsieur LeBeau."

"S'il vous plait,… call me Remy." He offered quietly with a slight smile as he turned around and fixed another drink.

"She told me about when you where just a child, about how you almost died in her arms." Bridgett felt her cheeks get hot, and her palms sweaty. Why was she saying this to him? Though his back was to her she could see that he paused for a moment then continued making the drink. "Tt must have been very hard for you. Growing up on the streets like that." She stammered as she finished her glass, internally blaming the alcohol for her boldness.

"It was." His voice seemed strained even to his own ears. Remy turned back around and gave her a smile he wasn't feeling, then took a long swig. "Life's not always a fairy tale chere,…. But, I had an Angle of Mercy, me." With glass in hand he gestured toward the closed bed room door. "Every child should be so lucky." Remy finished his drink, bid Bridgett Au revoir, grabbed his coat and headed for the door. The night was young and he was far too sober.

…

The X-Men where all gathered in the War room, a collective silence had fallen over the group as Cyclops glared down at the projected holograph in the center of the table. It was a recording of a man, one that strongly resembled a certain Cajun team mate of theirs, breaking into a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D facility, and hacking into the computer system. The date on the recording was over three years ago, a little less than a year before he joined the X-Men.

"Cyclops, I will repeat my question,….. is this, or is this not, a member of the X-Men, code name Gambit, breaking into a S.H.I.E.L.D facility?" Toney Stark's voice boomed over the telecom as his face portrayed his obvious indignation.

"Where did you get this?" Storm's voice was as always calm and collected but to those who knew her best, underlined with disappointment.

"Does it matter?... Look,…. X-Men and…..women and blue, elf creature,…." Nightcrawler's head cocked to the side and his tail wiped out, a look of slight insult crossed his face. Ironman continued. " This surveillance footage was sent to me by an anonyms source with one word on the envelop,….'GAMBIT.'….. So I ask you, why the hell did one of your teammates break into our facility and more importantly what did he do?... He didn't remove any information or else the data transfer would have been recorded…..Now I know that we don't always see eye to eye on everything, what with your on again off again terrorist associations and blatant disregard for U.S and international laws…"

"Look who's talking Bub!" Wolverine growled, receiving a sideways glance from Mr. Stark.

"But If the tentative bond of trust you people clam to honor with S.H.E.I.L.D is going to remain intact, we need answers and explanations now or a warrant will be issued for his arrest and whoever is harboring him will be considered accomplices!" Tony Stark sat back in his chair and took a large swallow of his scotch, eye brow cocked waiting for a reply. There was another long pause in which everyone shifted uncomfortably and stared at each other, unsure what to say. Cyclops shook his head and threw his hands in the air, jaw locked to keep himself from saying something he would regret. Jean glanced at Scott then fixed her gaze on Henry and gave him a mental nudge, insisting that he would be the best one to address the situation at hand, what with his uncanny gift with words. Beast met her gaze and begrudgingly cleared his throat.

"Mr. Stark,….. While you are correct in your assertion that Gambit is currently a member of the X-Men,….. he is at the moment,…..on leave as it were and so can not defend his actions at this time… I would also like to point out that the date on this footage indicates that this …uh …. incident, …..occurred before Gambit was acquainted with the X-Men, therefore his actions should not be considered in anyway related to the X-Men and our code of conduct…. That being said,…." Beast was cut off by an exasperated Toney Stark.

"Uggghhhhhh,… Look I get it!... You don't know where he is or why he did it so basically there's nothing you can really tell me!... Wonderful!... You people are as helpful as usually!... Fine, we'll issue the warrant and as long as the X-Men don't interfere with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s apprehension, we can keep this thing low key." He cheered the room of X-Men and finished his drink muttering under his breath. Wolverine growled and Rogue looked at Beast imploringly, the others all sitting up with wide eyes. Hank sighed again and leaned forward, his tone harder and more absolute then before, banishing the uncertainty that had tainted his earlier speech.

"Sir,… As I have said before, Gambit IS an X-Men, a part of our team and therefore officially and unofficially under our protection. I assure you that we will cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D's investigation regarding this matter by arranging a private meeting to be held here in which all parties concerned will be present and able to explore the truth behind this footage." Hank's tone commanded the attention of all those in the room and the audience of Mr. Stark who instantly began to laugh and shake his head.

"Unbelievable,…Seriously?,…Common Beast!" The man known as Ironman slammed his fist on his desk and the screen shook. "A meeting at the X-mansion?!... He should be dragged into an official hearing at S.H.E.I.L.D's Head Quarters!" There was a pause as Toney Stark rubbed his temples then poured another drink, chewing on his next words. "And he would be … but,….. for the moment,….. I haven't shown this to Nick or anyone else at S.H.I.E.L.D….. Wanted to give your teammate a chance to explain himself before I released the hounds." He scratched his chin then rubbed his neck. "And I sure as hell don't want his sticky fingers anywhere near my property!" He sighed again secretly whishing he had never received the video in the first place.

"How about the Avenger's Head Quarters?" Iceman suggested to everyone's surprise. He looked around with a shrug and slowly received several thoughtful nods.

"It would be a more,….. neutral environment in which to conduct an investigation of this nature." Jean offered, an overly optimistic smile on her face.

"And as a former Avenger It would be my extreme pleasure to assist in these proceedings to ensure that a fair and reasonable resolution can be met." Beast stared intently at Ironman as if daring him to disagree. Everyone waited with a degree of anxiousness as Mr. Stark contemplated the offer, spinning in his chair as he swallowed down another drink. Finally the genius in arms set down his drink and leaned into the screen.

"Fine… I got to clear it with the Captain and the rest of the all star team but,….sure,…..why the hell not!... Bring some chips and dip, some finger sandwiches, drinks are on me….." He lifted the empty glass and rattled the ice. "But,… If your man should resist,…. Or is unable to provide an acceptable reason for why he was tampering with our computers,….. the X-Men must hand him over to the Avengers so that we can determine what the hell to do with him!" Now it was his turn to look intently at those assembled, all of whom looked now to Cyclops for his answer.

Scott had remained facing the opposite direction, attempting to hid his face and the anger that was rising with in him. At last he sighed as if knowing the silence could only be filled with his voice, the leader of the X-Men.

"Alright Ironman,… The X-men promise full cooperation with the investigation and with whatever disciplinary actions the Avenger's chose to take against Gambit on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D,…." The gathered X-Men muttered, some sighing and others glaring at their leader. " However,…..we reserve the right to have Hank McCoy on the board of judges as a member of both teams and if he so chooses, Gambit may call upon whomever he wants to assist in his defense." Cyclops stood strait, arms crossed and jaw locked. Toney Stark studied the man, and those of his assembled team.

"Alright Cyclops… I'll talk it over with the Avengers and unless something comes up,….._ which it always does, _" He muttered under his breath. "We should be able to throw this little party sometime next week….. Kapeesh?" Stark offered a fake smile and saluted the mutant soldiers then sighed off, leaving a room full of emotionally tense X-Men to mutter among themselves.

"That god damned Cajun Thief!" Scott muttered, before storming out of the War room, headed straight for the danger room and a program where he could blow that smug smile off Gambit's face over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3 Sex, Guilt, Love?

It was almost 4am, and the crowds on Bourbon Street where thinning out. Remy LeBeau sat in the back of a bar and pretended to be amused by the chatter of two beautiful women that sat on either side of him. He sipped his beer and chuckled as one of the women leaned in and seductively purred into his ear all the possibilities that awaited him if he returned to their hotel room, her long nailed fingers edging closer to a very persuasive area. The other lady as if on queue began to trace her nails up and down his chest as she kissed and licked his neck and jaw line. Remy closed his eyes and smiled, letting the erotic pleasure of their touch fuel his active imagination. In his mind the two women where Belle and Rouge, finally agreeing that they would share their Cajun lover boy to his great delight.

Gambit's eyes fluttered open as a loud, 'ahem', drew the threesomes attention. An amused bouncer stood in front of the provocative scene with his arms crossed.

"Closing time Remy,….. perhaps you and your lady friends could go some place more private?!" He shook his head as his eyes danced over the rather large bosoms of the two women. Gambit smirked and cheered the bouncer before gulping down the rest of his beer.

"Your whish is my command mon brave!" To which the ladies giggled and again told him how much they liked his accent. With some effort Remy stood, slightly surprised by how drunk he was, and made his way out the door and onto the street with each woman plastered to his side.

"Common Remy,…. Our hotel is this way!" The brunet wined as he steered them toward yet another bar, one catering to all the people just getting off work that wanted a few drinks before they crashed at dawn.

"Qui, Chere just one more drink and Ol' Remy is all yours!" His speech was slightly slurred but so was theirs so the girls begrudgingly obliged. Gambit smiled to himself, knowing that he was only one drink away from being too drunk to care that the ladies in his arms where not his hearts true loves, and besides his cock never seemed to know the difference anyhow.

Three shots of bourbon later and the three inebriated revelers stumbled out of an elevator and onto the fifth floor of the hotel. The women laughed as they tripped over their heels and each clutching an arm, dragged the off duty X-Man into their hotel room. Gambit collapsed on the bed, head swirling as he grinned, eyes closed and body quickly disrobed with little effort on his part. He opened his eyes again as he felt the unmistakable sensation of a mouth on his most private member, his hand reaching down to guide the bobbing head of the blond while his other hand was directed toward the brunets own pleasure spot as she nibbled, bit and slurped his chest, neck and face. Remy relaxed and let his body take over, giving his much burdened mind a rest, after all he thought, he was in his city and boys will be boys.

…

Rogue looked at the clock, almost 6am. She huffed and turned over, knocking half of her stuffed animals to the floor. She couldn't sleep anxiety over the fate of a curtain Cajun thief dominating both her conscious and unconscious mind. Awake she pictured his smug, seductive smile, eyes gleaming and expression inviting, only to then drift off to sleep with that same image turned sour, a frown replacing the grin, eyes down cast and face in shadow as the Avengers locked him behind bars, the X-Men standing by.

She had called him more than a dozen times the night before trying to let him know the heap of trouble he was in and to hurry back before she and the other's had to show up in New Orleans and 'drag his sorry ass back', as Wolverine had put it. Storm had called too, and had even tried to contact Tainti Mainti with no luck. Rouge had even considered reaching out to Belladonna, but had thought better of it. With no other recourse and a most irritated Cyclops, the decision had been made that if Gambit did not respond within the next 24hrs, a team would go down to the crescent city and bring their wayward X-Man home, an alternative she secretly whished for if only to satisfy her curiosity.

Like Storm, Rogue had been feeling a mixture of concern and dread for Remy's safety as well as anger and resentment at his foolish, seemingly dishonest actions coupled with his secretive and thoughtless behavior. Gambit was a scoundrel, a mischievous, downright sneaky thief who showed time and time again blatant disregard for any form or authority and little to no consideration for team work. It wasn't that he didn't care about the other X-Men, he just seemed to think that his time would be better spent on solo missions or partnered with one or two others. Rogue had to admit that at times she agreed with him, although his smart ass comments on the matter certainly didn't win him any praise.

'_Oh dis be tres bon!... Now we all stuck in dis shit together hopein' Xiaver come tah save de day… Gambit say, 'why not send only some, so dat if it be a trap de rest come help!' But NOOOOOOOOOO,….we X-Men! Gotta send de whole damn team!' _

Rogue smirked as she recalled the memory, Remy muttering his grievances while attempting to pick the lock on his Genoshain collar using a tooth pick in his teeth he had been hiding somehow, arms and legs completely immobilized just like the rest of them. Rouge had suppressed a chuckle as she watched Cyclops's jaw twitch and his nostrils flare while Wolverine just rolled his eyes and told Gambit to stop flapping his gums and hurry up, the rest equally annoyed.

Sitting up, Rogue threw her blankets off and walked over to the windows, opening them and letting the cool air rush in. The horizon was getting lighter and within the hour the day would break and the birds would be chirping. She sat on the window sill and looked up at the moon, a crescent sliver, white and grinning like the man she was thinking of. She sighed and twisted her white strand of hair around her finger tip.

"Dam it Remy, what are we gonna to do with you!"

…

Gambit blinked open his blurry eyes, squinting in the bright mid day light that shown in threw the window of the hotel room. His throat was dry and his head was foggy. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, realizing two sets of arms where wrapped around him. He looked at the blond, naked and sprawled out to his left, make up smeared and hair a mess, on the right was the brunet in much the same condition. He removed their arms and quietly stood up, slightly off balance as he tripped over the piles of discarded closes and shoes. He stumbled into the bathroom, took a piss, washed his face and collected his thoughts.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror he felt a wave of shame crash over him as he remembered the night before, looking down at his cell phone as Rogue's number rang for the tenth time in only a few hours. At the time he had been annoyed, especially since he had girls on both sides whispering in his ear all the naughty things they were planning for him. Now however, he felt downright despicable, but what was new. Life was one big guilt trip after another. He would call her in a bit, after he grabbed some coffee on the way back to see his angel. He knew he could love Rouge, if he let himself, but a man had needs and itches to scratch. Remy shook his head and smirked at himself. _Keep telling your self dat homme, ain't gonna make you feel no better anyhow!_

Once outside, sunglasses on, he lit up a smoke and began walking the lazy streets of the French quarter. He made his way to Café Du Monde and grabbed some beignets and coffee then strolled over to the River Walk along the old Mississippi. Plopping down on a bench he sat quit for a moment as he watched the large boat glide under the bridge and disappear as it continued on down the line. He sipped his coffee and reveled in the taste, wondering if Rogue missed the south and all it's decadence as much as he did. Remy flipped open his phone and called his emerald eyed beauty, as he turned to watch some tourist take pictures of them selves in front of the river.

…

The phone only had to ring once before Rogue held it to her ear. She too was sitting by the water, the pond at the X-mansion, entranced by the bright sun glistening off the small ripples as she skipped stones with one hand and clutched her phone with the other waiting for his call.

"GAMBIT!...Where in tarnation are you swamp rat!" She exclaimed as she flew into the air without conscious thought, hovering above the pier. She heard a sigh on the other end, than a familiar voice filled her ears.

"Down south Chere, where de weather's warm, de folks friendly and de coffee smooth and rich. Don't you ever miss it down 'ere Rogue,…. Get tired of all dem northern yanks running 'round wit sticks up dere asses?" Rogue landed back on the pier, a confused look crossing her face. She twisted her white curl around her finger then began slowly pacing the length of the pier.

"Is that why you high tailed it Remy?... Cuze ya where home sick?... You know any time ya want I'd mix ya up a batch of fried chicken and mashed potatoes'!" She smiled as she spoke.

"What bout' some fired catfish and collard greens wit red beans n' rice on de side?" Rogue sighed, her smile fading slightly.

"Sure Bayou Boy,….. I'll fix ya up what ever ya like but ya gotta come back!... Remy, you are in a whole heap of trouble that you don't even know 'bout!"

"Oh… Cyclops got his panties in a bunch?" She could picture his left eyebrow raise and a slight smirk on his face.

"Remy,….." Her voice caught in her throat as a sudden wave of anxiety seized her heart. What if he wouldn't come back? What if he took off on the run? What if she never saw his smug, twisted grin, or those hell fire eyes ever again?

"Rogue,…. What's going on?" His tone was soft and steady, but serious. He must have heard the quiver in her voice.

"Ironman contacted the X-Men last night." She paused and rubbed her eyes, head down, right leg bouncing with nervous energy.

"Oui?" Remy was paying attention to every word, what was being said and the tension in her voice.

"He got a surveillance video sent to him with your name on it, Gambit, and… It's you Sugar, breakin' into S.H.I.E.L.D and messing with their computers!... Remy why would you….."

"Rogue!" He cut her off as her voice began to tremble. A loud sigh was audible and a silence ensued. "It was before I joined the X-Men,… before I was playing Super Hero." His voice was thick with calm frustration and weariness.

"I know Remy, and that's what Beast told Ironman. He said we didn't know where you were or why you did it but it wasn't related to the X-Men. Then Stark said he was gonna issue a warrant for your arrest by S.H.I.E.L.D and that the X-Men had to stay out of it." Her words came fast and she was once more in the air.

"WHAT!... Tres Bon!... So much for being part of a team!" Remy muttered under his breath.

"No, wait, just listen!... Beast told em' that even through it happened before you was an X-Man that you are one now and that means yer under our protection. We wanted to have a meeting here so you could defend yer self but Stark said he wanted to drag yer butt back to S.H.I.E.L.D so we came up with a compromise." She paused again and looked down at her feet then up into the sky, biting her lip as she closed her eyes.

"Well, lets here it den!... What compromise y'all come up wit to deal wit dis no good Cajun Thief?!" She could hear the resentment and sarcasm in his voice and her heart sank.

"We're suppose to bring you to the Avengers base, where Beast will be a representative of both teams and you can call whoever you want for defense,… That was Cyclops's idea. He stood up for you Remy,… The X-Men aren't against ya Sugar!...We just got no clue what ya did or why ... Please don't fight this Remy,... Don't throw away everything we been through together for the past two years!" Rouge begged, her tone plaintive and voice quivering.

"What WE been through Chere?... Or what de team been through?" His question was soft, almost whispered. She matched his tone as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Remy,… Please!... We need ya Cajun!... Please come back!... Cyclops is gonna send some of us down there to get ya if you don't hurry back on yer own!" She sighed again, landing back on the pier. There was a long pause, followed by his own sigh.

"Can't yet,… Got somet'ings to take care of down ere' first...Probably be back sometime next week."

"Sorry Sugar, Ironman is calling the hearing for Wednesday next week. He ain't gonna let us post pone it Remy,… He said If you ain't there….." Her voice trailed off as ice gripped her heart.

"FINE!" He yelled into the phone, his voice accented heavily by anger and frustration. "Tell Mon Captain I be back by Tuesday night. And until den tell em' he best leave me alone so I can take care of what needs to be done! Au revoir!" The phone clicked off and Rogue sank to her knees, tears brimming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up into the sky.

"Please let it be okay!... Please!" She wisped then closed her eyes as the tears trickled down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4 A Debt of Blood

Gambit hung up the phone and rest his face in his hands. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and then his neck and took another gulp of coffee. He looked down at the cup thoughtfully, then reached in his pocket to grab his flask. _Mon Dui! Mais when it rains it pours, non? _He smirked again with a bitter twist of his lips as he emptied the whiskey into his coffee. Remy rose to his feet and headed toward his former apartment whistling the tune, _Do you know what it means to Miss New Orleans?_

He opened the door to Godiva's room slowly, his thoughtful expression lightening to a broad grin as a familiar voice filled his ears. Tanti Manti was humming and whispering a hushed prayer, her eyes where rolled back in her head, one old, wrinkled hand rested on Godiva's sweat glistened brow, the other clutched a voodoo doll wrapped in rosary beads. Blinds where drawn shut and the room was lit by twenty different candles with both catholic saints and voodoo lwa's. As Remy entered the room he was silent and carefully sat down in the corner of the room so as not to disturb the healing ritual. He waited patiently as he let his cluttered mind relax and closed his eyes, head back resting against the wall. He invited the spirits in, just as Tanti Manti had taught him to do as a child. As he breathed slowly, her hushed words and humming became more rhythmic as the faint sound of drums and chanting echoed in his mind. The light from the candles flickered as in his mind's eye, a fire was burning and there was dancing all around it. There was a great deal of energy and the pace of the movement and sound of the music grew faster. Then a face appeared, painted as a skull with eyes black and hollow. The head tilted to the side as if asking, _What are you doing here?_ Then suddenly Remy was pushed out, his demonic eyes flew open and he was gasping for air, a chill went down his spine as sweat coated his trembling body. Across the room Tanti sat perfectly still, her eyes still white but her face pointed at him, cooked to the side like the face in his vision. Her mouth opened and a voice not her own spoke deep into his soul.

"_They wait for you here Diable Blanc….. Your time is not_ _yet!" _Then laughter echoed loudly as Tantie's body began to shake as one by one the candles went out. Gambit's heart seized as the face came toward him with the laughing grin, younger now, just a boy with a man's deep laugh. He could feel icy cold hands on his throat and burning in his chest. Just as the pain became too intense Remy cried out both hands around his throat. The room went pitch black then just as suddenly the blinds flew up on their own and the balcony doors opened, a rush of wind carried the laughing spirits out of the room and into the morning sky. Tanti was on her feet with a broom madly sweeping the rest of the taunting sprits out the door as she fussed at them like naughty children. She turned to face Remy panting on the floor.

"I call in Papa Legba askin' fo' a safe passage through de crossroads for yo' angel and you show up at de fire tryin tah dance wit dat mischievous little Elleuga!... I swear Remy, sometime's I t'ink you got yo' self a death wish!" She mumbled as she knelt down in front of him. "Oh, dere dere my baby!... Mainti Won't let dem take you yet!" She cooed as she stroked his face then stopped and looked down at his chest where three long blood stains stood out on his white button down shirt. Remy's breath had calmed and his heart rate decreased despite the wide eyes that fallowed her gaze down to his old scars from Sabretooth, that burned and bleed fresh as the night he was clawed in the tunnels. "Well my, my!... Looks like de spirits of dem who died aint letting you come visit de cross roads wit out a little reminder of de blood you owe, heh?" She clucked her tongue and in the blink of an eye was back on her feet and using more strength then any 5 foot, ancient woman should have to lift him up standing on his own two feet. "Common child,…lets close dat wound up and seal em' good."

Gambit stumbled in a daze, following his voodoo healer into the bathroom. She sat him down and took off his shirt then proceeded to pull out some herbs and a small silver bowl. She filled it up with water, herbs, some holy water then with a few thoughtful words she spit in it and mixed it up with her crooked pointer finger. Gambit watched her with mild interest. His thoughts were consumed by the taunts of the spirits that reminded him that one day he too would be met at the cross roads by all those angry souls that he owed a debt of blood too. Papa Legba was not his tormentor nor his friend, simply the guardian, and Elleuga, well,… he was a trickster by nature and surly delighted in the prospect of revengeful souls demanding Remy's blood.

"Will dey deny her soul… cuz of me?" Remy's voice was small, almost broken sounding, more like a child then a sly, cunning thief and battle wary X-Man. Tainti Mainti, used a clean cloth dipped in the mixture to wash the blood away from the scars that had already resealed. She paused and pursed her lips, his fire eyes locked with her deep, wise and kind, dark eyes. She wore her long thin brads pulled back, her head wrapped in a vibrant scarf that matched her long tunic, decorated with snakes. From her neck hung an assortment of beads, crosses, gator teeth and protection amulets. Her left hand touched her long wooden rosary then touched the side of his face, brushing the hair out of his uncertain gaze.

"No baby… Papa Legba won't put none of ya sins on Godiva's wary soul… But she's got her own to account fo',… but he said she ain't got no debts to owe, just got tah make her peace wit de good lord and den he be ready fo' her." She smiled reassuringly as he closed his eyes and nodded, wrapping his arms around the small woman's torso, as if he was still the scrawny street child only recently brought home. No matter how long he was away, all he needed to do was stare into her loving eyes and he was instantly ten years old again, desperate for her comfort and reassurance. It was a side of himself he kept most hidden from others, but no masks held up against his Tanti Mainti and her all knowing gaze straight into his heart. "Don't you worry none Remy, he got a chariot of gold waitin' fo' your angle,… she will be well received intah de kingdom of heaven!" Tanti spoke with certainty and stroked his bare back with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other.

After a moment or two, Gambit reluctantly broke the embrace and rose to his feet, looking into the bathroom mirror as he touched the faded scars that had just been spiritually ripped open and just as miraculously re-healed in a matter of moments.

"And for me Mainti?... What 'bout dis po' boy?" His voice was solemn, his eyes downcast as she patted his back.

"You are blessed Remy LeBeau!... Blessed wit' more second chances and lives den any cat, magic or non!... You got time to make amends fo' all dem po' souls you helped send to dere deaths!... Papa Legba spoke to you child!... He said it ain't yo' time yet…. Me," she sighed and gathered her belongings as she walked back into Godiva's room, watching the woman moan in her sleep. Gambit stood beside her leaning in the door way. "I t'ink you got important work to do!... You a powerful man Remy, and you got de potential to change dis world fo' de betta!... Now quite yo' poutin' and lets go sit outside for a spell." She sighed again. "Callin' dem spirits always take it outta yo' Tanti!... And fix me up sometin' strong tah drink!... Ya heard me?!" She called back from her seat on the balcony.

"Oui Mainti,… Remy Heard ya." He smiled and shook his head wondering if he was going to be able to continue doing important work if he couldn't find a way to talk himself out of a S.H.I.E.L.D prison cell come next week.

… Rogue walked hesitantly into Scotts office fidgeting with her gloves. Cyclops was leaning back in his chair with his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his noise as Jean stood behind him lovingly rubbing his temples. She offered Rogue a warm smile and reached down on the desk for her husband's glasses, placing them back on his face.

"Yes Rogue?... What is it?" Jean asked half sitting on the desk as Cyclops sat forward, hands folded in front of him.

"I just talked with Gambit." She stated looking at her two team mates nervously. Both Jean and Scott shifted up right, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Did you tell him to get his god damn ass back here!?" Cyclops asked through gritted teeth.

"Well,…. Ah told him he was in a whole heap of trouble and had to come back to enplane himself or else Stark was gonna hunt him down… He said he will be back by Tuesday night." She concluded, emerald eyes pleading for Remy's case as she bit her lip and shifted her hips.

"BULLSHIT!" Cyclops said angrily with out raising his voice as he stood up from his desk.

"Honey,…" Jean stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Jean!... He KNOWS how bad this is for our team, for the reputation of the X-Men, Professor Xavier, the School!... We are about to lose the fragile alliance we have fought for within the superhero community, not to mention the respect of our friends!... But he just doesn't give a FUCK!" Cyclops's voice had been steadily rising as he paced behind his desk, ending his tirade with an emphatic fist on the desk. He leaned over, both hands clenched white knuckled as he continued to swear under his breath.

"Guessin' you heard back from the Cajun?" Wolverine snickered as he leaned up against the door to the office, rolling a cigar in his fingertips. Rogue turned toward him with a look of appeal, as if Logan's defense of Gambit might buy him sometime.

"Ah told him what's going on and he said he will come home as soon as he can." Rouge amended her phrasing.

"Oh? And TUSDAY NIGHT is the earliest he can convenience himself to join us in defending the honor of our team because of his illegal behavior?!" Cyclops was becoming livid, marching toward Rogue with a demanding tone.

"Scott!... Do not take out your frustration on Rogue!" Jean quickly grabbed his arm, standing in front of the team leader as she rest her hands on his shoulders. "I am sure he has a good reason…"

"NO!... Jean there is NO EXCUSE for his blatant disregard for the welfare of this team!" Cyclops turned away and continued pacing the room, arms crossed and face in a scowl as the others intently watched him. "He doesn't give a rats ass about anyone but himself and now everything we have fought for is on the line because he is a dishonest, underhanded, criminal that should have never been allowed to become an X-Man!" Cyclops turned to face his team mates, hands on his hips.

"Now just you wait a minute Cyclops!" Rogue stomped her foot and pointed at her team leader with a hurt and defiant expression. "Remy has risked his life time and time again just like the rest of us and has been there for this team more often then not!... We all make mistakes Scott!... It wasn't like he did this while he was an X-Man, this was before he even knew us!... Or are you gonna kick out all of us that use to run on the wrong side of the tracks?" Rogue huffed as she stood defiantly with a sassy lean, hands on her hips. There was a moment of silence as the two locked their jaws.

"She's got a point Summers." Logan's gruff voice broke the silence as his icy blue eyes stared pointedly at Cyclops.

"Scott,…." Jeans soft voice further broke the tension of the room. She again rest a hand on his face, green eyes poignant, gaze fixed. "Charles wanted this school to be more than a place where mutants could learn to control their powers and fight the good fight for the goal of peaceful coexistence…. He wanted the X-Mansion, our home, to be a sanctuary. A place where the lost can be found and given a new purpose, a way to help make a difference." She turned and smiled at Rouge and Logan who both stood up strait with their eyes steadfast on Scott. "Just like Gambit, Wolverine and Rogue have done things in their past that they wish to make amends for. I sense the turmoil they both face every time something from their pasts casts a shadow on the brilliance of their achievements here as X-Men. I do not doubt that Gambit has similar struggles with reconciling who he is with who he was and who he wants to be… In times of adversity, we must stand together as a team, and support one another." She smiled at her husband and stroked his cheek as she watched the tension leave his jaw line. He sighed and shook his head, looking down for a moment then back up to face them all.

"The difference is,… Rogue and Wolverine have always been honest with us." Cyclops left the rest of his comment unsaid as he sighed and walked back toward his desk. The others watched him sit down in the chair as if the gravity of his weight was too heavy to stand. He leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair. Then with a sigh he looked up to Rogue. "Tell him either he explains what is going on,….. or we are coming to get him the day after next…. There is just too much at stake to let him stroll back in here the night before we head to the Avenger's base….. We need to know what to expect,… and how to keep this situation from blowing up in our faces….. But most of all,…." He paused as if his next words were hard to admit out loud. "I don't trust him to show up… And it is our asses on the line if he doesn't." With that Rogue huffed shaking her head and stormed out. Jean sighed and looked at Logan who just nodded at the two and took his leave, silently agreeing with Cyclops even if in the back of his mind he knew it made him a hypocrite.


	5. Chapter 5 Tears for Fears

Gambit yawned as he stretched in the uncomfortable chair next to Godiva's bed. The feeble woman had just closed her eyes again after a brief spirit of talkative energy. Remy had hired, upon request, the services of a very nice woman who had just finished giving his Angel a manicure and pedicure, the brightest fire engine red with gold flowers and a gem stone on each nail. Remy had laughed at the length Godiva requested, remarking that she couldn't possibly pick up anything with nails so long. Her response had been sassy as ever, claiming that a dying woman didn't have to worry about nothing other than looking good at her funeral. Remy had rolled his eyes and kissed her on the head, but inwardly swallowed down the finality of her comment, knowing that she was getting ready for her death.

Remy studied the woman, the lines of her face, the mole on her cheek and those thick full lips that she always bragged were the best dick sucking lips in town. He looked hard at the women who saved his life, the woman from his past that was in a sense responsible for his future. _And what will her legacy be, heh Remy?... She saved de life of de man who led de morlock massacre! _He shivered again as he remembered the deep throated laugh and the icy grip of the spirits waiting for him at the crossroads. He stood up and bent over her wrinkled face, distorted from the discomfort of a long and hard life. With the back of his hand he stroked her cheek gently then turned toward the window and sighed. The Moon was out but on the French quarter balcony, the glow of the city and the crowed was more visible and alluring.

As he looked out into the night at his city, he thought about what Tainti Mainti had said to him, about doing important work and making the world a better place. He lit a cigarette then looked back over his shoulder at Godiva. _She's right, always is. Godiva be deserving a bettah legacy den I have given her so far. Only way to make amends is by doing good and most hero teams look down on drunk, Cajun, thieves wit' ties to the seamier side of life. _He smirked, imagining himself fighting along side the Fantastic four or the Avengers. He could always go solo like Spiderman, but he knew himself too well to believe that he would be as diligent with training or as dedicated to fighting against the "bad guys." Hell, sometimes he was the "bad guy," and he knew better than most that life was not as simple as good vs bad and so instead he found himself walking the thin line in-between. He reasoned it was the only way to stay objective and try to make sense of all the mess he constantly found himself in.

He laughed to him self as he reconciled the fact that he was a good ol' New Orleans's boy through and through. He loved wine, women and the Southern decadence of the party life style. He was self indulgent and attracted to the spice of life. Without the training and discipline taught to him by the Thieves Guild he would have never been able to be an X-Men, dedicating himself to fighting for Xavier's "Dream." It was kind of amusing that the secretive, thieving nature that the team complained about was all part of the same skill set that they depended on when in battle. Too often he gritted his teeth in frustration at some off handed comment made by a team mate discrediting the abilities afforded him by a life time of training to become one of the world's best thieves. The X-Men gave him shit for being a Thief and his other allies and contacts made fun of him for being a "do gooder." Sometimes he felt like there was no way to win, so instead he shrugged his shoulders and said 'Fuck it'! All he could do was live his life the best he knew how and try to be a better person.

Remy sighed, put out his cigarette and picked up his phone. He turned it on and rolled his eyes at the sixteen missed calls. Most where from Rogue, a few from Storm, two from Cyclops and one from Jean. _Mon Duie! I just spoke wit' Rogue dis morning! _The Cajun grumbled as he reluctantly called her back sitting down in a chair as he propped his feet up on the balcony .

"Hello! Remy?" Rouges voice was hushed as if trying to keep the call a secret.

"Oui Chere." Gambit sighed into the phone.

"Swamp Rat, you gotta tell me what's going on or else Cyclops is sending down some X-Men to bring you back in two days. He's worried that we wont be able to defend you against the Avengers and…"

"Bullshit!... Cyclops t'inks I won't show up!... T'inks Gambit gonna cut and run!... You can tell dat self righteous son of a bitch to go Fuck 'em self Rogue!" Remy rose to his feet with a flash of anger.

"Gambit!... Just calm down!... What the hell do you expect us to think huh?... You just take off without so much as a word to go do something but no one knows what, and then we got Ironman yelling at us about harboring a criminal!... We're all just sitting here sweating bullets waiting on you to tell us what the hell is going on!" Rouges frustration was apparent and her fiery tone matched his. Remy let out a breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay Rough,…..listen. I need to be down 'ere right now,….it's tres important and…"

"Why?... Just tell me Remy! … What is sooo important that you have left the X-Men to deal with your dumb ass, thieving mistake that could jeopardize everything this team has worked for!" Rough was ranting now, annoyed and hurt at being shut out and forced to defend his actions without any viable reason. "I haven't been able to sleep a wink since you left and Cyclops is demanding that I get you to come back,…. As if you would ever listen to me!... As if you even cared how your effecting anybody else!" There were tears in her voice now.

"Rogue please!... It ain't bout you or de X-Men or Stark and his precious Avengers!... I can't up and leave right now. I need just a few more days!... Please Chere ya gotta tell de X-Men to leave me be!... I promise dat I will be dere before dis hearing t'ing. I just…" His plaintive voice was cut off by her fiery temper.

"WHAT IS GOING ON REMY!... You want me to tell Cyck to hold off then you gotta be straight with me Gambit!... If you even know how!" The last comment was muttered but it hit him like a punch in the gut.

"NO!...You know what Rouge!... What I am doin' down 'ere don't got no'ting to do wit' de X-Men and Remy gonna keep it dat way!... I don't need de X-Men stickin' dere noise in my business just because dey don wanna trust me!... Never gonna be good 'nough for you people!... Don' know why I even try!... Why don't you just tell Scott and de rest of 'em to just give me up to Stark! Dat way you don't have to worry your pretty little head no more and Gambit don' have to keep tryin to prove he worthy 'nough to be an X-Men when we all know I'm not!" His voice was full of resentment and an underlying shame that he covered up with anger.

"Remy wait…." Rouges desperate voice was cut off as he ended the call and with a cry of exasperated frustration, he charged the phone and through it up into the air to explode with a satisfying release of energy. Gambit breathed hard as he watched the sparks rain down and instantly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Tres Stupid LeBeau!" He scolded himself as he leaned over the balcony with a deep frown on his handsome face.

"Remy…" A chocked and struggled voice called to him from the bedroom. Gambit stood up strait and took another breath before entering the dark bed room, lit by only a few candles. As he entered so did Bridgett from the inside door, a look of alarm on her face.

"Monsieur LeBeau?! Is every thing alright!... There was an explosion and I…" Her brown eyes where large and round, a look of confusion apparent on her face.

"Oui Bridgett,… everything be fine." He rest a hand on her shoulder and with the other lifted her chin to meet her nervous eyes.

"I just….. I wasn't sure…." She stumbled over her words as she avoided his demon eyes.

"I think you should take de night off Petite….. You been workin' hard and you deserve some rest I t'ink." He smiled softly with a reassuring tone of voice.

"But I….." She began again.

"Don't worry, I still gonna pay you and den some. You been tres helpful Bridgette but tonight we be fine on our own. I see you in de morning, d'accord?" His tone was gentle but allowed no room for argument. She nodded her head and offered a weak smile then hurried out the room.

"You always had a way wit de ladies Remy!" Godiva laughed but her laughter became coughing. He sat down next to his Angle and used the wash cloth to wipe her brow. "Thank you my baby." She sighed and placed her hand on his. Their eyes met and although Remy tried to bring a smile to his lips, she saw turmoil in his eyes. "What's wrong Remy?... Why was you yelling on dat phone?... And why you blow it up after?" Her tone was compassionate with a hint of motherly sass. Remy sighed and looked away.

"Ya heard dat, huh?" He groaned as he leaned back in the chair.

"Mmmmm hmmm….. Sounded like you was arguing bout de X-Men!" She stared pointedly at him for an explanation.

"Ain't nothing for you to worry bout Godiva….." He was cut off by her waving her hand.

"No you don't Remy LeBeau!... You don't try that charm on me! I know you too well!... What was you fussin 'bout?... De X-Men be yo' chance to make good Remy!... Don't you dere let yo' pride get in de way of dat!... I will curse you from de heavens if you throw away yo' chance to help people, to make a difference in dis world!" She held his hand and gave it a squeeze as he nodded his head, eyes still cast to the side. "Remy,…look at me child!" He turned his head toward her, eyes settling on her own.

"Yes mam'." He spoke softly, too tired to convince her everything was fine and too full of dread that it wasn't.

" Who was you arguing wit and why?... You say don't worry one more time I'll slap you up side yo' fool head!" Her gaze was serious and dramatic, brow knit and lips pursed.

"One of my team mates,…. Rogue." He mumbled like a child in trouble.

"Rogue?... She de one you got yo'e ye on aint she?" Godiva asked with a sly grin.

"Oui," he sighed as his free hand took out a deck of cards to fiddle with.

"An' what were you fussin 'bout?" It was her turn to sigh at his reluctance to emplane himself.

"It don't really matter…" He shifted as she brought her hand up to smack his face.

"Boy!" She glared at him.

"I got caught breaking' into a government computer lab from a few years back and now everybody throwin' a fit!" Gambit pouted, shuffling and reshuffling the cards.

"Well what was you doing Remy!?" Godiva half laughed.

"Now, dat is where I drawl de line Chere!... A man gotta have some professional secrets!" He offered her a smile, soft and apologetic to which she rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue.

"Alright, so you got caught wit yer hand in de cookie jar and now yo' hero friends are all hot and bothered?" Godiva mused.

"Oui, …. An I gotta go explain m'self before everybody next week….. even tho' I told dem I gotta be here to….." He looked up at her with a genuine look of grief, not wanting to say out loud the truth of his angle's imminent passing. She looked at him with love and sympathy and opened up her arms.

"Come 'ere baby!" She said as he leaned forward into her open arms and rest like a distraught child. She embraced him and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't you cry ova' dis old whore Remy. Godiva been livin' on barrowed time…. I shoulda died years ago but you been keepin' me alive wit' all dat love!... Its my time baby!... I am finally goin' home to see our Father and live amongst de angels." She spoke softly with a dreamy sound to her hushed voice. He sat back up and looked into her confidant gaze and nodded his head, his face still strained and expression contemplative. "Don't you worry baby!... You can tell dem hero's dat de funeral gonna be de day afta' tomorrow." She smiled as his eyes opened in alarm.

"What you talkin' bout Godiva!,… You want me to go get de nurse or de doctor or Mainti?" He jumped to his feet and headed for the door.

"Remy,…. Wait child." He stopped but didn't turn to face her, resting his head against the door fram.

"All I need is for you to make de arrangements my baby, dats all I need… Everyt'ing we talked 'bout Remy…. Will you do dat for me my baby?" Her voice was getting softer and more strained as she coughed again with a shiver. He turned around and knelt back by her side, lifting a glass of water to her lips and then wiping up the excess from her chin. A look of love, and sadness on his handsome face.

"Oui Mon Angel,….. Remy can do dat."

….

Rogue looked down at her phone with an exasperated scream and threw it to the ground where it shattered. She paced for a moment taking deep breaths then looked down at the scattered pieces and shook her head. _Damit Girl!... What is wrong with you! _She bit her lip and rubbed her eyes just as Jean and Ororo rounded the corner a look of concern on both their faces. She looked up with tearful eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I messed up!... He ain't gonna come back!" She let out an anguished whisper as she wiped her eyes.

"What happened?" Storm asked with an astonished tone as Jean wrapped Rogue in a hug.

"I don't even know… " She knelt down and started picking up the pieces of her phone. "One second I am beggin' him to tell me what's going on and the next we start yelling at each other and he's saying let Stark come get him and he's tired of tryin' to prove he can be an X-Man….. I was just so frustrated!... And Cyclops is so mad… and…" Rogue let her tears fall as she dropped the scattered pieces in futility.

"It will be okay Rogue… You can't blame your self!... Don't worry we will bring him home." Jean knelt down beside her and rubbed her back as Storm paced the length of the hall, phone pressed to her ear. After the third time the call went straight to his voice mail she snapped it shut and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes against her own tears.

"Uh Oh." The three women looked over to Iceman and Archangel who had just ascended the stairs and stopped short at the sight of the distraught women. "This cant be good." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck and scrunched up his face.

"I take it Gambit is the cause of this?" Warren mused, half sympathetic and half annoyed as he let out a sigh. Jean touched her temple and closed her eyes then reopened them and stood up, helping Rogue to her feet.

"Briefing in the War Room in ten minutes." Jean sighed as she walked Rogue towards the stairs suggesting some hot tea and a piece of crumb cake. The two men stepped aside as they went, looking back to Storm who shook her head with tears in her eyes then looked down at her phone.

"May the goddess keep you my brother…. And help guide you back to us willingly." She sighed and looked back up at the two teammates standing awkwardly in the hall way, not sure what to say.


	6. Chapter 6 So Many Questions

(To all who read this, I am working on the spelling, English and French. Try to be a bit lenient with my dyslexic ass with punctuation as well. If it drives you crazy, sorry, don't read it. If you can look past it I think you will enjoy the story and the direction it is going. Thanks and review if you feel like it. I like feedback.)

The X-Men were again gathered in the War Room, tension thick and the mood sour. Toney Stark was on the large monitor, this time dressed in full metal attire, no drink present.

"This has gotten way more serious Cyclops. Fury contacted me earlier today saying that his programmers have discovered Trojan files in their systems that have been snuck into the S.H.I.E.L.D data base for the past several years!... We need to apprehend Gambit now to figure this out or else I am gonna have to turn this tape over to Fury and let the big boys deal with it!" His voice was sharp and his tone laced with the promise of dire consequences.

"Ironman, why do you assume Gambit has anything to do with these other files? You only have evidence of one instance of tampering and even so we don't know what was done. You are jumping to conclusions that Gambit has any involvement with these other files." Jean spoke with civil discretion, but the same underlying steel in her voice. There was a pause, and Stark looked down with a sigh then took his mask off and looked intently at each X-Man.

"The files that have been introduced all directly relate to anti- mutant activity…. The information gathered and presented in these files offer detailed blue prints and layouts of bases and hideouts all owned through proxy by either the Friends of Humanity or their subsequent government affiliate groups… Can you honestly sit there and tell me you have no knowledge of how these files slipped into our data system?..." There was a contemplative silence as all gathered looked at each other as they digested exactly what was being implied. " The most obvious answer is that Gambit,… or some other X-Man deliberately introduced this information to help further your cause." Ironman sat back and crossed his arms as the X-Men all exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"Ironman,….." Cyclops stood tall with a similar expression and body language to the Avenger. "Whether you choose to believe me or not, I can tell you that as leader of the X-Men I have absolutely NO knowledge of how these Trojan files have entered the S.H.I.E.L.D data base. Whatever motivation you assume we might have, know that the last thing any of us want is to be perceived as a threat against S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers… The X-Men have devoted ourselves to protecting and defending innocent lives,….. a mission, I believe that is shared by the Avengers as well…. " Another pause followed with all eyes on Stark.

"We need to talk with Gambit!... Fury has already launched an investigation and if his computer geeks can trace the origins of these files back to the X-Men,….. there isn't anything the Avengers can do to prevent your apprehension…. And possible detainment." Ironman looked away from their faces with an expression of resignation.

"Oh, and we will be afforded the benefits of a fair trial before our peers?!" Beast spoke with a ferocity that caught all present off guard. "For years now the X-Men have gladly fought along side you Mr. Stark, as individuals and as a team!... How can your conscious simply allow you to turn a blind eye to the injustices and abuses of our government against the Mutant population!... How can you state so absolutely that our friendship and alliance against those who perpetrate atrocities and risk the very fate of our collective future, is ultimately meaningless if S.H.I.E.L.D decides it so?" Beast was standing now with teeth flashing, and a look of utter contempt stemming from his sense of betrayal that was visible on his face. Storm stood next to him, with a hand on his shoulder, her blue eyes equally fierce.

"Doctor McCoy!... Beast, don't act like this is all on me!" Ironman pointed in frustration.

"No, course not Bub!... Why should you stick yer neck out fer a bunch of muties when S.H.I.E.L.D needs us fer a god damn scapegoat instead of takin' a closer look at their shitty security!" Wolverine snarled as he stood up and hunched over the table, claws drawn. One by one the X-men stood up and faced Ironman with a quiet but determined solidarity.

"You have got to be joking!... You really expect me to believe that this shit is just coincidence?..." Stark was now standing as well, leaning into the video with escalating anger.

"No Ironman, we do not expect anything from you,… not your friendship which seems only valued when the Avengers are in need of our assistance, not your support for equal rights of all humans be they mutant or not, and most certainty not the decency to grant us the consideration, trust and respect we deserve as long standing allies… Don't concern yourself Mr. Stark, we expect nothing from you." Storms words were spoken with a passion that furthered the resolve of her teammates and cut Stark to his core. Once more the room was silent, all eyes intently fixed on Ironman, waiting for him to speak. After a short eternity the man known to be one of the most brilliant engineers and technical weapon manufactures' in the world, swallowed hard and looked to Cyclops with a weary sigh.

"Bring Gambit to our headquarters,…. Lets here what he has to say,… and once S.H.I.E.L.D traces where the Trojan files originated,….. than lets have our conversation about deserved trust and respect for one's allies." Ironman said, through gritted teeth his gaze piercing.

"And what about Fury?" Wolverine barked before the billionaire genius metal man could sign off.

"Word of advice Wolverine,…. Find yer teammate and bring him to us before Fury releases the hounds….. Once your on S. .L.D.'s shit list,…." Toney's eyes wandered to Rogue's face and he swallowed his words as he saw the dread in her eyes. He looked away and shook his head then the screen went black and a dense silence was left behind. Slowly and with heavy sighs the X-Men sat back down and waited for someone, anyone to say something.

"It's possible,….. perhaps even probable,… that Ironman is right you know." Psylock said with a matter of fact tone, tapping her nails on the table with one eyebrow raised.

"Wait!... What?... I thought we all just stood up and told Ironman that there was no way!" Bobby half laughed in disbelief.

"Actually Bobby, we told him the truth. That we have no knowledge of how any such files were implanted into S.H.I.E.l.D's data base,… but what we abstained from telling him was that, by description alone, those files sound like they could have come directly from cerebro,…" Jean bit her lip and twisted her hair in contemplation.

"Cerebro?!... So,….. somehow,…..someone was able to transfer files from our data base to S.H.I.E.L.D's,… and has been doing it for years,…. Without any of us knowing?... But why?... That doesn't really make sense, I mean, why not tell the rest of us?" Iceman threw his hands up in the air, asking for an explanation.

"Because Robert,….. Deniability is a valuable asset." Storm mused.

"Well,….. lets just say out loud what everyone is thinking,…. If Professor Xavier did want to give this information over to Fury, why not just hand it to him?... Why give him the information in such a secretive way?" Shadowcat asked the room full of teammates.

"Think about it Kitty….. The X-Men have only recently been on somewhat reasonable terms with S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury…. Over the past several years how many times have we been labeled terrorist, outlaws, fugitives, or at the very least, a Mutant Menace?...Maybe the Professor thought that the information would be disregarded or worse,….. considered anti-government espionage and illegal intel gathering….. As much as I hate to admit it,…. Mutants have more enemies in the government then allies,….. and unfortunately that often includes S.H.I.E. L.D." Jean walked up to Cyclops and rubbed his back in circles. He sighed and stood up.

"I just can't believe that the Professor would do something like this without at least informing me so I could be ready to…. I don't know, defend the X-Men. I mean I just don't buy it! Charles has always been honest with us, especially when our necks are the ones on the chopping block!" Cyclops stood up and began pacing the room, one hand rubbing his neck. He stopped short when Wolverine let out a gruff laugh. " Got something to say Logan?" he frowned at the Canadian Mutant who was reclining in a chair, still chewing on the end of the cigar.

"Maybe old Chuck kept it from his boy scot, because he knew you were too much of a good little soldier boy to understand." Wolverine snarled.

"Logan!" Jean admonished as she deliberately put herself in between the two alpha men.

"Oh Wolverine just knock it off!" Rogue huffed as she flopped down in the chair next to him rolling her eyes. "Look, what does this mean for Gambit…. I mean if Xavier is the one who's been hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D, then Remy can't take the blame!" Rogue looked imploringly at her teammates.

"Ha!... Rogue given the circumstances and my own doubts about the matter,…. Gambit seems like the most likely suspect!... And the fact that he refuses to come back here and face up to his actions is just too typically irresponsible to ignore!" Cyclops almost laughed, the frustration and stress taking it's toll.

"Now Just you wait a god damn minute Cyclops!" Rogue was back on her feet and ready to give him a piece of her mind when Storm interjected.

"Cyclops Really!... How can you be so completely ignorant and naive and still so condemning of your own teammate!... The most likely truth is that Charles has been making use of Remy's talents in order to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D's data base…. As Jean has already said,… the government has not taken mutant rights seriously, or the threat to our safety that the FOH presents…. And If Remy is responsible then we owe him a debt of thanks for his willingness to perform a duty that none of us are as capable of!" Ororo said her piece with an authoritative tone that dared any to challenge her. Cyclops was staring at her, jaw locked and arms crossed.

"You are always so quick to defend him Storm,… but the simple fact is he is not here to defend himself, and without the Professor, we are all left to guess what the hell is going on and why!" His statement was flat, unwilling to fight the weather goddess but equally unwilling to accept her explanation unless presented by one of the two men in question,… and even then, one more than the other

"Cyclops,… we must contact Professor Xavier." Hank leaned forward with folded hands and peered up at the team leader threw his glasses. There was an uncomfortable shift and a murmur of voices.

"I wish we could Hank.…" Cyclops leaned over the table and shook his head. " The moment Lalandra said he was needed to help reconcile the Sh'ire empire, he made it quite clear that he wouldn't be here for us,….. at least not for the time being." Cyclops sighed and rubbed his temples. "All we can do at this point is force Gambit to return with us and demand an explanation, hopefully one that will appease Stark and the Avengers without destroying this team and ruining everything we have fought for!"

"And what about Gambit, Cyclops!?... All you care about is the team's reputation, when here we are fixin to lose one of our own without so much as a fight?... You want people to respect the X-Men, … maybe you should worry about protecting your teammates instead of throwin' 'em to the wolves at the first sign of trouble!... No one respects a team that ain't gonna stand by it's own people!... Being a leader don't just mean hollarin at people to fight!... We count on you Cyke!..." Rogues voice broke and she stormed out as Jean called after her, leaving more uncomfortable silence in her wake.

"Let her go Jeanie… Girl just needs to calm down….. Can't say I blame her." Logan growled toward their leader who glared back.

_*Scott, let's reconvene in the morning. Tensions are high and everyone is exhausted. Nothing more can be done tonight. _Jean looked pleadingly at her husband, sending a mental nudge through their link. He nodded and looked at the others who all sat in their various seats with pensive, exasperated and annoyed expressions on their faces.

"There is nothing left to say here,… lets meet first thing in the morning,…. I will be looking for recruits to go down to New Orleans and bring Gambit back….. One way or another, this problem must be resolved!" Scott sighed again before exciting the room, his teammates right behind him. Ororo stayed standing as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, a silent prayer on her lips. Jean rested a hand on her good friend's shoulder with sympathy and spoke in a low, gentle voice.

"We will get him back Ororo,…. And knowing Remy, he will be able to charm his way out of this… you'll see, it will all work out,… it always does." She smiled and embraced Storm as the other woman remained silent, unable to respond with anything more than a head nod.

…

Remy sat like a stature as the morning dawn peeked in through the balcony doors. He was looking over at his guardian angel, gripping his rosary tightly as he thought about what her death meant to him. He had lost many in his life, Etienne, Henri, even Belle, the sting still fresh and perhaps even worse since she was alive. Now he had to say good bye to another loved one, but at least this time it would be done right. Godiva had asked for a traditional Jazz funeral, something he was most willing to grant her. She was a flashy, loud and colorful woman in life and she demanded a ceremonial death fit for a queen.

He laughed to himself at the circus of arrangements he had to orchestrate all in one day to ensure the funeral would proceed as planned the next day. His laughter was short lived however as his eyes gazed upon Godiva's sleeping form, her chest slowly rising, as the sound of light snoring reminded him that by tonight she would sigh her last breath and in the morning he would place her body in an above ground grave. The thought pierced his heart and he looked away, grabbing a cigarette from his pack and lighting it almost desperately as he stepped out into the fresh morning fog still heavy and hanging low amongst the French quarter balconies. He dropped into a seat and leaned back in his chair as one hand continued to fiddle with the beads and the other facilitated his chain smoking.

"'Ello,…. Monsieur LeBeau,…Thought you might like some coffee." Remy's head snapped to the side in surprise as he rapidly blinked his tired eyes to focus on the timid face of Bridgette who stood in the open balcony door way with a mug of coffee. She took a step back at his alarm. "I am sorry sir, didn't mean to disturb you,….."

"Non, Merci petite,…. Was jus' t'inkin is all,…. Coffee would be most welcomed." Gambit caught himself and quickly turned his deep frown into a bright smile, eyes clear and posture relaxed. She nodded and placed the mug on his table then stood awkwardly as he took a sip.

"Does it need sugar, or cream,…or you need anything to eat Sir?" She fidgeted with the hem of her sweater and avoided his face, her cheeks flushed. He looked upon her with a slight smirk, even after staying up all night and feeling like a husk of himself he could still make this girl flustered and week in the knees. He shook his head and sighed taking another drag.

"Non Mam,… de coffee be jus' fine,… not too hungry at de moment… 'sides," He chuckled, "Godiva be ordering up a feast,… Handed me her menu for de day, you'd t'ink Remy was tah feed half de quarter wit all dis food!" He smiled at Bridgette, showing her the long list. The hospice nurse looked at the list and smiled then excused herself. Gambit watched her go then looked down at his black coffee, the color resembling his mood. He took another sip then took out his cell phone, one that the X-Men didn't have the number for. It was time to make some phone calls, today was his angles last day on earth, and he meant for it to be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7 Worlds Collide

This is a longer chapter, I just wasn't sure where to break it up. Hope you enjoy.

After only a few hours the sun was high in the morning sky and Remy found himself once again on the balcony in a self imposed exile as inside Godiva's Room was a host of loud and boisterous women all laughing and carrying on as they held up different flashy, sequenced dresses for her to admire against her body as she looked in the mirror. There was a kitchen staff all preparing an extravagant lunch and drinks and in an hour some gospel singers where coming over to fill the apartment with the love of god. Remy groaned as he drank his third cup of Irish coffee and peered down at the long list in front of him. Flowers, brass band, second line leader, men to carry the casket, pastor, reception,…. " Good lord dis woman made herself a lot of friends since I been gone!" Remy rolled his eyes as he adjusted his sun glasses and reminded himself that she was worth it. He looked over into her room as she yelled his name, holding up the most outlandish dress of them all with a great big grin and flirty eyes. Gambit smirked and raised his glass. "You gonna be de mos' beautiful angle in all de heavens mon Chere!... De good Lord aint even gonna know what hit him!" Remy assured her with a gentle laugh. His smile faded as he looked down at his com badge that had just began to blink red. He had switched off the communication link but it still served as a tracking device and apparently, the X-men where zeroing in on his precise location. Gambit glared at the device in his hand and then rising to his feet walked around the corner of the warping balcony. He cursed under breath as he flipped the switch on and a soft hiss of static sounded.

"Ya mind telling Gambit why you trackin him?" The question was precise and to the point with a hostel tone and edge of steal no one could miss interpret.

"Why do ya think Gumbo!? We are coming down there to bring yer sorry ass back to the mansion before we get rounded up by S.H.I.E.L.D!...You got some explaining to do Gambit!" Wolverine's gruff voice barked over the com device with equal fire. Gambit's eyes flared as he forced himself to breath deep, leaning on the balcony.

"Look Wolverine,…. I already told y'all dat I be coming back as soon as I can!... Right now I got some business tah handle an' you showin' up 'ere ain't gonna change dat none!... Now turn dat god damn plane around before I lose my patience!" Remy's voice started off calm but quickly escalated.

"Gambit,…..Please, you must understand, Your presence is required in order for this situation to be resolved….. Ironman has given us little room for reasoning and without your cooperation,… the X-Men will be unable to protect you against apprehension from S.H.I.E.L.D!" Jean's motherly concern was underlined with an authoritative plea.

"Jean?!... Who you got wit you on dis mission to grab up Gambit ehe?" Remy was almost laughing now, but with a furious frustration, his hands itching with the desire to charge everything in sight.

"I am with them my brother, as is Rogue…. Do not take our pursuit of you as mistrust Remy,… we are just concerned for your welfare and the welfare of our team….. Please resist the urge to prolong this unnecessary conflict before it becomes unmanageable and destroys our ability to make this world better,…. For you to make this world better."Storm' s voice was calm, but he could here the icy chill of disappointment and fear in every word. Remy rubbed his temples as he gritted his teeth.

"Stormy!...I thought of anyone you would understand….. Mon Duie!... Why can't you all just leave me be for just two more days!... I swear to you on my life dat I be back day after tomorrow!... Please Stormy!...Dis be a private matter and I don't want de X-Men 'ere!..."Remy begged in frustration, feeling an angry swell rising in his chest.

"Too late bub!...We're already here!" Wolverine snarled and the transmission cut out. Gambit looked down at the com device and resisted the erge to blow it up, taking a deep breath instead, he pocketed the com device and turned to go back inside.

"Dis be de one Remy baby!... What you tink, ehe?" Godiva was pointing to a flashy red dress with large ribbons and frills, sequence and a matching hair piece with feathers and ribbons. Gambit looked at the dress and offered an approving smile then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I be right back mon angle,… just gotta take care of a few t'ings!" He stood up and looked at the women in the room. "T'ank you ladies so much for coming. Brunch will be served in a moment and den,….." He looked over to Bridgett who sat in the corner of the room eyes fixed on the mutant. "If you wouldn't mind letting the hair designers in round noon petite?" Gambit smiled brightly at the shy nod. 'Bein!... Be back before you know it Godiva." He gave her another kiss on the cheek, this one longer, and perhaps a bit sadder. Before she could ask him what was wrong he was up and out the door walking with a deliberate stride.

…

The X-Men had landed the cloaked black bird on the roof of an abandoned theater just outside of the French quarter. Wolverine looked out over the city then back over at his three female team mates who traded hesitant looks as they watched the tracking device beep with a com device coming closer.

"Logan,… It appears Remy is headed in our direction, It would be wise to wait for his arrival rather than to confront him as he is most likely in a defensive and no doubt aggressive mood." Storm surmised attempting to keep her own emotions in check.

"Yhea well, same here, but it's yer show Storm,…I'll wait but I ain't takin' no attitude from that punk!... He's coming back with us one way or another!" Wolverine growled and let lose his claws.

"Logan,…enough!" Jean sighed as she placed a hand stopping Rogue from hollering at Wolverine. At that moment the roar of a motorcycle was heard fallowed by the engine cutting off. The four X-Men waited somewhat anxiously for their unruly teammate's arrival. No further sound was heard but with a sniff in the air Wolverine looked to the right just in time to see one resentful Cajun flip silently onto the roof, before standing, arms crosses and eyes glaring fire in their direction.

"Bonjour mes amies….. Welcome back to N'awlins." Gambit stood his ground as his voice dripped sarcasm.

"Remy!...Ah,… Am sorry but we didn't have no choice….. Stark is all over us like white on rice!... Ya gotta come back and help us defend you Gambit,…It ain't just your neck on the line here!" Rouge closed the distance between them, with pleading eyes and a plaintive voice, fingers fidgeting with her gloves.

"Oui Chere,… Gambit understand what and why but de whole world don't revolve around that wanna be robot rich boy and his precious Avengers!... Or S.H.I.E.L.D for dat matter!" Remy sighed and shook his head, grumbling as he stuck a ciggerett in his mouth.

"Theres where ya got is wrong Bub!... The whole world don't revolve around you Gumbo!... Your a flippin' X-Men now and being a smart ass con man don't cut it!... You wanna play with the big boys and call yer self a hero ya gotta act like one instead of running off and leaving yer team to clean up yer god damn mess!" Wolverine growled walking towards Gambit with a menacing ferocity as he ended his statement with a stiff finger point in Remy's chest. Gambit glared down at the shorter man with a rage that he could scarcely contain.

"You don't know what yer talkin 'bout homme!... Gambit ain't running from no'ting!... But believe it or not dere are somet'ings more important den kissing Stark's ass or spit polishing Fury's boots!... But of coarse when you go off on yer own, it is tres important and when Gambit got somet'ing to deal wit' I am just a reckless, good fo' no'ting t'ife!... I don't know what be more amusing,…. Your hypocrisy or your willingness to be Stark's bitch!?" Gambit's tone was cutting and his words sliced the air. Before the others could intervene Wolverine let out a growl and threw himself on Gambit who instinctually rolled back wards and planting his long legs on Wolverines chest, launching the angry Canadian up over his head and off the side of the roof in one graceful move.

"Logan!" Jean ran to the side with Storm and Rogue as the sound of an adamantium man crashed down the fire escape and into the dumpster below. Gambit strolled to the side and looked down shrugging as the three women glared at him.

"He'll heal." Gambit muttered then sat down on the edge as they listened to the growls and roars coming from inside the dumpster before one very pissed off Wolverine sprang up and out, swearing death in between feral growls. Jean turned toward Gambit with a fiery gaze, her phoenix temper flashing behind her eyes.

"Gambit!... That is enough!... You will tell us what is going on, right here right now, Or we will bring you back with us one way or another!" Jean struck a pose, her hand on her head and her eyes fixed on Gambit. Storm and Rogue followed her lead, forming a half circle, prepared to restrain Remy if they had to. Wolverine appeared on the building ledge, teeth gritted and claws out.

"It's yer move Cajun,….. just give me a reason!" Logan snarled, itching to play rough with the smug, cocky and at the moment, despised mutant thief.

Remy stood in the center of the circle, his hands twitching with potential energy, his eyes were lowered and his body tense. He stood frozen in contemplation of his next move as his trench coat wrapped around him in the wind. He was wearing boots, jeans, and a nice silk shirt, a dark red button down. He could fight them, but that wouldn't do him any good in the long run, and he had to get back to Godiva. With a helpless sigh and a final drag of his smoke he raised his head and relaxed his shoulders, recognizing the only thing he could do.

"Ok,… d'accord,…. Don't really wanna mess up dis shirt anyhow…. You wanna know why Gambit come down 'ere,….. what is more important to dis Cajun thief den bowing my head to dem Avengers and Big Brother?!" He looked pointedly at the assembled X-Men who had also relaxed, except Wolverine who was still riled up and more then disappointed at Gambit's change of heart.

"That's all we have been asking Swamp rat!" Rouge huffed, with her hand on her hip and a pout on her lips.

"Well den follow me,… fly low or else de whole quarter gonna be taking our pictures and we don't need dat kinda attention, non?" Gambit jumped off the side of the roof graceful as a cat down the fire escape and onto his bike, revving the engine and glancing up over his shoulder as his teammates somewhat hesitantly followed, Storm holding Jean and Rouge flying with Wolverine, who still looked ready to make a Cajun coleslaw.

Remy road slowly through the narrow French quarter streets, eyes shielded by sunglasses, locked on the road ahead, jaw twitching. He didn't want to bring them back to see Godiva, to let them see him vulnerable, mourning the loss of a woman who never judged him, never looked down on him or rejected him. A woman who faced the cruelty of a hustlers life with more dignity and self determination than half the so called hero's that Wolverine barked about. He wasn't ashamed of his Angle, of her loud and crude behavior, of her past or present occupations or pension for addiction. He just knew that despite the great and noble goals of the X-Men, many of his so called teammates road on a high horse that blinded them from the desperate realities that so many people in his city and the world for that matter struggled with. It was truly exhausting sometimes trying to keep up with the pretentious, always do the right thing, all or nothing mentality that left so little room for the shades of gray that Remy had always navigated through and identified with as the foundation of human nature. He was trained from infancy to hide himself away and put on whatever demeanor was necessary for survival. Yet this simple truth, the key element that had sustained him for so long was also the very characteristic that the X-Men dismissed as dishonest, underhanded and ultimately untrustworthy.

Gambit snickered to himself as he pulled the bike up the street corner, cutting the engine and glancing over his shoulder at the four X-men landing behind him. _Well out of all de X-Men, des be de one's most likely to understand, or at least pretend too! _Remy climbed off his bike, slowly as he rubbed his neck, thinking about what to say before bringing them up into the apartment. His thoughts where interrupted by a gruff demand.

"Alright Gambit!... What are we doing here!?" Wolverine strode up to him, already on the offensive when suddenly the door swung open and a heard of women dressed in their finest apparel came out laughing and chatting.

"Oh dere you are Remy!... Ya missed brunch my baby!... Godiva up dere waiting on you, and de hair designer gonna be late, but dem Gospel singers got 'ere early, said dey double booked so we let dem on in and dey 'bin singing us through our meal!... You are such a good boy for doing all a'dis!" The elderly black woman pinched Remy's cheek and clucked her tongue as the other women all sang his praises and complemented the food, paying no mind to the confused X-Men standing nearby in full uniforms. Gambit smiled and kissed cheeks and thanked all of the ladies, assuring them that the funeral service was tomorrow morning, and no they didn't need to bring anything but yes sweet potato pie would be wonderful.

"Oh,…Miss LeMark,… Please give dis to yer husband and t'ank 'em again for performing de service on such short notice." Remy smiled gently tucking an envelope into another older woman's hand as he gave her a kiss.

"Bless you my baby!... De Lord gonna watch over you Remy,….. So will Godiva,….. and dis money gonna help build de play ground for our Sunday School!... We gonna tell all dem Children dat Gambit, N'alwins own son, gave dem dat play ground!" She smiled as she turned away, then paused looking at the X-Men. The other women had also slowed down to walk past the four with amused smirks.

"It's a little early for Mardi Gras ain't it?" One of the women asked Rogue as she looked her up and down.

"Yes Mam it is,….we are just some friends of Remy's,….. didn't realize formal attire would be more appropriate." Rogue offered sweetly but shot a glance at Remy.

"Well, I don't reckon Godiva will mind much,… she never was too formal!" The woman laughed as did the others and Gambit just rolled his eyes and waved them good bye. There was a silence as Gambit looked everywhere but at the four X-Men gathered around him.

"A funeral Gambit?... For whom?" Storm's voice was softer than before, realizing how complicated the situation must be for Gambit to have tried to keep his responsibility a secret.

"Her name is Godiva,…." He sighed and stood up strait, looking out blankly in the direction of the departing women as he ideally shuffled a deck of cards with one hand.

"Like the Chocolate?" Rogue asked with a hint of a smile as she twisted her hair around her pinky. Gambit looked over at her and couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"And how do you know this woman Gambit?" Jean asked as she looked up toward the balcony doors right before they opened, a shy brown haired girl standing on the balcony looked down at them as the harmonious sound of voices singing Gospel poured out into the midday breeze.

"Be up in just a moment Bridgette,… can you tell de catering staff to take a break for a while and de singers too when de song is done." Remy smiled as she nodded and turned back inside.

"And that is?..." Rogue asked with a hint of jealousy as Remy rolled his eyes.

"Dat be de Hospice nurse I hired a year ago when Godiva started getting sick…." Gambit shoved his cards in his pocket and took off his sunglasses to look his teammates in there eyes. "Godiva is a dear friend to me,….. I known her since I was just a pup running dese streets scared and hungry!... She watched out for me,…. Helped me out when no one else cared too,… before I was ever Mr. LeBeau, or Gambit,….. or an _X-Man!_" The words left his mouth with a hint of sass as he glared at Wolverine. " She been my Guardian Angle,….. and now she gonna join de good Lord in heaven,….. and I am de one who be here to make sure she gets everyt'ing she deserves!" Remy sighed again and turned toward the balcony as the course of voices sang out.

"In my time of dyin'  
Don't want nobody to mourn  
All I want for you to do  
Is to take my body home  
Well, well, well so I can die easy  
Well, well, well  
Well, well, well so I can die easy  
Jesus gonna make up  
Jesus gonna make up  
Jesus gonna make up my dyin' bed."

Remy turned back and looked at his teammates with a thoughtful expression.

"Well,… I suppose you should meet her." He turned and headed for the entrance to the court yard of the building. " She gonna be beside herself wit excitement,… getting to meet de X-MEN!" He said with another smirk as his teammates followed his lead.

"Gambit,….. She is still alive,…. But the funeral is tomorrow?" Jean asked curiously as they walked up the stairs.

"Oui,…." He turned toward them as he paused outside the door,… "She been holding on for me tah get down 'ere,… den she heard us fightin on de phone,…" He looked flatly at Rouge. "And is takin it upon herself to decide tonight is when she saying Au revoir to dis mean ol' world,…So I can get back to being a hero."The last sentence was said with a bitter twist of a smile and a pointed glance at Wolverine who was watching Gambit intently, trying to process the new set of circumstances he had not been anticipating. Remy opened the door and the X-Men walked into the apartment full of the sent of southern Creole cooking and the sounds of voices singing soft and sweet.

"Meet me Jesus meet me  
Meet me in the middle of the air  
If these wings should fail me Lord  
Won't you meet me with another pair  
Well, well, well so I can die easy  
Well, well, well  
Well, well, well so I can die easy  
Jesus gonna make up  
Jesus gonna make up  
Jesus gonna make up my dyin' bed."

The catering staff all nodded in acknowledgment as they packed away the last of their supplies, leaving all the extra food out on large platters. They quietly made their way to the door, trying not to stare at the bizarre new visitors but whispering with wide eyes all the same. The X-Men where looking around at the uniquely decorated apartment as Gambit spoke softly to the catering manager about when to return.

"Hey Logan,…. Ya mind takin' off de mask,…..ya makin' people feel uncomfortable." Remy gestured toward the remaining staff and Bridgett who looked nervously away. Wolverine grumbled but obliged Remy as Jean nodded in agreement. Slowly they followed Gambit toward the doorway of Godiva's room. They paused just outside as he entered the crowed room, full of singing and the strong fragrance of floral arrangements. Remy took a seat next to the medical bed in the center of the room and held the hand of his Angle who opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile as the singers ended their course softly and gently.

. "In my time of dyin'  
Don't want nobody to cry  
All I want for you to do  
Is to take me when I die  
Well, well, well so I can die easy  
Well, well, well  
Well, well, well so I can die easy  
Jesus gonna make up  
Jesus gonna make up  
Jesus gonna make up my dyin' bed."

Remy nodded to the singers who took their leave, walking past the X-Men who again received curious glances regarding their appearance. As they past, Storm was the first to enter the room, followed by Rogue then Jean and Wolverine. They stood silently as they watched Remy hold a drink up toward the frail, dying women, helping to guide the straw into her mouth. She took a few sips then relaxed back into her pillows with an uncomfortable sigh, pain obvious in her face. Her bald head was wrapped in a gold scarf that matched her moo-moo and her make up was professionally done, giving her the appearance of a grand diva surrounded by roses and lilies. She opened her eyes as Remy whispered to her that he had some friends for her to meet. The X-men stood somewhat awkwardly in front of the woman who blinked a few times before offering a broad smile.

"Well my oh my!... What do we have 'ere Remy?... Dis be de X-Mens you tellin' ol' Godiva about!?" She struggled to push herself up as Remy assisted her, then she looked again at the new visitors. "Well lemme see 'ere,… you must be Ororo,…. his Stormy,…. Oh you do look like an African Goddess, yes Mam' sure as Remy done told me!" Godiva laughed and patted Remy's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Godiva." Storm said warmly as she walked forward and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek before stepping to the side.

"Oh and dis beautiful girl,….wit dat white strip of hair, and dem beautiful green eyes,….. She sure must be your Rogue ehe Remy,…. She more pretty den you could of told me child!" Godiva clicked her tongue and opened her arms. "Com'ere my baby!... Lemme get a good look at dat face ah yours!" Rouge blushed and knelt down by the woman.

"Thank ya mame,…. Pleased tah make your acquaintance!" Rogue took Godiva's hand in her gloved ones and admired her nails. "My, those nails are something else!" Rogue grinned and looked over to Gambit who sat on the other side of the bed studying the situation. Their eyes met and again they exchanged humorous smiles with knowing glances.

"Well t'ank you my baby!... Remy say he t'ink dere too long but I done told 'em dat de only t'ing a dyin' woman gotta do is look good!" She laughed admiring her own nails. Rouge smiled but as she looked back to Remy, she saw the sadness in his eyes. He looked away and swallowed hard, still trying to keep himself in check.

"And lemme see dis lovely lady,… Oooooo girl yo hair be as red as fire,…. You must be de mother hen ehe?... What was it,… Jean?... You de wife of de Caption,… and he ain't none too fond of Remy I T'ink!" Godiva chuckled but her laugher caught in her throat and she started to cough and shake. Instantly Gambit was ready with pills in his hand and her glass of water.

"Here Godiva,… careful, one at ah time,… just try to swallow dem easy." Gambit was patiently feeding her a pill then some water, using a cloth to wipe up the water that spilled out as she coughed. The gathered X-Men watched him, all but Storm slightly surprised at how easily he stepped in as a nurse. Storm had first met him in the form of a child, scared and exhausted from running away from the Shadow King. Gambit had protected her, held her when she woke with nightmares and nursed her when she had gotten too sick from cold. The Weather Goddess let her eyes travel from Gambit and his Angle over to the faces of her team mates. She was glad, even relived despite the sadness of the circumstances that the others were finally able to see this side of the always so secretive, flirtatious, mischievous and sometimes reckless Cajun X-Men. This was the Remy that she loved as a brother, and who loved her.

As Godiva finally stopped coughing she lay her head back, eyes closed, brow knit and smile gone. Remy was at her side, almost in the bed with her, holding her hand, sad eyes watching her twisted expression. What none of them knew, except for Jean because of her telepathy, was that his empathy was almost crippling, the nausea, pain and exhaustion mixed with his own heart ach, twisting like a hot knife in his gut. Jean was next to him now, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_*Careful Gambit,….Even you can only take on so much of her pain before it effects your physical condition….. I can sense your distress,…. And your own exhaustion…. She knows you're here for her, it's okay,….you need to shield your self,…her pain will be over soon.* _Jean's soft. Comforting tone echoed in his mind as he leaned back in his chair letting out a deep sigh. He knew she was right, but he had to hold on to Godiva as long as he could, soon she would be gone forever. The dying woman opened her eyes and looked up at Jean with a soft smile that was returned to her as Jean sat down at the foot of the bed.

"You were right, my name is Jean,… and I am married to Cyclops, our team leader,… but despite what Remy may think, Cyclops actually admires him a great deal,… they just don't always see eye to eye on something's." Jean spoke with consideration but shot Wolverine a side ways glance when he snickered. All eyes turned toward the Canadian that stood in the furthest corner of the room, arms crossed.

"Ummmph,… short, mean and tough as nails!... Guessing he might be de one y'all call Wolverine!... I done heard of you mista,….. lemme see dem shiny claws ya got!" Godiva spoke with renewed sass, her glance sizing up the X-Man known to be most lethal. Logan snickered again but then drew his claws as he walked away from the wall towards her. He lifted his hands up and scraped the metal together, a slightly amused look on his face. Godiva admired the claws with owws and ahhs as Gambit kept an intense gaze locked on his teammate. Wolverine returned the gaze and withdrew his claws stepping back. "Well, now dat we all properly introduced, Remy, baby,….. make us up some drinks and bring in some chairs,….. lets have us a little chat."

"Well, actually Godiva,… dey was just leavin,… got important hero stuff to do and all!" Gambit got up to show them out but his Angle wouldn't let them walk away so easily.

"Oh nonsense Remy,….. Dey gotta at least stay for my funeral!,… It won't do to finally meet ya new family just to have em walk away!,…. Now be a good boy and fetch dose drinks,… and make mine a double!" She laughed as she patted Rogue and Jean on the hand. Remy's eyes grew large and he looked around at the assembled teammates surprise and then shook his head and grumbled as he walked out of the room.

As he walked over to the bar in the living room he rested his hands on the table top and sighed for the millionth time that day. His mind was fuzzy and unfocused from the onslaught of mixed emotions he was too tired to completely shield and they just added to the headache he was attempting to block out just thinking about the shit storm he was going to face when he got back to New York. He stood up straight and rolled his shoulders twice before grabbing the glasses and bottles of liquor. Wolverine entered the room after studying the man before him, who appeared bent over and exhausted. Logan walked over towards his teammate as he pulled out a cigar from his pocket, rolling it in his fingers. Gambit ignored his presence as he mixed the drinks, his hands moving with seasoned skill. There was a shared silence before Logan finally spoke with a grunt as he opened the balcony door and stepped outside.

"Why didn't ya just tell us Cajun?" His voice was gruff and straight to the point but his tone was less aggressive then Remy was use to which made the Red eyed mutant look up from his shaker as he continued to mix the drinks.

"It was Remy's own god damn business and none of y'alls!...Ain't somet'ings allowed to be private?!" Gambit's words were hushed but his tone was sharp and tense. He poured the drinks into the glasses then set them on the tray.

" We would have understood if you had just said you were going to a flipin funeral!...What is yer problem Gumbo!?" Logan had reentered the room and stood in front of Gambit, blocking his way with the tray of booze. The two men stood their ground, both glaring at the other.

"I don't want de X-Men to be apart of my life down 'ere!... Every time somet'ing happens and my past is brought up I see de looks on your faces!" Gambit set down the tray and his hands balled into fists as he stared down at the shorter man. "Gambit don't need to apologize for who I am or where I come from!... I be an X-Men because I want to be but I don't need to be,…. Don't need to impress Xavier's precious students, beg Cyclops to let me say good bye to my Angel…. Or de Avengers for dat matter!" He handed Wolverine a drink then picked up the tray. "Dere ain't too many people dat I care 'bout 'nough to stop every'ting for!... Godiva,….. She one of 'em!" He walked toward the bedroom but stopped as he heard Logan's growl.

"Nobody's askin' ya to beg Gumbo!... Just honesty!... And you can't seem to get that through yer thick Cajun skull!" Wolverine waited for Remy to turn around and say something but the younger mutant just shook his head and walked back into the bedroom that was filled with Godiva's voice.

The ladies of the X-Men were smiling as Godiva laughed out loud about _Dem Ol' Days_ when She was Remy's Guardian Angel.

"Oh, my y'all should have seen dis boy when he was only knee high to a grass hopper!... Wild hair, long…Just a mess!" She laughed as she took her glass from Remy and touched his face. "Dose devil eyes of his and dat angel smile,….. dats what we use to say, _Le Diable Blance, De devils eyes wit an angel smile!" _She took a sip and Remy handed out the drinks then sat down in his chair, an unreadable expression on his face, one hand holding the drink and the other flipping a coin on his knuckles. Logan walked in with his drink and leaned against the door frame. "He was so small, half starved by dat piece o' shit Fagin, covered in bruises and filthy,….." Godiva waved her hand in disgust at the memory of Fagin as Gambit cleared his throat to change the subject.

"Godiva what color you gonna get your hair Chere?" Remy asked with a big grin leaning forward.

"Ya know child,…. At first I was t'inkin bout blond,….. ya know wit lots of curls,…. But now lookin at dis beautiful red,….." She reached out and played with Jean's firey locks. "But if I ware dat Red dress den I don't wanna be lookin like a big ol' fire truck!" She laughed and slapped Rogue's Knee who grined and nodded in agreement. "Oh but now where was I,…. Oh right,…. But even through Remy was a rag tag little hellion,…. He was still such a sweet little baby to me and de other workin' girls!" Godiva leaned forward and pinched his cheek as he smirked and took another swallow, wishing she would stop talking about his childhood to his teammates.

"Working Girl?" Wolverine questioned from the door with an eye brow raised. Gambit shot him a glare as Godiva responded with sass.

"Well listen here now Mista Wolfman,…. I might not be much to look at now but in my day Godiva was the sweetest piece of chocolate ass dis side of de Mason Dixon!" She snapped her fingers. "Ain't dat right Remy?!" She laughed as she hit his arm. Gambit rubbed his face with a soft laugh then looked up into her face shaking his head.

"Yhea Godiva,… You right!" He sighed and slammed back his drink, deciding he was entirely too sober for such a self exposing conversation. He got up and walked out of the room past Wolverine who snickered at Gambit's frustration. Remy made a be line for the bar, poured himself a double shot of Bourbon swallowing it down with hast before making another drink. He could hear Godiva's loud laugh and the other voices all adding to the conversation. _Fuck Me! _He didn't want to go back in there but he knew he had to, or he wouldn't know what she was telling them.

"…. And every day dis boy would come by me and de girls,…. Tellin' us we was soooo pretty and callin' us Mam,….. just like a little gentleman!" Godiva gushed as she took Remy's hand once he sat down again, looking everywhere but at his teammates who where all staring at him.

"Ah Gentleman you say?... He seems tah be more of a Scoundrel these days." Rogue smiled at Remy with a twinkle in her eye, attempting to lighten his mood. It was obvious to all except for Godiva that Remy did not want the focus of the conversation to be about him.

"Oh well now Baby dat was true back den as well!... Dis boy was quick as a wipe when he saw a tourist wit a big old fat wallet!... Remy was de best pick pocket Fagin ever had,… could work a crowded street and make more in one night den most hustlers make in a week!" Godiva turned to Remy squeezing his hand. 'It still makes my blood boil when I t'ink 'bout dat lazy, good fo' nothing son of a bitch Fagin making all you children steal fo' him just so he could beat and starve y'all, spending dat money gambling, drinkin' and whorein'!... Why your Papa and de Guilds ever let dat bastard run you boys ragged is beyond dis ol' whore!" Godiva sighed as she swallowed down the remainder of her drink then lay back with her eyes closed. Gambit was swirling his drink, head down, off to the side. There was a pause, a silence that felt too awkward for the uncomfortable mutant theif. But just when he was going to get up and ask the X-Men to leave, there was a knock at the door and he was up and out of his chair before anyone could even react.

"'Ello Sir,… we got all dese hair pieces for Godiva to try on,…. We ready for it?" A flamboyant black man stood in the door way with a chubby older woman and another woman younger, in heels and what might be considered a tube dress, so short, bending over was not an option. Remy smiled and nodded as they came inside.

"Please,….. help yourself to food and drinks." Gambit's voice sounded strained even to himself, his smile thin. "She be in dere,…. Just give her whatever she likes!" Gambit swallowed down his drink. Then headed for the bar to make another as he heard Godiva clap her hands with excitement as the hair designers walked in with several suitcases. Remy rolled his eyes and poured his drink as he saw Wolverine walking toward him. Without a word he poured two double shots then handed one glass to the Canadian with out looking at him. Logan looked down at the drink then up at Remy and with a shrug took the drink. Gambit nodded then walked past him toward the balcony doors, stepping outside. He rested his elbows on the balcony as down below he watched a girl bike by with a wash board on her back, one of the many street musicians heading to Royal street to play. Logan joined him outside taking out his cigar.

"Gotta light Gumbo?" For perhaps the first time in a long time, the rough edge of the Wolverine's voice was soften, his tone almost casual as he spoke. Gambit glanced over at his teammate with a thoughtful expression, before reaching out with one glowing finger. Their eyes met as Wolverine slowly stuck his cigar in his mouth and leaned forward, allowing Remy to charge the tip of his cigar. The moment was slow, and as he began to puff, he squinted at Remy through the clouds of smoke, his gaze sizing up the man who had little over an hour ago kicked him off a roof. Remy returned his gaze with an acknowledging stare, and as he took out a cigarette and lit it for himself the two men turned to look out over the city streets, an unspoken truce between them.

Inside Godiva had a fashion show once again, this time with the audience of X-Women. Even on the balcony the two X-Men could hear her laughter and the amused reactions of their teammates. As the silence stretched between the two X-Men, Remy could feel the warmth of his drinks settling in and the uneasy tension of the situation began to dissipate, he rolled his shoulders and stretched out like a cat but instantly stopped and shot a glance toward Wolverine as an all too familiar voice sounded over his com badge.

_*Wolverine, Status update!...Have you located Gambit?*_ Wolverine held the badge in his hand then looked over to Gambit who stood tall with one eye brow cocked, a serious expression on his face. Logan huffed then shook his head and responded.

"Yhea Cyck,… we got him." His words where short but they invoked a sigh of relief from Scott.

_*Good! We will expect you at O-3 hundred hours?!" _The tone suggested the time was more of a command then a question. Wolverine watched as Gambit's jaw twitched and his fists balled up, a lethal look in his eyes.

"Better make that 0-8 hundred,…. And tomorrow,… Cajun's got something to take care of down here first." Wolverine snickered at Remy's reaction as the mutant thief let out a relived sigh and pinched the bridge of his noise. He could tell the Cajun prince of thieves was running on little sleep, coffee and cigarettes and was in no mood for a fight but would if he had too.

*_You have got to be joking me?!... Logan!... What the hell is so important that we are facing possible prosecution from S.H.I.E.L.D for?... Your mission is to bring him back here even if he is resisting!... You know how much is at stake here!" _Cyclops sounded pissed. Wolverine growled and looked over to Gambit who was pacing and muttering French to himself with eyes glowing red.

"Fuck this!... This is yer god damn problem,… deal with it!" Logan barked as he tossed the com badge to Gambit and walked inside all the while muttering about flippin idiots acting like a couple of ass holes. Gambit looked down at the badge and swallowed down his prideful resentment and frustration.

_*Wolverine?... Do you copy, over?!... Damit Man answer me!" _Remy exhaled and held on to the balcony, carful not to charge it by accident.

"Cyclops,…I got a funeral to attend tomorrow…. I swear on my life,….. I will come back wit de X-Men by tomorrow night,…. And I will defend myself before Stark and his Avengers." Gambit spoke slowly and deliberately with controlled breathing, making sure he was heard clearly and with recognized authority.

*_A funeral?... For who?... Never mind,… Gambit I need you to listen to me,…. Stark is not playing around and if S.H.I.E.L.D gets involved you could bring this whole team down with you!... We need answers!... Now!" _Cyclops was beyond frustrated but Remy could tell that he too was deliberately using with strain to control himself, and for that the Cajun X-Man was appreciative.

"I know Cyclops,….. and I will take care of it!... Gambit won't let nothing happen!... Please,….. just,… hgghhe," He sighed again as he smirked at the words he was about to say, "Ya just gotta trust me Mon frère,….. I just need till tomorrow evening and den I will deal wit de situation!... D'accord?" He asked almost hopefully as he plopped down in a chair on the balcony.

_*Gambit!... You name one reason why I should trust you huh!?,….. After all this time and the half truths and bullshit you have been feeding us!... We are your team mates Gambit!... We depend on you and count on you to fight with us and defend us!,…. Not drag us down with you!... Why am I going to Trust you?!* _Cyclops voice was raised and full of exasperation. Gambit gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tight against the build up of power that threatened to explode.

"Cuze You ain't got no choice mon Captain!... Gambit will be back by tomorrow wit de rest of de team and until den you can tell Ironman, Captain America, Thor and the entire Avenger Clan as well as Nick Fury to go FUCK DEM SELVES!" Gambit snapped back with a termer of rage in his voice. The sharp tone and anger had attracted attention as Jean appeared outside on the balcony with Storm and Wolverine behind her. The two women looked concerned while Logan just shook his head with a scowl on his face. Gambit stood up and walked toward his teammates forcefully handing Jean the com badge as Cyclops's voice range out.

_*GAMBIT!... You will NOT jeopardize this team with your complete disregard for our allies!... If you don't come back now then don't come back EVER!... I will let Stark know that you are no longer an X-Man and we want nothing to do with you!... You can rot in a S.H.I.E.L.D prison for the rest of your life for all I care you….*_ The team leader's voice was cut off by his wife's plea as Remy pushed past his teammates to go back inside, straight to the bar and his bottle of bourbon.

"Scott!... Stop it! That's enough!" Jean's voice broke threw his rant as Storm hastily followed Remy inside. The weather goddess watched as her brother opened the bottle and tilted back his head, looking like a man desperately thirsty as he swallowed down the amber liquor.

"Gambit!... Remy!" Storm walked up and grabbed the bottle from his hand then set it on the table as he walked away from her gaze shaking his head and swearing in French.

"Well looks like you used some of that charm on one eye, ehe!?" Wolverine walked in with a snicker as they all turned toward the balcony doorway where Jean was calmly explaining the situation to Cyclops.

"Scott,….. Gambit is the one making all of the funeral arrangements for her and it is set for tomorrow morning. We will stay with him here in New Orleans and attend the funeral, then bring him back with us to the X-Mansion. The Avengers will understand Scott,… This woman was the closest thing to a mother he had for the first several years of his life…. We can't ask him to abandon his responsibility to her, not now." Jean's voice was reasonable and soft, patient, defusing the tension and temper of her husband and team leader. There was a long pause, as everyone waited to here Cyclops's response. Rogue walked into the room and shut Godiva's door behind her as she bit her lip and crossed her arms, well aware of the situation at hand. She looked at Remy who had taken a seat on the couch with eyes locked on Jean, hands resting on his knees as his posture was straight up, ridged with tension.

*_Jean,….. why the hell didn't he tell us this before?... If I had known the reason he was down there I could have explained it to Ironman,… but instead he refused to even keep the channels of communication open and now Stark is going to think we are stalling, trying to buy time in order to figure out how to cover our asses!..._ * Cyclops sighed with frustration, the anger dissipating slightly. Remy leaned back on the couch and rested his eyes, brow furled as he rubbed his face and scratched his stubble.

"Scott,….While we might not understand his reasons,….. Remy wanted to deal with the passing of this woman on his own,….. All that matters for the moment is that Gambit will be returning tomorrow evening and we can discuss the whys and how's of the situation before heading to the Avengers base in the morning." Jean offered without being overly authoritative. There was another long pause, as all eyes were on Gambit who leaned forward and picked up a photograph of himself at age 13, standing tall and proud in a three piece suite.

It had been taken on the day the guilds announced the union between himself and Belladonna in a ceremonial engagement party. Both he and Bell had recently completed their rights of passage into their own guilds and it had been decided that upon Remy's 18th birthday they were to be wed. Remy smiled at the memory of Godiva gushing over how handsome he was as she and Tanti Manti fixed his hair and straightened his tie before the formal announcement. He had been nervous then, wanting only to run off into the bayou and drink moonshine with his cousins, but the look of love in Godiva's eyes and the warm smile on Tanti's face made him stay put and except his fate. Too bad nothing ever works out as planed.

*_Okay Jean,…. As long as he doesn't run off and leave us to deal with this mess!* _Cyclops grumbled. Remy smirked and set down the photo as Rogue walked over toward him and sat down on the couch, wrapping her arms around him as she gazed down at the photo.

"I wont run Cyclops… Ain't got no were to go if I did." Remy sighed and stood up, braking his embrace with Rogue, giving her a sad smile as he walked back toward Godiva's room, and entered, leaving his teammates in silence.


	8. Chapter 8 Playing with Fire

(So for the chapters with Voodoo in them, I tried to research as much as I could about the death rituals and the terms for the spirits but also mixed in the X-Men's physic plan. Basically I tried to bring in as much realistic Voodoo religion as I could for this story. Hope you like it!)

The day had passed slowly, with friends and acquaintances stopping by to say their farewells to Godiva. Remy remained by her side, holding her hand, bringing her drinks, fetching her pills and playing the dutiful host to the variety of visitors, some of which were Godiva's friends from rehab or her days on the street. The X-Woman remained close by, at times taking their leave for a few hours to go buy dresses for the funeral or for some fresh air. Wolverine had stayed for only the first few hours then said he would be back before nightfall, needing to get out of the confined apartment and to go find a tailor for a suit.

As the sun hung low in the sky the last of the visitors said their goodbyes. Some wailing and crying others asking what she was going to do with her belongings, eyeing the inside of the apartment like vultures. Remy bid them adue, answered their questions then shut the front door with a sigh, leaning against it, forehead resting on the door. Jean and Storm sat in chairs across the room as Rogue walked up behind her wary teammate and warped him in her arms. He turned around and returned her embrace, running his fingers through her long wavy hair. They stood like that for a few moments, locked in an embrace they both craved, before a growl from the balcony alerted all present to Wolverine's arrival.

"You know how much flippin money they wanna charge me for just a plane black suit and tie!?... This whole dam town is nothing but crooks!" Logan grumbled as he vaulted onto the balcony from the street below before marching over to the bar mini fridge to grab a beer. Remy smirked and Rouge rolled her eyes then sighed. From the other room, a weak voice was heard, strangled for breath and weary.

"Remy,….. Commere' my baby." Godiva coughed, and then let out a low moan. Gambit quickly crossed the room and entered his Angel's bed room with Rogue a few steps behind him. Godiva was prompt up on some pillows, her eyes closed and mouth opened taking painful, shallow breaths. Remy sat on the bed with her and garbed her hand.

"Oui Godiva, Remy here!" He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and forced a smile on her face before turning to cough into her hanker chief. Jean and Storm peered in the doorway as Rogue stood in the corner, heart aching for the sadness Remy was trying to vail behind his wet eyes. Godiva looked up at him and stroked his face.

"You so handsome Monsieur LeBeau,….. always been such a beautiful boy!... I t'ank de good Lord in heaven and all de Loa's dancing at de cross roads of here and dere,….." She turned and coughed again, her whole body shaking from the effort of speech. Outside Logan stood looking out over the city, his sensitive ears listening to the ailing woman's words and thinking about how many times he had held someone in their death bed. He lowered his head with a thoughtful sigh realizing that the battle field was more common and perhaps too often by his own hands.

"Shhh,…. Don't speak Chere,….. lemme get yer water." Remy started to get up but with a surge of strength Godiva clung to his arm.

"No baby!... You gonna hear dis Remy!... I am sooo grateful dat I found you dat night!... De Lord has a plan fo us all baby!... I know sometimes you t'ink it's de devil dats been pullin' yo strings but you listen 'ere Remy Etinne LeBeau!..." She coughed again and Gambit's jaw locked his eyes glossed over. " God wants you to do yo' good work Remy! He wants you helping people and saving de world!... God made you a hero baby!... He saw what dem wicked gutter punks did to you dat night,….beating you and stabbing you in dat ally way… Dem bastards left you for dead!" Her eyes welled up and she let out a soft sob as she held his face. "I never seen so much blood coming from such a small little child!... I wasn't sure you was gonna make it Remy!... Specially not t'anks to dat drunk doctor… But God bless yo' soul Remy cuze we found you baby!... We found you and got you stitched up in time!... And de Lord saw to it tah give you dat stubborn head on yo' shoulders wit' a mind dat wont never give up and a heart strong 'nough to laugh at any evil dis bad ol; world throws yo' way!" She let out a soft chuckle as she wiped a single tear from Gambit's cheek. "Life ain't never been easy for us baby,….. we both been through our own hell's here on earth,….. but God loves us baby!... He sent me dat night to find you and save yo' life cuz it's so precious Remy!... You are a good man Remy!... No matter what nobody tell you!... You are a good man!... Ya heard me?!" She demanded with intensity in her eyes, gaze locked with his. Gambit swallowed his tears back and forced his empathy to settle. He smile at her and kissed her cheek.

"Qui Godiva,… Remy heard ya!" He whispered, eyes closed as he hugged her tight. She sighed and closed her eyes again, with a smile on her face, content that she made herself clear.

From across the room, Rogue quietly stepped out with Storm and Jean who each wiped tears from their eyes. They stood in contemplative silence as from somewhere out in the French quarter a lone saxophone played a gentle tune that drifted in threw the open balcony doors. Wolverine came inside leaning on the door frame as he pointed with his thumb back over his shoulder.

"There's a pastor and a mambo outside hitting a flask… Thinkin' there here to send Godiva on her way." Logan's tone was gentle but held some amusement. The X-Men waited in respectful silence, each occupied in personal thought until the front door rattled and a key turned in the lock.

"After you Brother LeMark." Tainti Mainti smiled as she opened the door and gestured for the pastor to enter. He was an older gentleman, with dark skin and bright white hair and teeth. He smiled at the X-Men without reservation and held out his hand towards Storm who greeted him respectfully.

"Well my oh my,…. My good wife done tol' me dere was some visitors from outta town….. You friends of Mista LeBeau?" The Pastor smiled wide as he shook all their hands.

"Yes Sir we are." Jean smiled respectfully. Tanti laughed as she shuffled in the door carrying a large bag.

"You sure can tell de super hero types by dem funny looking outfits ehe LeMark!" She laughed again as she set down her bag and reached for Rogue to give her a hug. "Hey my baby!" She smiled up at Rogue. "I know dat boy be stubborn and sometimes he might act a fool,….. but It's good yo' 'ere!... Dis gonna be hard on my poor Remy!" She sighed then looked over to the other X-Men. "Storm,….It be good to see you again girl!... You can help me summon up de spirits,….. de Loa been tellin' me all day dat a goddess was commin' to de ceremony but I didn't rightfully know what dey was goin' on 'bout till I saw you standin' 'ere!" She reached up and hugged Storm who returned the embrace and nodded. The Voodoo priestess then turned toward Jean and Wolverine and nodded in acknowledgment. "Welcome Y'all… Be interesting to see how de Loa recognize a telepath… You can help me keep Remy from getting too close to de fire,….. damn fool almost got burnt last time!" She shook her head as she walked towards the bedroom door and patted Logan on the shoulder. "Would you grab dat bag over dere my baby." She asked without hesitation and continued toward the door followed by the Pastor then the X-Women. Logan cocked an eye brow as Rogue smiled at him with a shrug and handed him the large colorful bag.

Inside the candle lit room Remy lay with Godiva in his arms, eyes closed as he hummed "Swing low Sweat Chariot." He looked up with a resigned melancholy at the appearance of both the Baptist Pastor and his Mambo. He looked down at Godiva and whispered good bye in French, kissed her forehead once more then carefully removed himself and lay her on the pillows. Her eyes fluttered open as she reached up and patted his cheek then she turned toward the new arrivals.

"Hey dere Tanti Mainti!... 'Ello Brother LeMark….. Guess it's time ehe?" She smiled and kissed both of their hands before laying back, the pain still evident on her brow. The others filed into the room and took their seats as directed by Tainti Mainti Who stood on one side of Godiva's bed behind the Pastor as Remy sat on the other side holding her hand. After a few moments of silence Brother LeMark took Godiva's other hand and placed a cross in it and held it firm in his grip as he closed his eyes.

"Forgive me my sins, O Lord, forgive me my sins;  
de sins of my youth, de sins of my age, de sins of my soul,  
de sins of my body; my idle sins, my serious voluntary sins;  
de sins I know, de sins I do not know; de sins I have concealed  
for so long, and which are now hidden from my memory.

I am truly sorry for every sin, mortal and venial,  
for all de sins of my childhood up to dis very present hour.

I know my sins have wounded Thy Tender Heart oh Lord,  
O My Savior, let me be freed from de bonds of evil through  
de most bitter Passion of My Redeemer. Amen.

O My Jesus, forget and forgive what I have been. Amen."

Brother LeMark opened his eyes and bent down to give Godiva a kiss on her forehead and whisper his blessing in her ear as he wiped her tear streaked face with a white handkerchief. He stood up then took his turn in the corner as Tanti Mainti replaced his presence at the death bed. She too smiled down at Godiva then looked up toward Remy with a nod. He reached down into her bag and pulled out a large mason jar of spiced rum with 21 hot peppers steeping inside. He then poured the drink into glasses on a tray and handed the jar to Mainti who held it up high as he dutifully handed the glasses to all those assembled.

"We here now callin on Baron Samedi,… de loa of death. We drink dis drink in yo' honor dat you may come help us guide dis woman's soul through de cross roads of dis life and de next." Tanti nodded again. And Gambit raised his glass, the others hesitantly following his lead as they eyed the hot peppers floating in their glasses. Every one drank, the locals slamming down the beverage, the Pastor included while the X-Men, Wolverine included winced and coughed on the peppery liquor. Once Remy set down his cup he picked up Godiva's and held it to her lips as he helped her with her last drink. As she sipped the liquid Tainti set her hands over his and nodded toward his pack of cigarettes on the night stand. Remy released the glass to Tanti and picked up the pack, lighting one with his finger then resting it on the ash tray. "We light dis cigarette fo' you Baron Samedi, may de smoke please you wit de firey drink." Tanti set the glass down and wiped Godiva's chin with her tunic. She looked around at the X-Men then spoke low in a whisper. "Close yo' eyes now and let de spirits in,….. but don't dance too close to de fire and if you see de man wit dark glasses and a top hat reaching for Remy," She turned toward Jean, "make sure you grab hold of 'em tight, cuze some of dem dat dead wanna see him burn!" Jean looked over toward Gambit who already had his eyes closed, his brow furled in concentration. From across the room she could already feel the psychic heat and the empathetic wave of discomfort and pain emanating from Remy whose shields where lowered to let the spirits in. Jean exchanged looks with a nervous Rogue and a less then confident Storm before glancing at a mostly skeptical Wolverine who reluctantly closed his eyes as the Mambo again insisted.

At first it was just dark, the only sound the breath of those in the bed room. But as the darkness began to consume all those invoking the spirits, the flicker of flames came from somewhere, distant and yet present. The sounds of drumming and chanting began to accompany the essence of fire, not from outside but within each individual until all the occupants of Godiva's room where gathered together at a large fire. Spirits danced around the fire, their images blurred and distorted, unclear and yet their presence was almost over whelming. Gambit stood with Godiva's limp body in his arms, the other's where behind him watching as a figure emerged from the fire, a dark face with even darker glasses and a top hat. The Loa Baron Samedi stood as a transparent figure within the flames. Although the visitors to his realm did not take a step forward they found themselves moving closer to the fire and chanting and drums surrounding them as the heat increased. Jean looked over toward Tainti Mainti, her head moving in slow motion even as the spirits around them raced past. The Voodoo Mambo was arched backwards, her eyes sold white and palms open. The Pastor looked the same but with hands folded as did Storm. She was next to them, naked and elevated with a wind of spiritual energy wrapping around her and blowing her hair. As Jean struggled to turn her head she realized that both Wolverine and Rouge where also frozen like the others, eyes white and moths slightly open, palms out. She turned her head forward and felt her chest seize as the white smile of the Loa was not just in front of her but inside her, his laughter echoing loader than anything else. She suddenly found herself inside the fire, the phoenix within her rising as the low, deep voice of the Loa spoke not to her but through her.

_*What woman is this who brings such powerful guardians with her to my fire?...A being of pure energy, raw and elemental as all of the universe!*_

Jean felt his hands or possibly her own hands caresses her body somehow reaching from inside her in a way more intimate then she ever thought possible. Her breath caught and she heard him laugh as he stepped out of her form and walked around her in a circle, admiring her fiery form. His attention then turned toward Storm who seemed to be receiving most of the attention from the wrath like spirits.

_*And they bring me a Goddesses,….. or rather one who might be a Goddesses, if she did not humble herself to be among mortals!* _There was a threatening darkness in his tone but a smile and laugh appeared almost transposed over his scowl and flash of teeth. _*Yet what Mortals these be!...Fierce warriors, a Holey man and a Mambo,… all binging this poor soul to my door way!* _ Suddenly without even a moment of time passing Jean was once more standing amongst the others as the Loa, now towering over the fire held Godiva's limp form in one arm as if she were a baby and with the other hand held Remy's frozen body in a vice like grip. Jean felt Tainti's voice inside her head, echoing a warning to reach out for Remy before he got burned. _*I hear your warning Mambo,…. But those on the other side say this soul has a reckoning waiting for him,…. And their vengeance is just!* _His laughter was higher now, and more like a wild animal as he lowered Remy's body toward the flames that seemed to form arms and screaming faces all reaching for the prone X-Man who's eyes were sold black, a frozen look of anguish on his face.

Jean felt her heart seize in her chest as suddenly her mind was filled with the voices of all those present. Rogue was crying out to stop him just as Storm was demanding the Loa release Remy. Their voices intertwined with Logan's growl, Tainti's desperate chants and the Pastors prayers all meshed together with the underling sound of drums and the anguished cries of pain from Remy who was begging for the spirits forgiveness as he pleaded his apologies for past wrongs done. Without conscious thought Jean felt the phoenix rise within her and wrap it's self protectively around Gambit's battered and burned form, forcing the flame spirits back as she felt her wrath burn the fingers of the mighty Loa.

Just as suddenly as the cries had started they all stopped as a voice called out, sweet and soft. Jean looked up and saw Godiva's floating form dressed in flowing white with the brightness of the flames subdued by her presence. Behind her the Loa stood with a cigarette in his mouth and grin on his face.

_*Don't you burn dis boy,… Remy is a Good Man!... He will make amends for de wrongs… He will make it right!* _Godiva's voice was clear and melodic as an angle might sound and it seemed to sooth the fiery spirits. Her body lowed and she walked towards Remy who was naked and curled in a ball, his skin covered in burns and ash. He was painting through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezed tight, body shaking, Godiva bent down and lifted him up, his body suddenly transformed to that of his child self. She cradled him in her arms and kissed his forehead then, handing him to Jean, she reached out to take the arm of the still grinning Loa. Together they walked into the fire and as he turned around his voice echoed although his mouth did not move.

_*He is lucky to have a Guardian Angel,….. But his time will come!* _Laughter echoed as the two figures disappeared into the fire with all of the spirits, like a giant black hole until nothing was left but darkness and the heavy breaths of those in the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9 Music to Quench the Fire

Rogue opened her eyes first with a gasp fallowed by Wolverine who looked surprised if not slightly alarmed. As Storm's eyes fluttered open with a deep sigh, Jean's eyes flew open and snapped to the side, arms out just in time to catch Remy's body as he fell forward from the chair shaking, eyes still rolled. Tainti shook her head and stumbled as the Pastor leaned back against the wall crossing himself and thanking Jesus.

"Tainti Mainti,… I think Gambit's body is in shock! His mind is telling his body that he is suffering from third degree burns!" Jeans voice was almost panicked but the Red head held her team mates shaking body as Wolverine and Rogue reached out toward them.

"Storm!... Girl go fill up dat ol' tub wit ice water!... We got tah wake 'em up!" Tainti sighed moving like a mother fussing as she looked in her bag for herbs and her gourd rattle. Instantly Storm was in the bathroom creating a miniature ice storm.

"Here Rogue take him to the bathroom." Jean lifted his form with the use of telepathy as she stood up. Rogue reached for Gambit with desperate tenderness, stroking his hair as Logan stood aside, fists clenched and brow furled. Tainti followed her in and began stripping Gambit of his dress shirt, paints, socks and shoes. Rogue assisted by holding him as his body trembled, his breaths biting back building agony. Tainti didn't hesitate to snatch Remy's briefs right as Jean walked in, causing the married woman to turn away and blush.

"Oh come now Chil'! Ain't you never seen a grown man naked!" Tainti chastised her as Rogue exchanged a blushed glance with Jean and an amused eyebrow from Storm. Rogue lowered Remy's hot, sweat covered body into the icy water and instantly his eyes flew open and he sat up with a cry, holding himself. Tainti threw some herbs into the water and placing one hand on Remy's face as he shut his eyes again tight, gasping with teeth chattering, she began to chant as her other hand shook the rattled. Her fingers traced voodoo symbols of protection on his for head then on his back, arms and legs. After a few moments the trembling calmed as the water warmed quickly, his dangerous temperature brought back down to a high fever.

Remy opened his eyes, one at a time, blinking with a head full of anguished voices that died down as his awareness of his surroundings began to focus. With a groan he looked up at Tainti then rubbed his face and stretched his shoulders.

"Hey Remy,…. Shuga',… Y'all right?" Rogues voice was soft but did little to hind her concern. At the sound of her voice he looked at her through separated fingers that still covered his face. Then with a deep sigh he brought his hands to the sides of the tub and struggled to get up, his body soar and dis-coordinated. The effort proved too much and he slumped back into the tub with a groan.

"Just wait a minute dere Chil',… you gotta let yo' body relax,… you got burned somet'ing awful at dat fire!... We lucky Godiva has such a strong Gros-bon-ange, or de Loa might have given you to dem vengeful spirits!" Tainti fussed at Remy as she cupped handfuls of the water and poured it over his still shaking form. Remy's eyes where closed tight again as he struggled to control his breath, trying to regain his composure.

"Gros-bon-ange?" Jean asked with curiosity from the door way next to Storm who stood with a towel, waiting for Remy.

"Gros-bon-ange means great good angel… In Voodoo we believe dat when a body come inta dis world part of de cosmic life force passes into de human being and becomes deir gros-bon-ange." Tainti stroked Remy's face as she sat on the edge of the tub, letting the fatigued thief rest his weary head on her lap, breath slowing and body trembling less. She turned toward Jean with a thoughtful expression as she continued her explanation. "All living t'ings share dis life force. It connects us all in de great web of energy. De gros-bon-ange keeps de body alive and conscious, den after death, it passes back into de cosmos. Without de gros-bon-ange, a person aint got no life force." She looked down at Remy as he sat back up with another mumbled groan and once again struggled to get up, this time with the help of Rouge as Storm walked in and wrapped a towel around his waist. On unsteady feet, the weary X-Man wrapped an arm around both of his team mates and began the difficult process of walking back toward Godiva's room. Jean stood aside as they past, placing a comforting hand on Remy's back. Tainti and Jean followed them into the candle lit room. Logan was crotched in the corner watching the pastor as he said prayers over Godiva's body. A sheet pulled over her head. Remy stumbled away from his friends and knelt down next to the Pastor and folded his hands in prayer as he rested his elbows on the bed. Brother LeMark placed a hand on Remy's head as the other one held the bible that he continued to read from. Tanti turned toward Jean and whispered as Rogue and Storm each respectfully turned to hear the Mambo.

"De most important part of de death ritual is to send de gros-bon-ange to de cosmic community of ancestral spirits, where family members can revere it as a loa, and where it can offer advice and help to surviving family members. If dis aint accomplished, den de gros-bon-ange can become trapped here on earth, bringing misfortune and disease to dose family members who ignored its needs….. But we don't gotta worry bout dat none. Just dem angry spirits. Dats all." She sighed as she walked over and stood beside Brother LeMark, and also bent her head in prayer. The X-Men watched in respectful silence the passing of Remy's Guardian Angel.

…

Remy stood on the balcony, dressed for a night out, drink swirling in his hand as he squinted his tired eyes against the evening breeze. Wolverine stood next to him in civilian clothes, his typical plaid button down and jeans, finishing his cigar as he sideways glanced at the Cajun Thief who hadn't spoken a word since waking out of his torturous trance except to bid Tainti Manti and Brother Lemark Audui and state he was going out. The initial reaction from his team members was concern, suggesting he get some rest, relax, or talk about how he was feeling. At their recommendations he simply shook his head and poured himself yet another drink, then got dressed in silence.

As he turned around and leaned back against the balcony, he closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them to find three beautiful women all dressed in discreetly elegant evening attire. Remy smiled, a soft turn of his lips but perhaps the first to appear on his drawn face all day.

"Where we going Sugar?" Rouge asked as she stepped out on to the balcony and caressed his face with silken gloves. He leaned into her touch and his smile grew.

"To lose ourselves in de music,…. Let it wash over us until dats all dere is." His tone was thoughtful and as he wrapped an arm around Rouge he nodded to the others then gestured toward the door. "Shall we mon amies?" His question was met with smiles and nods even though all present where hesitant, unsure if more drink and escaping the current reality of the situation was really the best idea.

Within an hour the five X-Men found themselves ushered through the back entrance of a club with a line around the block outside. Remy had greeted the door man and then the manager with familiar smiles and embraces as they welcomed him back. All of the X-Men were brought to a lone table in the very front of the upstairs overlooking the stage below. With a few hushed words, a smile and a hundred dollar hand shake to their waiter, the X-Men where served almost immediately a sample platter of Cajun cuisine and a bucket of chilled beers along with five glasses of Conac.

Gambit raised his glass in the air, a gestured fallowed by his teammates.

"May Godiva rest in peace!" His words were short, his emotions restricted as he cheersed his friends then swallowed down his drink with Logan, the ladies choosing to sip their beverage gingerly. A silence stretched among the mutants as everyone picked at the platter and Logan pounded three beers. Remy stared at his lit cigarette, watching the smoke swirl as the fire in his eyes locked on the burning ember. The others watched him as they ate until Logan leaned back and spoke frankly.

"You got a lot of pissed off dead people that wanna see you burn….. Mind telling us what that's all about?" Wolverine asked leaning back with arms folded, eyeing the Cajun to gage his reaction. The others all glanced at Logan then back to Remy. Rogue set her hand on his shoulder and the Cajun X-Man looked up at her, his face expressionless. His eyes drifted to each team mate's face before he leaned back and took a long drag, his gaze settling on Wolverine as he squinted through the smoke.

"Made a lot of enemies long before I ever joined de X-Men….. If you came back to de fire enough I am sure some of de souls you have sent to de cross roads would be dere to greet you too Monsieur Wolverine." His tone was flat, unapologetic and almost biting. He smirked at Logan's huff, then raised a beer at him in a mock cheers before he took a swallow.

"You make any of these enemies 'round the time you where hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's security?" Wolverine countered as he slammed down his fourth empty bottle. The tension between the two was growing and the women watched their temperamental teammates, wary of how the conversation would unfold. Gambit stubbed out his cigarette and simply shrugged before he raised his hand to get their waiter's attention. The man was at their table immediately taking down an order for more beer, a bottle of red wine and a tray of crawfish pies with a large side of Alligator Sauce PIiquante. When the man left, Remy smiled at the Women's reactions.

"I don't see any of that on the menu Remy." Jean mused as she raised an eyebrow. He laughed and nodded.

"Oui,….. but dey know dat when Remy LeBeau comes 'round, I wanna get all my Cajun favorites in one meal!... De chef knows what I like,… stopped in yester day to say 'ello, told 'em I'd be back,…. Just didn't t'ink I'd have company." The end of his comment was spoken with a sigh as he leaned back again with another beer eyes directed to the stage below where a large brass band was assembling. Wolverine leaned forward, and with a wave of his hand pushed off Jean and Storm's warning glances.

"You didn't answer my question Gumbo!... What in the hell where you doing at S.H.E.I.L.D?... Who where you working for?!" The question's came out as more of a growl, the mighty Wolverine, less then pleased by Remy's deliberate dodging of the subject at hand. As a response Remy ignored the question and nodded toward the stage below.

"De bands bout to start,….too loud for conversation mes amies,… just enjoy!" Gambit smiled and warped an arm around Rogue who half smiled back and settled into his embrace as she glanced at the others with a shrug.

"Gambit!" Wolverine barked in a sharp tone!

"Logan,…..leave it!" Jean warned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Storm too was shaking her head, blue eyes steady on Wolverine. Gambit did not turn his gaze from the stage but simply sipped his beer then spoke in a stern and deliberate tone.

"Monsieur Wolverine,…. I suggest you drop the subject and let me have my time to morn… Enjoy my hospitality,….. or leave,….. Before I make dat decision for you!" His tone grew sharper as his fiery gaze finally shifted to Logan's steel blue. Both men locked eyes and for a moment the female teammates where on guard to quickly defuse the situation. After a long moment, Logan snickered and leaned back grabbing another beer, his gaze cast down on to the stage below as he muttered to himself. The women all let out a breath and a smirk returned to Remy's face. "'Ere Logan,…for your…sensitive ears." Remy leaned forward with a knowing smile as he set a pair of ear plugs in front of his snarling team mate. Wolverine looked down at them then back to Gambit with resentment but just before he could open his mouth to tell the Cajun where he could stick the plugs a trumpet sounded load and clear, followed by a full brass band, the sound taking all off guard except for Remy who leaned back again with an easy smile on his lips.

After only a few moments Wolverine growled in irritation as he grabbed the plugs and shoved them in his ears, glaring at their host who once again mock cheers him before pulling Rouge in closer and kissing the top of her head. She smiled back at him, and let out a sigh wondering if this would be the last time they were out together. The thought caused her brown to crinkle and she bit her lip. She glanced over as Ororo offered her a comforting smile and Jean a knowing expression.

_*Don't worry Rogue,…. If anyone can talk their way out of this mess it's Gambit!*_ Rogue smiled back and nodded. Everything would be alright,…it had to be.

As the night wore on and the drinks continued to flow the X-Men actually found themselves having a good time. Gambit kept the ladies dancing, always with a refill for their glasses while Logan ate his share and then some of the Cajun cuisine. At one point he even admitted to Jean that while he didn't like New Orleans the food was good, the drinks strong and the music not so bad.

Rogue giggled and tapped Remy on his shoulder as she pointed out the fierce warrior Wolverine leaning back in his chair and tapping his foot in time with the music. Gambit laughed and spun Rouge as they began to dance.

"Even de mighty Wolverine feels de beat, non?... Bout time dat sour puss joined de party!" Gambit's eyes glowed and for the first time in too long he felt the traumas of his past, the burdens of his immediate life and the uncertainty of his future just melt away as the music and drink let him float. Dispite his reservations, he had to admit that his evening was far better shared with friends. He released Rouge just as he took Storm's hand who smiled at him with rosy cheeks, the liquor showing in her caramel skin tone.

"Havin' fun Stormy?" He grinned as he dipped her then swirled her around out and then back into his arms.

"With you Remy,…. Always!... Only you could side tract four X-Men from our mission and persuade us to go drinking and dancing!" She mused with one eyebrow up. He chuckled at her expression then shrugged and picked up his glass of wine, swallowing it down in one gulp.

"Don't forget dinning too!... Dis old boy knows how to show ya a good time in my city, ehe?" He smiled mischievously at the white haired Goddess then kissed her hand with a bow as he turned back toward Jean swopping her into his continuous dancing.

"Don't you ever get tired Monsieur LeBeau?!" Jean laughed as she kept time with him.

"Not as long as dere is music, wine and beautiful women to keep dis Cajun boy smiling!" Remy winked at her then turned his attention back to Rogue who was tying her hair back in a lose braid as Ororo took a seat with Logan who finally seemed to be loosening up after almost twelve beers.

"Mon Chere',….. a more beautiful woman Remy ain't never seen!" Gambit wrapped his arms around her and gave his most seductive grin. His fiery eyes locked with her emerald green ones and for a moment her breath caught as she remembered just how irresistibly charming Remy was. His grin became a soft smile at her flustered expression and he pulled her in tight and spoke with sincerity. "I am glade your 'ere wit me Rogue!" He smelled her hair and kissed it before loosening his grip to return to the everlasting brass band that seemed to capture the celebration of life in every note.

Wolverine snickered at the flirtatious Cajun charmer as he turned toward Storm and Jean who had taken their seats and had both switched to water, feeling a strong buzz from their intoxicants. "Looking at 'em you wouldn't even know that a few hours ago he was week kneed and messed up from that Voodoo fire!...You can always count on Gumbo to act like he doesn't have a care in the world right as the shit is hitting the fan!" Wolverine huffed and killed another beer.

"It's how he cope's Logan. The loss of a loved one and the stress of this Avenger's situation is effecting him more then he likes to let on. His shields where down during the death ritual and I felt his utter exhaustion and emotional fatigue." They all turned to look at Gambit who was dancing now by himself as Rouge had gone to the ladies room. He was moving and stepping and clapping with his eyes closed and brow furled as if he was focusing all his energy on the music. "He knows that if he doesn't keep moving then he won't have the energy to get back up. And if he lets his mind grapple all the trials ahead of him, then he might not have the strength and determination he needs to come out on top." Jean sighed as she drank her water. "He is a poker player Logan,… always playing the hand he's dealt with a smile and a confident front even if he knows that his bluff is about to be called." Jean mused and Storm nodded thoughtfully. Wolverine looked at the two women then back at Remy who was now rejoined by Rogue as the two smiled and danced around their private balcony.

"Well coping or not I still think he's a damn, reckless fool and no amount of smiling or fast talking is going to get him outta this mess and then where will that leave us?... Just you wait Jeanie,... the X-Men are gonna have to take sides either with Stark or we got Gambit's back,… and unless he can offer a real good reason for his little breaking and entering stunt, then I am inclined to side with the Avenger's, … even if Fury can be a jack ass!" Logan growled. Jean looked at Wolverine with a sad expression as Storm crossed her arms with an angry glare.

"Who do you trust more Wolverine, Gambit or S.H.E.I.L.D?" Storms tone was biting but ever dignified. Logan looked at her with narrow eyes as he relit his cigar. After a moment of contemplation Logan let out a gruff laugh.

"Gambit,… but I ain't the one sitting on the jury stand and if you asked Ironman or Cap or any of the other Avenger's I am thinking they wont feel the same way." Wolverine let out his own sigh as he ashed his cigar.

"Well then Gambit will need to convince them otherwise… You may not have faith in his gift of persuasion but I have seen firsthand how well Remy can control a volatile situation and keep an upper hand when he should be backed into a corner. I do not doubt that he will maintain his composure and will save face for not only his own sake but that of the team's as well. Remy is far more careful and calculating then you give him credit for Logan. I am assured he will handle whatever accusations Stark and the Avengers attack him with!" With that Ororo smiled with confidence and rose from her seat as she joined Gambit and Rouge on the dance floor.

"Sure hope she's right. Cuze if not,… we got some tough decisions to make as a team." Logan grumbled as he glanced at Jean who offered a gentle smile and a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever happens we will face it together, as a team." Jean spoke with assertion as she leaned back and watched the band play, confident even if she knew she shouldn't be.


	10. Chapter 10 Lay Me Down to Rest

Jean sat up with a yawn and stretched, glade she had switched to water towards the end of the night. Like her teammates, she was laying on one of the traveling blow up mattresses that they kept handy in the Blackbird's storage bins for overnight missions. She looked to her right and saw Rogue sprawled out on a mattress with the other two empty and no one on the couch. Her attention shifted to the balcony where she saw Ororo sitting with Logan standing and leaning over the Balcony. As she joined them outside they both turned to greet her, Storm with a pleasant smile and Wolverine with a simple nod.

"How are you feeling today Jean?" Ororo asked as she sipped some lavender tea that Remy had somehow acquired for her.

"Fine, considering I haven't had that much to drink in quite some time." Jean laughed as she took a seat. Wolverine turned around and held up a mug.

"Gumbo brewed coffee,….. ya want some?" He asked with a raspy voice as he cracked his neck.

"Yes thank you Logan, with cream and sugar….. And where is our host this morning? It is not even nine o'clock and he rarely rolls out of bead before noon!" Jean mused.

"I do not believe he has set down his head to rest since well before we arrived in New Orleans!... He is no doubt taking care of the last arrangements and bringing us breakfast." Storm sighed as she handed Jean a note left by Gambit that explained as much. Jean nodded then turned to take her coffee from Logan who walked back out onto the balcony followed by a sleepy and yawning Rogue. The Sothern bell squinted at her team mates with one eye as she held her head.

"Lord mah head feels like a jackhammer is tryin to break threw mah skull!" Rogue complained as she took a seat and covered her face with her hands.

"Good thing you got such a thick head then darling!" Wolverine chuckled as Rouge shot him a glare. All eyes turned as the door to the apartment opened and Remy walked inside caring two fresh pressed suits and a bag of breakfast sandwiches from a local establishment. He set down the suits and joined his teammates outside as he opened the bag and set the sandwiches down, keeping his tired eyes behind his shades the whole time. They watched him in silence as he turned without a word and went inside grabbing his suit and locking himself in Godiva's room. The X-Men exchanged looks as they quietly chose a sandwich to eat, aware that Remy was in a mood not to be questioned.

Once behind the closed door Remy walked over to the balcony door and closed the curtains before letting out a sigh, looking over at the empty bed with Godiva's impression still settled on the mattress. The body was gone and so where her sheets but still he could feel her presence in the room. He set down his suit in the chair next to her bed and lay down next to the impression, taking off his sun glasses and rubbing his wary eyes. He hadn't slept in days and it was taking a toll on him, large circles under his eyes and a pale complexion. He felt wary down to his very core and every time he closed his eyes he heard the screams for vengeance from the souls that danced at the fire and saw the empty eyes and devilish grin of the Loa who burned him. The drumming got louder and Remy felt his heart race, a pain in his chest, burning and growing, the fire burning him inside out.

Gambit sat up straight in Godiva's bed gasping for air, a cold sweat covering his body. Remy looked over to the source of the drumming,.. no, banging… on the balcony door and on the bed room door. Gambit sprang to his feet and over to the balcony glass door. With fists clenched he ripped back the curtains, blinded momentarily by the mid morning sun. The dazed X-Man shielded his eyes and squinted at the silhouette of Wolverine, dressed in his suit and pointing at his wrist as if there was a watch. Gambit blinked, surprised by the sight of his grizzly team mate in formalwear. Remy shook his head and then glanced around him, realizing where he was and why Logan was glaring at him and pointing at his would be watch. Wolverine snickered as Remy's eyes grew in realization before he hastily closed the curtains.

"He's coming,… think he fell asleep!" Wolverine mused as he walked back into the living room to face the X-Women who were all dressed in formal black. Rogue was leaning on the door hand paused in mid knock as she had been banging on his door for almost ten minutes. It had been nearly two hours since he locked himself in the room and scrummed to his exhaustion. Jean sat nearby with her hand on her head. She had allowed her consciousness to reach out to Remy's hoping to awake him from his dreams. She crinkled her forehead as the glimpses of fragmented nightmare faded from her mind once he was fully awake and his shields back in place. Storm walked over to answer the door as the others waited for Remy's appearance.

"Hi dere mame,…. Here tah pick y'all up and take ya to de service." A dark skinned man dressed in a suit and tie with three gold teeth smiled at Storm and she shook his hand.

"Yes thank you,… Just a moment,…we are almost ready." She paused as she looked over her shoulder toward the door of Godiva's bedroom just as it swung open and a mostly dressed Remy LeBeau came bolting out with a tooth brush in his mouth. His hair was a mess, eyes frantic as he hastily buttoned his white shirt.

"Ah, Mista LeBeau!... I'll be down in de car Sir." The man smiled again and tipped his hat.

Gambit waved his hand in recognition as he hastily crossed into the bath room to rise his mouth. Jean and Rogue exchanged looks as Wolverine snorted and followed the driver outside. Remy reemerged, his hair less messy as he grabbed his tie, vest and suit jacket. With the other hand he snatched up his sunglasses and a fedora hat with a red brim that matched his tie.

"Remy,….. ya all right Suga?" Rouge asked as he rushed passed her toward the door.

"We late!" He mumbled as he put on his sun glasses and opened the door, gesturing with his head that is was time to leave. The X-Women followed his lead and walked out the door glancing at the sullen Cajun as they exited. Once outside the apartment Gambit hastily locked the door and bounded down the stairs shrugging on his vest then wrapped the tie loose around his head.

Outside the driver was waiting with Wolverine by a limousine. The man smiled at the X-Men and opened the door as Wolverine got in followed by Jean. Storm took Remy's suit jacket and climbed into the car while he tucked in his shirt and buttoned his vest. Rouge used her gloved hand to lift his chin as she took his red silk tie and tied it neatly, straitening it for him and smoothing his vest.

"There ya go Remy, now your ready!" She smiled softly as he caught her hands and smiled back at her, letting out a sigh. "Common swamp rat,… time tah go." She gave him a qoy grin and tugged on his tie as she ducked into the Limo. Remy rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the apartment, blowing it a kiss good bye, swallowing down the sinking feeling that unless he was able to talk his way out of the impending Avenger's tribunal, he would be spending some R and R at a first class S.H.E.I.L.D detention center.

The ride was silent except for the gentle, melodic gospel music that was playing as was Mister LeBeau's request. As They pulled up to the church a heard of people, mostly older ladies in formal ware and large hats where out front fanning the selves. The limo stopped, the driver opened the door, and Remy sighed as he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Lets get dis over wit!" He grumbled as he exited the vehicle, his teammates right behind him. Almost instantly there was a rush of people. Woman where wailing and men were shaking his hand and wishing their condolences while still others were asking Gambit if he could help them with one problem or another. Remy hugged, shook hands and politely addressed the funeral party and their many demands as best he could all the while making his way up the church steps and into the sanctuary. Rogue fallowed him as did the other's feeling more than slightly overwhelmed by the boisterous clamoring of the people. Once inside the church Remy made a bee line strait forward to the front left row where he sat down next to Tainti Mainti and crossed his hands with his head lowered taking his hat off but keeping his sunglasses on. Tainti patted his back then took his hand and held it as she looked on at the casket, humming a gospel tune to herself. The other X-Men filed in accordingly and soon so did the other guests. Brother LeMark came by and shook Remy's hand then took to the pulpit. His words where simple and sweet, his sermon one of love and of angles and a better place. All the while the audience was loud with mournful cries and sobs. Remy remained as a statue, eyes fixed on the casket, jaw twitching and forehead furled, eyes blurry with unshed tears behind his sun glasses.

As The preacher said his final words he invited Remy to lead the funeral precession through the viewing and out into the streets. Remy stood up, feeling as though each leg where as heavy as lead. He walked over to the casket and started down at the lifeless form of Godiva, his Guardian Angel. Her blond wig was large with lots of curls and swooping bangs. Her bright glossy red lips matched her red sequence dress and two inch nails. Remy stared down at her and with his hand, gently brushed over her cheek as he whispered his god bye, grabbing a bouquet of red roses from next to the casket and laying them on her folded hands. He walked off to the side to let people pass, feeling numb, tired and emotional drained. Tanti stood next to him and greeted people with the words she knew Remy had no energy to give. He kept his quiet and sullen demeanor and out of respect most of the visitors took the hint and passed him by with soft words of comfort before heading out the door and into the streets. The X-Men remained on the bench as they watched with respectful silence until everyone had left. They then came to the front and viewed Godiva. Rogue smiled down at the woman she had only just met, but felt so welcomed, her gaudy dress and hair loud and proud like the woman herself.

"May the Goddess keep you Lady Godiva… Thank you for protecting my brother. I hope your soul continues to keep him safe through life's many trials and tribulations." Storm spoke with great respect and dignity as Jean nodded her head. Rouge sighed and mumbled a worried Amen before glancing toward Remy who had begun to walk toward the front of the church as outside the sound of a brass band started up. Eight men appeared inside by the casket and lifted it up as Jean and Logan stepped back. Remy and Tainti walked in front as the coffin followed behind with the X-Men trialing. As they stepped outside Gambit placed his hat back on his head and walked through the crowd of people nodding to the brass band and then turning right to walk down toward the cemetery.

Remy squinted up at the bright noon day sun, unusually warm even for New Orleans. He walked slowly, one step then the other keeping time with the melancholy beat of the song "St. James Infirmary." His throat felt dry even as his body began to sweat and he shrugged off his suit jacket prepared to carry it when suddenly Rogue was at his side taking the coat and handing him a bottle of water. He looked at her with a surprised and puzzled expression. Rogue smiled softly and wrapped her arm in his as they kept walking, leading the funeral second line slowly through the streets.

"Jean said you were hot and thirsty….. Your shields aren't very strong when your tired." The southern bell explained with a concerned sideways glance. "Your running on empty sugar,… we all know it Remy."

"M'okay Chere,… been through much worse on a lot less wit out anybody helping me out… Dis ain't so bad,… not wit you 'ere anyhow." He smiled down at her and she blushed. He looked at Rogue with genuine admiration and in that moment he felt a tremendous swell of need. He loved this woman, this southern belle, this fiery, Mississippi. Moonshine gal! He had spent so many years on his own before Belle and then right when he thought he had a partner in Crime for life, fate had snatched away his chance at true love and left him once more cold and alone. Gambit had spent the past several years flirting, seducing and playing the handsome charmer, so careful to mask any vulnerability or sadness, or fear. He knew he could love Rogue, from the moment he laid eyes on her. Every day he spent with the X-Men was another day he found himself wanting to be closer to her. But of course between his playboy habits and her standoffish and sometimes distant nature, their romance was more a game of cat and mouse even if they both yearned for so much more.

Remy leaned over and kissed the top of her head, smelling the sweet fragrance of her magnolia shampoo. Rogue looked up at her Cajun prince of thieves and smiled bringing her silk, gloved hand up to his for once, smooth shaven face. They shared a moment, something pure and untouched by each one's persona. In her emerald eyes Remy could see that there was love, but also concern and worry. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know that she had the ever present dread of the impending Avenger's counsel plaguing her mind. Her eyes communicated her silent fears. *_What if they try to incarcerate you, what if they label you an enemy, what if the X-Men are forced to take sides, what side will I have to choose, what if I lose you?* _Rouge broke their gaze and looked away as she wiped a tear from her eyes. Gambit wrapped an arm tight around her as they walked and whispered to her with reassurance.

"Ain't nobody gonna keep dis Cajun away from you ma Chere!... Gambit promise you dat!" Remy's jaw locked as he once more looked forward toward the cemetery one block ahead. His gut was tied in a knot and he quickly drank some more water, dispirit for the cool and refreshing liquid to wash away the lingering fire that burned from within him. In life he had to talk his way out of the condemnation from his allies so that before death he could make admen's for his sins and escape eternal damnation. Sometimes he wished that his life was as simple as pick pocketing on the streets. When survival was his only concern, he had no time for problems of such magnitude.

A Man stood by the gate of the cemetery and nodded his head as Remy lead the second line through the tall tombs of the dead back to where Godiva's body would be laid to rest. Gambit stood to the side joined by the other X-Men and Tainti Mainti as the casket was brought in and laid down by a large sarcophagus. As Brother LeMark made his way to the front of the gathered crowd to say his finals words Remy turned his head suddenly to the side and focused on a woman wearing a deep purple dress, short and stylish complimenting her long and slender form. Six inch black stilettos matched her hat with a lace veil that covered the top of her face, only her red lips and delicate noise visible besides golden braids decorated with silver beads. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her lean forward to place a single white lily on Godiva's casket. She stood up and crossed herself then raised her head in Remy's direction until her lavender eyes locked with his fiery gaze, a defiant look on her face. Behind her where two members of the assassins guild, dressed in black suits with their heads bowed down but eyes scanning the assembled mourners, always cautious and ever vigilant.

Remy raised an eye brow jaw locked and back stiff, their presence most unexpected. He turned toward Tainti Mainti who watched their interaction and gave Remy a simple shrug and a gentle back rub.

"She ask me why you was in town so I told her…. Just came to pay her respects Remy, no need tah make a fuss!" Mainti chided in a whispered tone that regardless drew the attention of the X-Men who looked from Gambit to the focus of his attention.

"And dem two jackasses wit her?" Remy asked through gritted teeth as he looked away from his ex-wife and back down to Godiva.

"You know Belledonna ain't gonna go nowhere near you and de X-Men wit out some extra muscle. De Assassins Guild always like 'aveing back up, specially in case tensions are running high' tween de guilds and right now it thick 'nough to cut wit a knife." Mainti mumbled in a hushed tone as brother LeMark began to say his final prayer. Rogue locked eyes with the Blond assassin who gave her a quoy smile then looked away toward the preacher, ignoring her completely with a thoughtful expression. Rogue glared at Belle then wrapped her arm tighter with Remy before bowing her head along with the others as brother LeMark requested.

"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy Will be done, on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

The elderly pastor nodded at the caretaker of the cemetery who began the process of lifting the casket into the tomb. The gathered mourners began to talk amongst themselves, elderly women fanning themselves, men talking about neighborhood business and small children running around playing in between the tombs. Remy walked with deliberate steps toward Belladonna, a stern look on his face.

"Remy!?" Rogue called out to him grabbing his arm protectively. Gambit shrugged her off and kept on his path.

"We're watchin' Rogue,… let him handle his business." Wolverine grunted as the X-Men watched the confrontation, somewhat aware of the obvious tension but unsure why. They had heard from Rogue a vague explanation about how after Remy had given Bell an elixir of life she had awoken with no memory and since then had regained them but with a skewed perception that left her bitter and resentful of the Cajun X-Man. The story was missing some things and no one knew the whole truth of the matter but as was always the case Remy had no desire to clarify what was going on

"Ya mind tellin' me what you doin 'ere Belle?" Remy's tone was hushed and discrete but obviously laced with suspicion and unease. He stood in front of her in his dress shirt and vest, sleeves folded to his elbows, arms crossed. Instantly he was greeted by rolled eyes and a huff from his ex-wife, who placed one hand on her hips and held the other up to stop the momentum forward by her two Assassin lackeys.

"Easy boys." She sighed as she shook her head at Remy with a sad smile. He glared at the two men with contempt.

"And why you wanna bring ya pet pit bulls to a funeral?!" He sighed as he sized up the two men, distrust and annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Oh Remy!... Why you always gotta be so dramatic!... You seem agitated Chere,…. Maybe t'ings at home wit' your hero amies ain't so perfect after all, egh?" She gave him a snarky smile as her eyes drifted to the small pack of X-Men only twenty feet away who watched her every move intently. She smiled in complete mock friendliness and waved her fingers directly at Rouge who's emerald eyes glared with intensity back at her Cajun Charmer's first love. "Or,… maybe you ain't getting no satisfaction from little miss no touch, and dat is why you so tense, hmmm Remy?" She smiled at him with an almost lustful glee in her eyes as she reached up to stroke his face. He caught her hand before she could and held on to her wrist, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Last time I checked Belle,…. None of dat be any of you business!... Now I will ask you again,…What is you reason for being 'ere!" He spat as he let go of her hand roughly. At first she simply pursed her lips in a pout as if offended, then with a bored sigh she lifted her veil and looked him right in the eyes, her little games put aside for a moment as a genuine thoughtful look replaced her sassy smile.

"Lady Godiva meant a lot to you Remy,… and you,… use to mean a lot to me…. I went wit you dat time she was put in de hospital cuze dat pimp and his thugs beat her to a pulp! Remember? De two of us barly old enough to drive, taking on six armed men…. I was dere for her in life Remy,… why shouldn't I be here for her in death, non?" Belle crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, her face demanding him to answer. Remy sighed and he closed his eyes as he shook his head then rubbed his face and eyes beneath his shades. He looked up at her and smirked.

"D'accord Belle…" He chuckled a bit, unsure why as he watched her with drawl her pack of clove cigarettes from a velvet purple purse, her twin ivory handle blades peeking out. "How you been Chere?" He asked with a genuine smile as she returned the smile but with a hint of flirt as she handed him a clove. He placed it in his mouth then used his finger to light her smoke before his own. Their eyes met, her lavender gaze fluttered as she inhaled, then she tilted her head with a twisted smile.

"I'm okay Remy,… but are you?" She bit her lip and studied him, her eyes then drifted back toward the X-Men, who were still watching the two New Orleanais with intensity. She looked back at her former lover, mentally imagining him naked. "Heard threw de grape vine dat you is in some pretty deep trouble Chere…. Word is Monsieur Tony Stark and dem Avengers got a tape of you hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D." She laughed out loud at his expression eyes wide then narrowed just as quickly. "Some in de Guilds say you ain't got de talent for a job like dat,…." She took another drag and so did he cool on the outside, burning within. " But den,… what do dey know…. Dey never did realize just how,…. " She moved closer and her fingers crawled softly up his torso to his face as she stroked it gently then gave him a soft slap. "…dangerously skilled you are Remy LeBeau!" She leaned in and whispered in a sultry voice. "But I do Chere!" She laughed again as suddenly Rogue was at Gambit's side, arm intertwined as she smiled at Belle threw thin lips, eyes shooting daggers.

"Well hey there Belladonna,…. Nice to see you up and about…. Guess you really needed that elixir of life,… to bad you didn't get one." Rogue's tone was biting laced in sweet tea. Gambit instantly let out a groan and took a long drag as Belle gasped with an incredulous look.

"Mon Duie ladies please!... not 'ere… not now!" He moaned standing between the two battle ready women.

"And why on earth are you 'ere Rogue,… you didn't even know Lady Godiva,…. Could it be you just 'ere to keep an eye on your good little soldier boy ,... makin' sure he ain't gonna run off and leave you?" She was all attitude and fire, but with a genteel tone and practiced calm that Rouge had never even tried to attempt. She wasn't some rich brat, southern bell! She was a Mississippi hell cat, fists balled and temper rising.

"Oh dear!" Jean whispered as from across the path the X-Men watched the body language change from sassy to hostile in a matter of seconds.

"Belle, just stop it!... Rogue let it go!" Remy ordered, his own exhausted shields battered under the pressure of their negative emotions. He dropped the smoke as he placed both of his hands up to keep each woman back.

"What?... Like he left you?... Nah Sugar!... Remy found out that he was better than a bunch of Assassins and Thieves!... He's an X-Man now!" Rogue smiled with a satisfied and self confidant smirk.

"Oh?... Is dat a fact?...Well you smug little self righteous bi…." Belladonna was cut off abruptly by Gambit raising his voice in an overly jovial tone as he addressed a small girl who seemed to appear from nowhere just like Tanti Mainti was suddenly by the Assassin`, and the other X-Men right next to Rogue.

"Bonjor mon Petite!... What can I do for you mam?!" Remy grinned wide and crotched down to the level of the small child who twisted her little brads as she looked up at him unafraid, a curious look on her face.

"Mista LeBeau,…. Dere is a man over dere dat told me tah go get you…. Said he give me a lolly pop… He smell real bad!" The little girl looked over her shoulder nervously. Remy's eyes drifted up from beneath his shades. A lone figure stood toward the back of the cemetery leaning on a tomb. Gambit's breathing quickened and his eyes narrowed on the all to familiar man who slithered around, hiding in the shadows like a coward.

"Dat son of a bitch really have de nerve to show his face 'ere!" Tainti Mainti commented none too quietly. " 'Ere ya go my Baby!. Eat dis candy and promise to never ever go near dat man or any man like 'em ever again! Ya heard me?" Tainti warned with a serious look in her eyes as she handed a few pieces of chocolate to the girl and shooed her away.

"Who is it Remy?" Rogue asked with concern, her pervious argument put aside. Remy rose slowly from crouch to stand up straight, breathing hard threw his nose. Without a word he marched toward the man who's distorted, ugly face sneered as his beady eyes danced all around looking at the other funeral guests with contempt.

"Dat be one tres stupid man who t'ink showin' up 'ere is gonna get 'em anyt'ing less den a taste of what he deserve!... Marius, Bohregard,… Lets go see if Monsieur Fagain has de money he owes our guild,… af'tah Remy gets done wit' his sorry ass dat is!" Belle smirked as she shot Rogue a sly glance that said, _You really don't know anything about his life, or him. _She sauntered over toward the impending confrontation followed by Manti who was swearing under her breath. Rouge and the others turned to look just as Gambit came face to face with the man who tormented his childhood.

"Hey,…Remy!... Long time no see Mon Amie!" Fagain grinned his gray teeth at the emotionally charged Thief who greeted him with far less enthusiasm.

"Fagain you miserable bastard!... What de Fuck you doing 'ere!" Gambit grabbed him by the collar of his old torn up trench coat and slammed his back against the tomb, teeth gritted as he shook with rage. The others were behind him now, Belle and her Assassins looking on with amused expressions, Tanti Manti shaking her head with a scowl and the X-Men all watching with uncertainty.

"This guy smells like scum!" Wolverine growled.

"This is the man who raised Remy as a child pickpocket before he was adopted by Jean-Luke. He is a most despicable creature and had caused Remy much suffering as a child." Storm spoke with a hard edge of steel in her tone, a look of genuine anger on her face.

"Gambit's shields are a mess,…. He is dangerously close to an emotional over load!" Jean whispered and Rogue bit her lip as her worried eyes looked on.

"Remy,…. What de fuck!... Is dis any way to greet de man who raised you as his own?" Fagain nervously laughed as he tried to loosen Gambit's death grip on his jacket.

"As your own?... How by beating me? Starving me?... Threatening to sell me to a pimp if I didn't steal 'nough to support your filthy gambling, whoring and drinking?" Remy threw him hard against the tomb again. "What de hell ya t'ink you doing 'ere homme?" Remy's voice was low and even, but his whispered words were raw with emotion. On any other day, at any other place he would have greeted Fagain with a scowl and a back hand as he walked away, wanting nothing to do with him or the memories of his youth spent under the boot heel of the worthless man. But at the moment his shields where battered and exhausted, his emotional state pulled in countless directions and his tired mind overwhelmed with the shit storm of endless drama that he could not seem to escape. His words left his mouth with no restraint from his normally shrewd and calculating tongue.

"Remy,….. common!... I wasn't dat tough on you!... I trained you how tah be a t'ife!... Wasn't for me you would have bled out on dat night Godiva brought your sorry, ungrateful ass home!" Fagain sneered at Remy and tried once again to pry himself free. Gambit let go of Fagain with a look of disgust and walked away in a circle as he opened and closed his hands, releasing little sparks of energy that where almost painfully ripping through his body in response to his rising anger. He stopped and looked up at Fagain and shook his head.

"De only reason you and dat drunk hack job, poor excuse for a doctor even took de time to stitch me up was cuze Godiva and Rose agreed to offer dem selves as payment! If it was up to you I would have died out dere in dat ally dat night!... You got no business being 'ere Fagain!" Remy's tone was hushed, expression dangerously masked but eyes burning red, visible even threw his dark glasses as he stood before the man with glowing fists.

"Easy Remy." Rogue's soft warning went unheard by the Thief who's glare was fixed on Fagain. The others were all looking at Remy's glowing hands then to one another with concern for the safety of all present. Even Belle took a few steps back, a wary look on her face.

"Yhea well I probably should 'ave seein' as you grew up to be a complete waste of a talent!...I taught you how to survive! Gave you de skills you needed and put food in your mouth!... And dis is de t'anks I get!..." Fagain scoffed as he adjusted his collar then spit on the ground at Gambit's feet. "Fuck you Remy,… and dat two bit whore you put down,… even if she did suck cock like a thirsty slut!" Fagain laughed as he turned to leave but not before Remy let out an angry, guttural cry that ripped out of his throat as he threw himself at Fagain tackling him on the ground. Remy's sun glasses flew off revealing eyes that where sold red, teeth clenched as his fists pounded into the despised man below him. Gambit could hear nothing but his own blood pounding in his ears, even as the X-Men tried to intervene. It took both Rogue and Wolverine to pull him up off Fagain's bloody and battered form as Jean and Storm persuaded the remaining funeral guests who hadn't yet left for the reception, to kindly vacate the cemetery. Wolverine held Gambit in a backwards bear hug as Rouge stood in front of him trying to calm him down.

"FUCK YOU FAGAIN! YOU CONARD, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU 'ERE ME YOU PATHETIC PEICE OF SHIT! I'LL CHOAK DE LIFE OUT OF YOU!... GODIVA'S LIFE IS WORTH TEN OF YOURS FAGAIN! AGGGHHHH!" Sparks flew from his body burning Wolverine through his new suit and Rouge's black silk dress.

"Calm down Cajun, before you blow this whole place up!" Wolverine growled, struggling to with strain his out of control team mate. He knew well that if Remy was thinking clearly he could easy twist out of Logan's grip but at the moment his whole body was fighting it's self to contain the buildup of kinetic energy even as he struggled to brake free. Tanti Mainti pushed Rogue aside as she put a small vile to Remy's lips and forced him to drink it. In a matter of a few seconds Remy stopped struggling and his heavy breathing slowed as his hands relaxed and the glow dissipated.

"Easy Remy,….. easy my baby!... No more fighting,…. You kept her honor Remy,.. Fagain ain't worth it baby." Tainti soothed as she used a white handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his brow and the blood off his knuckles. Wolverine released Gambit but caught him as his knees buckled. Rogue helped lift him up straight as he shook his head and blinked his eyes, feeling the temporary sedative working through his system.

"What'd ya give 'em?" Rouge asked with concern as Remy leaned on her for support, still trying to get his balance and clear his blurred vision.

"Just a little tonic dat calms a body right down. It's like a few good chugs of moonshine but it takes de burning and rage away, keeps his powers from blowing everyt'ing up and it wears off in just a few minutes." Tainti sighed as she turned to glare at Fagain who was gasping as he held his broken and bloody face as he rolled over onto his side. "Use tah give it to Remy when he was a boy and his powers first showed up…. Poor t'ing would wake up from a nightmare all charged up and would nearly blow up his whole room…. Even put his self in de hospital one time." Tanti sighed again as she walked over to Fagain and kicked him hard in the ribs before muttering a curse over him as she shook a turtle shell rattle. "Take dis worthless homme outta 'ere Belle,…. Remy don't need tah get all wound up again!" Manti spit on Fagain and stood aside as the two large Assassins bent down to roughly drag Fagain away.

"We got some business wit you Fagain,….Time tah pay up!" One of the men laughed as they headed for the exit. Belle walked over to Remy who was trying to stand on his own two feet but stumbled clumsy as if drunk, his eyes unfocused. The blond assassin glanced at Rouge with a look that hid no contempt then looked back at Remy with a far softer expression as she brought her hands up to his face, and he rested his on her for arms still working on his balance.

"Don't worry Remy,… We'll make 'em pay…." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly then whispered in his ear. "He can't hurt you no more Chere!" Her voice was gentle and compassionate. She knew the pain Fagain had caused Remy. Belle had seen the scars before Tanti used magic to heal and fade them when he was young and had been at his side many nights when he woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from one nightmare or another. No matter what was going on between them now, when it came to his past, Belle would always remember him as the brave but tormented little street boy who was desperate for a friend and someone to love him. For many years she was that friend and lover, even if they had now grown apart.

Belladonna stepped back and Remy let go of her, clumsily placing his sunglasses on his face before he looked up at her, still swaying on his feet, a look of loss on his face, his hands itching to reach out to her and yes, despite himself to cry on her shoulder. Belle looked at him then over to the X-Men who stood together, Rogue's jaw locked with unshed tears, a resentful glare targeted at the Assassin and ex-wife of her would be boyfriend. Belle rolled her eyes at them with a click of her tongue and looked back at Remy with a sad smile.

"If you ever get tired of playin' super hero and wanna come home,… I will keep you safe Remy. I swear on de honor of de Assassin's Guild,…no one will hurt you." Belle stepped forward and stroked his face again then turned to leave walking directly past Rogue. She stopped next to the Mississippi girl and without missing a beat she turned toward her and spoke with an eyebrow cocked. "Can you promise 'em dat Chere?...Or will you and de X-Men through 'em to de dogs?" Her tone was hushed but with a biting edge that warned she would not forgive Rogue if she had to brake Remy out of a S.H.I.E.L.D detention center.

Rogue's eyes followed Belladonna as she left, her anger and resentment once more giving way to her concern for Remy as she turned back around to see him stumbling toward Godiva's new resting place. Everyone had left now, headed for the Church where Remy had arranged for a catering service to provide for the many funeral attendees. The X-Men and Tainti Mainti stood nearby as they silently watched Gambit rest his head and palms against the tomb. His posture was slouched, heart heavy and mind exhausted. He stood back then leaned in again and kissed the door way three times before tracing an X with his finger.

"Love ya Godiva,…I won't let you down Chere,… You can tell de other Loa dat Remy gonna make it right…Somehow,…. He gonna make it all right." Remy sighed feeling too old for his years as he turned away from the tomb, head down and hands in his pockets. His balance was back, but he felt wary, sluggish and numb, the side effects of Tanti's drug enhanced by his own lack of sleep and any real nutrition except for cigarettes and coffee. He looked up at his team mates from beneath his glasses and then back away.

"M'sorry." He mumbled then sighed again and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay Sugar?" Rogue asked as she took a step toward him but did not touch him, swallowing down the hurt she felt at watching the intimacy between Gambit and Belladonna. He looked up at her, his eyes locked with hers and she looked away and swallowed hard. He smirked then smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, breathing in her scent and offering her the reassurance he knew she needed.

"Don't worry bout Belle,…I do miss her but,…she be my past,… and you,…. I'd like to believe,…. maybe my future." He whispered to her, an unmistakable nervous tremor in his voice. She looked up at him and he looked away, almost embarrassed at how venerable he sounded. She smiled at him and with her gloved hand grabbed his chin.

"Common Swamp Rat,… you need tah get some real shut eye Remy,… before you start sleep walking!" She chuckled as he rubbed his eyes again with a sigh. He looked down at her dress that had small tares in it from his energy.

"Ahh Chere,…Ya dress!... Gambit buy you a new one in green, d'accord?" He asked with an impish smile.

"Yhea and what about me Gumbo?" Wolverine huffed, cigar in his mouth as he opened his arms revealing a suite in mostly tatters. Gambit's eye brow went up and his lips curled into a smirk as he joined the others and nodded at Logan.

"Alright Wolverine, Gambit buy you a new green dress too!" He laughed as Wolverine rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "What size you be,…a 22?" He chuckled again and the X-Women all hid their amused smiles as Wolverine grumbled and used one claw to flick him off.

"Remy,… I best be getting to de church my baby…. I tell de guests you say good bye." She opened her arms and Gambit bent down to hug the small voodoo priestess. She gave him a kiss, then slipped a necklace on him with a charm on it, looking him very seriously in his eyes. "For protection… I know you still feeling de fire Remy,… and it ain't gonna stop burning you until you climb out of it instead of sitting on dem embers pouting bout t'ings you can't change… You want to be a bettah man Remy,… you gotta prove it to yourself before you go persuading others dat it be true!" With that she kissed him on each cheek and patted his face. She turned and said her goodbyes to each X-Man then opened up a parasol and left the cemetery strutting like a queen.


	11. Chapter 11 Truth?

….

Remy opened one blurry eye with a groan as he felt Storm's presence hovering above him. Her face was calm and her smile gentle even though her eyes gave away her concern. The same expression all three X-Women had been wearing the entire trip back from New Orleans. She used one hand to stroke his face then turned to look over her shoulder as Wolverine stood in the blackbird's exit ramp.

"Get up Gambit we're home." He spoke with less gruffness then his words normally held, almost feeling sorry for his teammate who was about to walk into the frenzy of questions and accusations that awaited him in the War Room. Storm looked back down at Gambit who sighed and sat up in his seat rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Rogue and Jean Stormy?" He asked with a groggy voice glancing around the empty plane.

"They went ahead to talk with Cyclops before he could get his hands on you… As you might imagine he is not your biggest fan at the moment Remy." Storm mused as she backed away giving him room to stand up. He stretched and smoothed out his slightly wrinkled dress paints and vest. His red tie was undone hanging loose around his neck and he threw his black suit jacket over one shoulder as he picked up his travel bag with the other. Storm placed his fedora hat back on his head and rest her hands on his shoulders, offering a knowing stare and steady nod.

"Lets get dis over wit!" He grumbled for the second time that day. As he and Storm followed Wolverine threw the hanger and into the bottom levels of the mansion he was greeted by a staggered gathering of teammates who where lining the corridor leading to the War Room. Psylock and Archangle where first whispering to them selves until he walked past them, exchanging looks of suspicion and condensation.

"Nice suite." Warren smirked receiving a sideways glare from Remy.

"Bout time you showed up!" Iceman shook his head. "You got some s'planing to do!" Bobby mimicked Ricky from _I love Lucy _shaking his finger at Gambit to which the Cajun X-Man just rolled his eyes. Each step he took felt more and more like a walk to the gallows and he was trying to bite back his resentment toward the people he called Teammates.

"Ah,… and so the Prodigal Son returns… It is good you have come back Mien Fruid!" Nightcrawler stepped forward and patted his back.

"T'anks." Remy mumbled as his eyes locked with Storm who offered a sympathetic look. Shadowcat and Colossus were leaning against the wall right outside the open door giving Gambit looks of trepidation as from within the War Room a very loud and irritated Cyclops fumed.

"All I care about is what the hell is he going to tell the Avengers tomorrow morning!... Does he even care about what his actions might coast this team?!" Scott's voice was brimming with frustration as he paced the room, Jean, Rogue and Beast cautiously waiting for their team leader to calm down.

"Good to be back mon amie." Gambit smirked as he walked through the door and dropped his bag draping his coat over a chair.

"Gambit!" Cyclops stopped pacing and stood still fists clenched, a red beam sliding beneath his visor as he said the thief's name.

"De one and only!" Remy clapped his hands and threw them up in the air as if he was done with a trick. Slowly the other X-Men filtered into the room from the hall way, each eager to hear the impending conversation and what their unruly team mate had to say for himself. Rogue bit her lip and fidgeted with her gloves as Jean stood next to Cyclops with a soothing hand on his back.

"Start talking Mister!" Cyclops demanded as he folded his arms. The sight and sound of the X-Men's leader so resembled a father lecturing a delinquent youth that Remy could not help but laugh as he shook his head and ran his hands threw his hair, leaning back against the wall and shaking his head.

"What you wanna know homme?" He asked with a sigh as he rubbed his still tired eyes, a thirty minute nap hardly enough to recharge his drained battery.

"Lets start with what the hell were you doing in that S.H.I.E.L.D base hacking into their computer system?!" Cyclops tone was incredulous and exasperated beyond his normal frustrated tone that he typically addressed Gambit with. All eyes were on Remy as he rolled a coin over his knuckles choosing his words carefully. He wasn't sure what he had planned on telling the X-Men, the truth or something like it, and then if he should stick with the same response with the Avengers. Sighing internally he closed his eyes for a moment and saw without even trying Godiva's face loaming over him in the fire, a look that said, _You know what you should do boy! Don't be actin' a fool Remy!_ The heat trickled up his spine and the drumming echoed softly in his inner ear. He shuddered and opened his eyes again, then looked up at Scott with a resigned expression, letting his mask give way to reveal his uncertainty.

"I was looking some t'ings up." He offered candidly.

"What t'ings?" Scott shot back mimicking his accent. Jean nudged him with a disapproving expression while Warren and Bobby exchanged smirks. Remy's eyes narrowed and the coin flipped back in his pocket as he crossed his arms.

"Was seeing what S.H.I.E.L.D had on me from Interpol…Had just gotten myself out of a nasty situation wit' some very bad people and wanted to make sure I wasn't identified or lumped in wit' de bodies responsible for what went down." His tone was matter of fact as if the explanation was very obvious when in fact he was offering only the vaguest version possible.

"Damit Man!... This is not a joke Gambit!... That piss ass explanation is not going to be acceptable for the Avengers and it sure as hell is not good enough for me!… Tell us right now exactly what happened or we are turning you over to the Avengers and I wash my hands of this whole mess!" Cyclops fumed receiving shocked expressions from Rogue and Jean and a growl from Wolverine as the others all looked at one another in slight disbelief. Gambit's body was ridged and still, eyes glowing beneath his bangs as his face was set in a deep frown. The silence stretched until Gambit raised his face, an expression unreadable and gaze distant.

"Someone I was working for did some very bad t'ings,… I barely got away wit' my life… I went to S.H.I.E.L.D to make sure dey didn't have anyt'ing on me. Den I realized dat dey didn't have anyt'ing on my employer neither. I GAVE S.H.I.E.L.D de information dey would need to take down de bastard,…. Where de hideouts were,…. What de weaknesses were in de security,…. Who got killed and who was in danger,...what de planes were and how dey could stop dem." Remy's voice hissed through gritted teeth. He stood up strait and slammed his palms on the table, eyes glowing red and refocused on Cyclops. "But ya know what!?... I realized dat S.H.I.E.L.D don't give a flyin' fuck about Mutants unless dey messing around wit' dere golden boys an' girls, de Avengers…. Fury don't give a rats ass weather we live as hate crime targets or die in some containment camp for de good of humanity." Remy stood up and laughed bitterly as he started to pace shaking his head. "And I told Xavier dat!... I told 'em dat de reason S.H.I.E.L.D don't got no files about the F.O.H or Trask or de underground sentinel programs still running in South America is cuze we don't matter to dem!... Even though we fight wit' dem when ever dey come calling,… even through Beast and Wolverine have both been on their team…" Remy was laughing again bitterly at the ridiculousness of his situation. Here he was defending himself to the X-Men when it should be Fury explaining why his agency didn't have the files in the first place.

"Gambit,… are you saying that you have been remotely hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D in order to transfer files from cerebro into their data base?" Jean asked as the realization of Psylock's earlier speculation became more apparent.

"Oui,… once de Proff found out dat I had hacked into dere computers before I ever joined up wit' de X-Men he asked me to strategically implant files concerning anti mutant activity into dere system in de naive hope dat maybe S.H.I.E.L.D might actually do somet'ing to help us for a change rather den turn a blind eye." Remy sighed and looked up at his team mates who where all shifting and mumbling amongst themselves. "Look Cyclops,…. I ain't no saint,… been walking de fine line 'tween right and wrong since I took my first steps…. But dis situation didn't jus' happen cuz Gambit a reckless son of a bitch trying to take down S.H.I.E.L.D,… I was doing what Xavier asked me tah do." Remy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets as Cyclops dropped into a seat his head in his hands. The X-Men were all grumbling, some giving Remy scrutinizing looks others thoughtful expressions.

"Why didn't I know about this?" Cyclops questioned picking his head up and looking straight at Gambit, with an air of mistrust apparent. Jean stood behind him and offered a less challenging but equally unsure look. Remy shrugged again.

"Believe it or not Mon Captain,… dere be a lot of t'ings you don't know 'bout…. Xavier's a good man but he's an even bettha poker player,… Keeps his cards close to his chest and doesn't mind using de back door when de front door is locked." He smirked at their skeptical expressions; at the disbelief and mistrust his so called teammates regarded his every word. He sighed again, if the X-Men didn't believe the truth, maybe the Avengers would more easily except a lie. He sat down in a chair and leaned forward with his arms folded on the table. " I asked 'em if ya knew and he told me,… how he put it?" He looked up with a smirk remembering. "_Each of my X-Men have their talents, strengths and weaknesses,… I ask of you to do what is necessary because it must be done,… some of your teammates might not understand that or agree with my methods." _ Remy rolled his eyes at their surprised expressions as he spoke in an accent that was almost a dead on impression of Xavier. They really had no idea how good he was at being whoever he needed to be to get a job done. "Xavier's got all kinds of t'ings he's involved in directly or indirectly dat he don't really want de public or Uncle Sam to know about, and he t'inks dat de best way to keep everyone safe is to do t'ings like dis on de sly,… de less de X-Men know, de less dey have tah cover up…. Especially when it comes to jeopardizing de team's affiliation wit' de 'good guys!'" He smirked as he used his fingers to quote around his last words.

The X-Men sat in silence as Remy LeBeau sat back in his chair and took out a deck of cards that he began to play with, shuffling absently as his eyes wandered the room, evaluating his team's reaction. He smiled quietly to himself knowing he managed to tell them the truth without revealing the reason behind why he first hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. Something's were better left unsaid, and with tensions high and bad feelings a plenty, the last thing he wanted to do was admit to these people he called teammates that he used to work for one of the most evil men in the world that just so happened to have a history with the X-Men. Gambit's smile faded as he thought about what their reaction would be and the resulting consequences if they ever found out that he was once employed by Mr. Sinister. He knew that it didn't matter how he became one of the hounds of hell, or that he barely managed to escape and had been living on the run ever since, seizing the X-Men as not only a chance at redemption but also as a safe house protecting him from forced servitude. Xavier knew about his past, more than anyone on the team including Storm, and he and the professor had an agreement. Gambit would use his talents in any way that would benefit the mutant cause and would fight for Charles's dream of peaceful coexistence. In exchange Gambit was given a second chance at life, protected from those who would use him and his gifts to hurt others while becoming a better person, a man he could be proud of and maybe even look himself in the mirror one day without shame.

"Gambit,….. Stark told us that S.H.I.E.L.D found the files and was going to trace their origin…. Will they be able to trace it back to Cerebro,… and the X-Men?" Shadowcat asked in a calm and thoughtful voice but her face betrayed her concern. Once more all eyes were on him and he shuffled his cards without hesitation.

"Nope,….cuze dey ain't Cerebro's files,… dey mine." Remy grinned as the other's looked at him with confusion. "Xavier knew we couldn't take de risk so I agreed to replicate all de information and set it up on a separate server wit' a scrambled origin code so dat each file is traced to a different location round de world. Dey won't be able to tell de source or who created it." He saluted them with another smirk. A mutual sigh of relief was shared by all except Cyclops who had remained silent and still with his hands folded and head down. He looked up at Gambit with a frown on his face and asked the one question Remy was not prepared to answer.

"Who where you working for?" His voice held a dangerous undertone that put all on alert including Gambit who stopped shuffling, eyes fixed on the team leader.

"Doesn't matter." Gambit retorted in a similarly threatening voice and just like that the tension was back, thick as ever.

"Yes Gambit,… it dose. Who were you working for and what did you do?" Cyclops said each word slowly. With deliberate pause so he was crystal clear. Gambit remained still, both men locked in a battle of wills. Gambit slowly shook his head, the only answer he would give. Cyclops leaned back with a sigh, and crossed his arms.

"And you wonder why we can't trust you… It's because when you're not lying to us directly or using half truths to cover your ass, your keeping secrets that come back to hurt us in the long run… I am tired of your bullshit Gambit… I don't buy it and neither will Stark!" Cyclops got up from the table and walked out of the room even as Jean called out to him. She got up and followed him out resting a hand on Remy's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before leaving. An awkward silence followed with Gambit avoiding eye contact as he stared hard at his deck of cards, spreading them out and picking them up again. Slowly the X-Men stood up and left the room, no one sure what to say.

As Storm walked by she leaned down and kissed the top of his head whispering, "Lets talk on the Roof."

Logan walked by with a snicker and muttered, "Ya just don't get it!"

Remy was left in the War room with Rogue sitting across from him. He looked up at her then away. She stood and walked over to him standing behind him as she wrapped her arms around him and rest her chin on his head. "Why won't you just be honest with us Remy?... I know you've done things that you ain't proud of but so have I, so have all of us. We all make mistakes sugar!" She sighed and spun his chair around to face her, using one gloved hand to lift his face up. Her emerald eyes met his Red ones, hers searching and his hiding. "We can't trust you until you trust us Remy." She stroked his face and he looked away again, jaw locked. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to explain what happened and how it all went down. But a small voice inside of him echoed a reminder of his deep guilt. _No one could forgive you for what you've done. You deserve to burn in the Fire and the X-Men will let you once they realize what type of man you really are._

He looked back up at her with a sad smile as he took her hand and kissed it before holding it to his face again. Then with a sigh he stood up, gathering his cards as he placed them back in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and his suite jacket before heading for the door. He stopped as he heard her voice call out his name, choked with emotion.

"M'sorry Chere,…maybe one day you will understand…. Desole!" he sighed as he shook his head and walked out the door leaving a tearful Rogue to slump in a chair.


	12. Chapter 12 Who you Were and Who you Are

Storm landed on the roof next to her thief brother who sat with his knees pulled up arms resting on them, a cigarette dangling in his mouth. He was still wearing his dress cloths minus the jacket and he shivered as she rode the wind to meet him. They sat together in silence as Storm channeled some warmer air to wrap around him as she rest a hand on his back. After a few minutes she spoke, her tone soft and unobtrusive.

"Have you thought about who might have sent Ironman that video footage of you?" She asked, looking up at the night sky and parting the heavy clouds that threatened rain. Gambit took a long drag, staring straight ahead as he let out a sigh.

"Probably Belladonna… She knew about it,… never was too subtle wit' her plains… can't help but give herself away." He smirked as he took another drag. Storm turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was her motive?" She asked, already somewhat aware of the most likely reason. He rolled the cigarette between his fingers, watching the embers glow before charging the stub and flicking it up into the night air with a small spark of energy.

"She might be thinkin' dat if de Avengers get all riled up and pissed off den de X-Men will cut me lose and I will come crawling back to de Guilds wit' my tail between my legs like a stray dog." He mused rather objectively with an amused smirk, no anger or overt resentment in his calm voice.

"And would you?" Ororo asked, attempting to keep her emotions out of the question. She looked straight ahead as he turned and gave her a sly glance, then reaching into his vest pocket he pulled out a flask and unscrewed the top.

"Maybe." He shrugged before taking a large swallow then handing her the flask. She took it from him and met his gaze, her eyes asking for more than his casual answer. He laughed at her expression as she rolled her eyes at him and took a large swallow herself. "Dunno Stormy… You t'ink ol' one eye mean what he say?... Is Gambit gonna get de ax and be asked to pack my bags?" He took the flask back and took another swallow of his bourbon, embracing the burn it left in his throat.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, or Rogue or Jean for that matter… Even Wolverine and most likely Beast would challenge that decision if it were to come to that." Storm spoke with confidence as she took the flask back for another drink. Normally she refrained from drinking but at the moment she felt like a stiff drink was a very reasonable course of action to take.

"Well t'anks Stormy but dat is hardly de majority and de way t'ings lookin' right now,… not so sure I wouldn't vote against myself neither." He chuckled and took the flask back, finishing the final sips. They sat in silence for a while longer feeling the calm buzz set in as the stars above them shown bright.

"You have always told me that you play the hand your dealt…. But I strongly believe that you are the master of your own fate Remy,… so I hope you play this hand wisely,… because you are not the only one invested in this game, and if you lose, so do we." Storm said with gentle firmness still gazing up at the stars. He turned and looked at her with a thoughtful smile.

"You don't say much but when you do it sure dose get de point across Stormy!" He smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "You weren't throwing in your two cents much de past few days,… was beginning to wonder what was going on in dat Goddess head of yours." Gambit chuckled as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"It seemed you had plenty of women offering advice and demanding answers,… I thought it best to refrain from further burdening your weary mind with any concerns or questions I might have." She sighed and sat up looking at him. "Was I wrong to bring you here Remy,… to ask you to become an X-Man… At the time I felt it would be a good thing for you but perhaps I asked you to stay for selfish reasons." She looked at him with eyes that studied his face. She saw so much of the cocky, head strong but restless young thief she had met only a few years ago still living in this matured, self confident and perhaps less wild and reckless X-Man before her. She smiled and stroked a shaggy strain of hair out of his face as he frown at her question. _If only they could see you the way I do, they would know how hard you try to be the man you want to become._

"Why you ask me dat Stormy?...Course I'm glade you ask me to be 'ere!" He huffed and turned away, pouting as he rest his head on his folded arms. "Weren't for you and dese do gooders,…" He lowered his eyes and his words became mumbled. "I'd be drown in a bottle somewhere ….. t'iven for money I don't need,…tryin' to find a purpose or a meaning tah life… but too absorbed in my own bull shit to see beyond my selfishness… Livin' fast and reckless…. till I found myself in a bad situation wit' nothing left….. nobody to care if I lived or died." His shoulders slumped and head hung low as he thought about the year between when he escaped from Sinister and when a young Ororo fell into his arms. He turned to her with a serious look on his face. He didn't have to guard himself with Storm, didn't have to put on a smile or mask his emotions, carefully craft his words so that she only heard or saw what he wanted. With Ororo he could tell her exactly what was on his mind and how he felt without worry about her judgment or ridicule.

"I thought about leaving you to drown in dat house wit' de Shadow King! You know dat?!" He almost shouted his voice braking with emotion. She contained her surprise at his outburst and stroked his face with compassion, contemplating just how emotionally on edge the past week must have been for her thief brother. "De first thought dat crossed my mind was, _Shit dis girl got people chasing her and I 'm gonna get pinched!..._" He shook his head with an angry scowl. "What kinda bastard t'inks like dat Stormy?!... Huh?... Who looks at a lill' girl in trouble and t'inks only bout dem selves?... Conard!" Gambit scolded himself angrily as he took out a cigarette to light. Storm watched him with a concerned expression before she sighed again and rest a hand on his shoulder.

"But you did not leave me Remy… You saved me that night and many times since. And many more lives since." She offered with a gentle squeeze. He shook his head dismissively as he took a drag. "Despite all obstacles in your life,… despite your thief upbringing that trained you to think strategically about your own survival rather than compassionately toward others,…." She leaned in closer until he begrudgingly met her eyes, "and despite whatever terrible sins you have committed in your past,… You are a good man Remy LeBeau!... I know that and so does the Professor!... We see in you all the good you have and how hard you work to be a better man every day!... Godiva was right and so is Tainti Manti!" She sighed as he looked away again rolling his eyes. "And Belladonna is mistaken if she thinks that you will crawl back to the guilds,…that you are _playing superhero_…. I do not doubt that you will forever be a thief and that one day you may take your father's place as leader of the Thieves Guild, but you will never stop being the man that you are now,… an X-Man!" Storm wrapped Gambit in a hug as he took his turn laying his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes against the tears that lay just behind his eye lids.

Her words were heartfelt and he knew she meant ever word yet deep down he also knew that as adopted leader of the Morlocks she could never truly forgive him if she ever found out his role in their massacre and the sincerity of the moment felt like one more con he was pulling. That guilt added to the shame and frustration he felt over his emotional turmoil and outward reactions over the past several days. He had not shed a tear since joining the X-Men and swallowing down his grief and guilt. Now it seemed like every few minutes his emotional roller coaster was bringing wetness to his eyes and he was annoyed to say the least. Sitting up strait, he rubbed his eyes and yawned then took a final drag of his cigarette.

"D'acorrd Stormy!... Findin' you dat day made me a bettah person and wit out you're sponsorship I wouldn't be an X-Man… I ain't fool headed 'nough to throw dat all away now!...Don't you worry Chere,… Gambit is de best poker player dere is,…De Avengers are outtah dere league!... Dis Cajun don't gamble, he win!" Remy smiled as he stood up on the roof, stretching out like a cat. "Sleep in a real bed gonna feel mighty fine tonight!" He grinned as he used both hands to help her up.

Ororo sighed as she looked at him, knowing he was feeling vulnerable and in a rush to change the subject so that he could bury his feelings and once again adopt his cocky, carefree persona. She knew him well enough to know that even with her the candidness of his words reveled more then he normally felt comfortable with and now he was embarrassed. She gave him another hug, praying to the Goddess that at least some of her words sank into to his thick, stubborn skull. Storm stepped back and with a hand on each side of his face she leaned in resting her forehead against his, their noses touching. She pulled back and he gave her a seductive smirk to which she laughed and rolled her eyes. Tacking to the air she fixed him with one last glance, attempting to assure herself that he was alright.

"Sleep well my brother, know that I will always support you when you need me, but I trust you will handle this situation like every other,… with a mischievous grin and the strength of character to see you through all life's obstacles. Good night Remy!" She left him there on the roof hoping that he would actually go to sleep.

Gambit watched her go and the smile left his face as with her absence the cool night wind replaced her warmth and a chill that went down his spin. Remy was truly exhausted, more than he had felt in a long time. As he made his way to the roofs ledge his movements where slow and the ache from too many sleepless nights and naps on that damn uncomfortable coach spread throughout his body. His neck was stiff, his arms soar and his legs ached. Even his back felt out of whack. He swung himself over the ledge and somewhat clumsily climbed down the side of the house towards his room.

He stopped suddenly as he heard the soft sound of crying coming from the other side of the house. He knew the sound and who the sobs belonged to and without a moment's hesitation he leapt onto a ledge and hurled himself over toward the room in question. He landed on the ledge and found the window open and the curtains blowing. Inside the dark room he found his sleeping beauty, tangled in her bed sheets with tears streaming down her face. Rogue whimpered in her sleep as she clutched her pillow with another soft sob.

"Please,… don't hurt 'em!... He ain't a bad man,…. Please,…. NO!" She wailed reaching out toward the phantom in her nightmare. "Remy!... REMY!" She cried with a desperate plea. Gambit instantly lay a blanket over her, protecting himself from her bare skin as he hastily pulled her into his arms, sitting down on her bed. Rogue awoke with a choked sob as her eyes frantically searched then found his handsome face, etched with concern.

"Shhhh,… Rogue,… I'm 'ere Chere!... Gambit ain't going nowhere,….It's okay." He soothed as she clutched him with a shaky breath, burying her face in his shirt.

"Oh Remy,….. I thought they were taking you away,…. They were all hitting you and you were in so much pain and no one was helping you and I was tryin' but Miss Marvel had my pinned and she was laughing and said it was my fault and they were gonna torture you and I had to watch and,…. And…" Her words turned to sobs as he held her tighter, rocking her in his arms and stroking her tangled hair.

"it's okay Chere,….. I got you,… no one is gonna hurt either one of us,…. I won't let dem!... It was just a bad dream Rogue…. Remy here!" He spoke softly as he cradled her in his arms, his fingers stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a while until her sobs calmed and he could hear the sound of her soft snoring. He looked down at her with a gentle smile and used the edge of the blanket to wipe the tears from her face. " M' sorry Rougie." He sighed, feeling responsible for her nightmare. He looked down at her beautiful face and saw the worry in her expression even in her sleep. "So much for going to bed,…. But ya know what?" He whispered as he kicked off his shoes and adjusted himself to get more comfortable while keeping her in his arms. "I like dis bettah anyway!" He kissed the top of her head and lay his head back against her head board letting his weary eyes drift shut as her breathing eased his mind to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 What you don't know

(Dear readers of this Fanfic, this is the final chapter of this story! Thank you for reading and please feel free to review. As I am not a big Avengers reader, I am using the film version of the characters, their personalities, mannerisms and what not. So if you can picture the characters as they are portrayed in the movies. Thanks and hope it is a good ending for you!)

**"The Weight Of Lies" The Avett Brothers**

Disappear from your home town  
Go and find the people that you know  
Show them all of your good parts  
Beat down when the bad ones start to show

Going with a woman  
A pretty girl that you never met  
Make sure she knows you love her well  
But don't make any other promises

The weight of lies will bring you down  
And follow you to every town 'cause  
Nothing happens here that doesn't happen there  
When you run make sure you run  
To something and not away from 'cause  
Lies don't need an aeroplane to chase you anywhere

I once heard the worse thing a man can do is draw a hungry crowd  
Tell everyone his name in pride and confidence  
But leaving out his doubts  
I'm not sure I bought those words  
When I was young I knew most everything  
These words have never meant as much to anyone  
As they now mean to me

The weight of lies will bring you down  
And follow you to every town 'cause  
Nothing happens here that doesn't happen there  
When you run make sure you run  
To something and not away from 'cause  
Lies don't need an aeroplane to chase you down

Cyclops stood in uniform, arms crossed and jaw locked as he glared at the hanger door way that led to the mansion. The others stood around scratching their heads, mumbling to each other and whispering with uncertain looks. Jean touched her forehead then rest a hand on her husband's back.

"Their coming Scott." Jean reassured as he grit his teeth and looked down at his watch with a shake of his head. After what seemed like another stretch of eternity a weary Rogue came through the door, dragging behind her a stumbling but uniformed Gambit who was carrying a coffee mug in one hand and a folder under his arm. His sun glasses where already on and while he looked freshly showed and shaven, he still had a haggard, disheveled appearance that caused a communal look of concern to pass amongst the assembled X-Men.

"Sorry we're running a little late,…. Remy had to gather some,….uh,…materials for his defense." Rogue offered with a bit of her lip. Cyclops looked over to Gambit with a stern expression. Remy stood his ground and shot him back an equally menacing glare barely hid by his dark shades. Cyclops turned and marched up the ramp into the Blackbird without saying a word. The others followed all glancing periodically to Gambit who ignored everyone of them and chose to focus on his black coffee, waiting to be the last one to board.

Remy's body was stiff and his eyes tired, wanting nothing more than to sleep all day in his big, comfortable bed. As he took a seat in the back he let out a sigh and closed his eyes, wondering if after today he would even be able to return with the X-Men to the mansion let alone his bed in his room. He huffed at the even more spine chilling possibility that The Avengers might decide he was better off locked up in a S.H.I.E.L.D detention center, rotting in some cell, and for what? Remy took another swallow of coffee and sighed as he prepped himself for the inquisition that he was about to march into.

The plane ride was short and silent, tension thick and the air sour. Gambit had finished his coffee and had put his poker face on, tired eyes narrowed and mind sharp and focused. Show time LeBeau! Remy looked up at the yellow gloved hand extended his way as Rogue offered him a nervous smile. Remy returned her gesture with an easy, relaxed smile and sigh, the last thing he wanted was Rogue to get all worked up. He took her hand and stood up prepared to follow the others out of the plane and onto the landing pad of the Avengers tower. The others all stole glances over their shoulders at their Cajun teammate before exiting. Cyclops turned and fixed Gambit with a final glare.

"Hope you're ready for this Gambit!" Cyclops spoke with a harsh tone before heading down the ramp, walking with his head up, determined to present himself as leader of the X-Men, a man to be respected by the Avengers even if he didn't always feel that way amongst his teammates.

"That silver tongue of yers better do more than charm the panties off girls Gumbo,…. Don't mess this up!" Logan growled as he roughly slapped Remy on the back and exited receiving an angry huff and foot stomp from Rouge.

"Wolverine!" She hollered but Gambit held up an arm to calm her down.

"Easy Chere,…. Remy gonna make dis right,…. Don' you worry you self none!... De Avengers ain't got shit dey can really do, not when we all in de same boat." Remy smirked at her confused and skeptical expression. He chuckled and stroked her face with two gloved fingers then headed for the exit ramp, his southern bell close on his heels.

"Ahhh, and there he is, the man of the hour!... Good to know you finally had time to pencil us into your busy schedule Mr. LeBeau!... Shall we get started or dose every one want tea and cookies?:" Iron man stood before the assembled X-Men with his arms crossed, mask covering his face. Gambit walked to the front of the others and nodded in acknowledgement to Stark then with a gracious wave of his hand and a bitter smirk spoke with hostile civility.

"After you Monsieur Stark." Gambit nodded again and Ironman returned the tipping of his head then demanded they fallow him. The uneasy team of X-Men reluctantly joined Ironman as he led them through several corridors toward a large conference room. As they walked Remy glanced at the many security cameras lining each corner that seemed trained specifically on him. He smirked again and shook his head. Ironman entered a key code to open the conference room door and turned to see the Cajun Thief glaring at a camera.

"We've updated security recently, you never can be too careful,… sometimes threats come in disguise as oh lets say, allies maybe,…. People you assume to be friends,…. Or at the very least,… professional acquaintances." Stark's tone was challenging and accusatory with no subtlety about what he was insinuating. Gambit grinned at Ironman as the others exchanged annoyed and uncomfortable looks.

"Ahhh,….. you mean a wolf in Sheep's clothing!..." Remy offered a coy smile as he took off his sun glasses, a dangerous glint in his eyes. With a lowered voice he leaned in closer to Ironman who stiffened in his suit, posture even straighter. "Well you don't gotta worry bout dat Monsieur Stark,… No wolves 'ere,….. just Mutants,…. But den, according to some of your allies and professional acquaintances dat might be worse, non?" Remy smirked and shook his head as he slipped past a silent Ironman into the large conference room were the Avengers were casually assembled, chatting, leaning against the table and ideally waiting for what some thought was sure to be a waste of time.

The attention of those in the room shifted towards the door as the X-Men filed in behind Gambit who walked up to the large table and dropped his folder with a dramatic thump. The other X-Men looked around, some polite acknowledgements and awkward hellos exchanged between the two teams. Gambit scanned the room and couldn't help but smirk at the plush furniture and decor with the obviously missing artifacts and works of art. The walls were bare with visible hooks where paintings normally hung and there where marble pedestals lining the room where sculptures or vases might be displayed.

Remy clucked his tongue and scratched his chin as he looked over toward Storm who stood ridged and regal but with a disapproving frown and anger in her eyes as she too recognized the deliberate effort made by Ironman to remove anything he thought might be stealabe. They caught each other's eyes and Remy gave her a humors shrug and frown followed by a wink and a smile. Storm returned his expression with steady, sad eyes and a quiet shake of her head. From a few feet away Jean caught the exchange and walked over toward Storm asking what was wrong. She was answered by a poignant stare and an open sweeping gesture. From where he was Remy could guess the telepathic conversation as Storm took her seat and Jean's concerned eyes glanced around the room and then landed on him, a regretful expression crossing her features. He again shrugged and projected his thought. Don' worry bout it chere. There was a shared moment of silence and hesitation from the occupants of the room until Iron man closed the door behind them with a key code lock.

"Please ladies and gentlemen feel free to take a seat in any of these fine chairs." Stark opened his face mask and gestured toward a long row of chairs lining the right wall. At the large black table that made up the majority of the room were a row of chairs on one side intended for the Avengers and directly across was one single chair, clearly meant for the subject of the proceedings. "I assure you the segregation is not based on genetic predigest." Stark smiled and batted his eyes sarcastically toward Gambit. "Dr. McCoy,…. As requested by the X-Men we have a chair up here with the Avengers that's got your name on it,…. Figuratively speaking that is!" Ironman drummed on a chair next to a rather board looking Hawk Eye who greeted the approaching Beast with a polite nod and stunted smile.

Everyone slowly moved toward their chairs except for Captain America who walked over to Cyclops and with a kirt nod extended his hand.

"Cyclops." He acknowledge the team leader with a firm handshake and a friendly smile. Gambit stood by the chair, hands in his coat pockets. He was watching, listening to everything that was being said and the things not being said by all the inhabitants of the room. Rogue walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, studying the man as he studied the others. She followed his focused gaze that was fixed on the two team leaders.

"I got your back Sugar,… just,…. try to give them a reason not to through yer cocky ass in the Vault,… Please?" Rogue's tone started off sassy and confident but her please was soft and emotion choked. She placed a gloved hand on his face and kissed it then turned away and took her seat.

"Captain America." Cyclops returned the hand shake, polite but stern with almost a bit of confusion at Captain America's seemingly inappropriate good cheer. The two men cleared their throats and awkwardly looked around. Wolverine walked up to them and grunted a hello shaking the Captain's hand.

"Wolverine,… Good to see you again!" The Captain smiled genuinely but then as if remembering the circumstances of the reunion, gave a stern nod. Ironman walked up and rest his hands on both Steve and Logan's shoulders as he gave a mock grin to all three men.

"Well, it's just so nice to see everyone getting along but, um, we kinda got some unpleasant business to take care of." He turned to the Captain and pulled him away as they fussed back and forth taking their seats.

"Am I right Steve?"

"Yhea Toney, I just…."

"Common, united front right Captain?... It's bad cop time!"

"I don't do bad cop!"

"Yup that's why I get to ask the questions kay?"

"It's your show Ironman!" Steve threw his hands in the air as he took a seat.

Wolverine rolled his eyes at their banter as he sat down between Jean and Storm. Everyone took their seats as Gambit chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of the situation, sitting down with a sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes, shaking his head again. Ironman sat down between Captain America and Thor the first looking uncomfortable the later looking board. Gambit sat comfortably in the chair, one hand resting on his lap the other tapping on the folder. His face was unreadable, eyes focused on reading those before him. Ironman's show,…. Fuck dat! We'll see who runs dis show. Stark looked up at Gambit and laughed at his demeanor.

"Good God you look like you're at a poker game!" Ironman smirked and gestured toward his tapping fingers. "What, are we boring you here,…. Huh?" ironman laughed again and looked over at Thor who crossed his arms and laid back in his chair, looking Gambit over with mild interest.

"You got questions Ironman,….. I got answers… Waiting on you to start dis shindig off homme." Gambit sighed as he cocked his head and one eyebrow. There was another tense moment of silence with a death glare exchanged between the Thief and the billionaire mechanic.

"Okay Monsieur Remy Etinne LeBeau aka code name Gambit." Stark spoke his name with a poor impersonation of a Cajun accent. He took out a computer tablet and using his hands brought out digital 3D images, photos and recorded imagery. "Hope the Funeral you went to for one… Godiva Beavea,… went well. A dignified send off and all that for a woman that,… wow,…. Was arrested six times for prostitution, three times for assault and a stunning eight times for possession of narcotics over the past 28 years!" Stark brought up all of Godiva's mug shots displaying their digital images like holographic posters before the gathered Avengers and X-Men. Gambit felt his fists clench and his jaw lock as everyone looked on at the images of his Angel, the murmur of confused gossip already taking hold.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Wolverine crossing his arms and glaring at the Avengers, Storm was stoic, her face fixed in a permanent frown. Rogue looked fired up, legs crossed and nose fared with anger, hands on her hips while Jean just looked sad and sympathetic. Gambit shifted in his chair and smiled sweetly as he leaned forward, hands folded on the table.

" Yes de Funeral sho' was real nice, T'anks fo' askin Mista Stark,…. Godiva was put to rest in a blond wig, fake nails and a bright red, sequence dress. Down in Naw'lins we like to send our loved ones off lookin dere best for de good Lord to welcome!" Gambit deliberately played up his Cajun accent, smiling broad before sitting back in his chair with a sneer at his hosts as he shook his head.

"I see,… and is it customary to attack defenseless old men who come to pay their respects after the service,…. Is that a Cajun thing or….." Ironman asked with a casual tone as he brought up surveillance footage taken no doubt from a S.H.I.E.L.D satellite. The 3D images projected an irate Gambit launching himself at Fagain and punching him until Wolverine was able to with strain him. This time the mumbles of surprise were louder with visible disapproval from the scrutinizing faces of the Avengers while the majority of the X-Men looked at Gambit in dismay, all but those who were there. Jean was holding an incredulous Cyclop's hand as she mentally explained what had happened while Storm sat back in her chair with a sigh and Rogue buried her face in her hand with a moan.

To the surprise of every one Gambit responded by laughing and shaking his head as he let out a groan and rubbed his eyes.

"Ya gotta be kidding me!..." He rubbed his face then leaned forward again, his smile replaced with a more serious look, his eyes narrowing on Stark. "Dat piece of filth ain't so defenseless and his presence was unwelcome….. He was asked to leave and when he didn't respect my wishes I asked him more persuasively, before he was escorted out." Gambit spoke with his teeth gritted.

"Escorted out by two members of the New Orleans Assassins Guild, of which your X-Wife Belladonna is the Matriarch, is that right?" Stark asked with a flat tone, eyes fixed on the Cajun X-Man, a man he was determined to expose as the shady criminal he suspected him to be.

"I beg your pardon Ironman but I believe that whatever…. activities Gambit may or may not have been engaged in over the past few days has no bearing on the proceedings we have been summoned here for today." Beast interjected a clear tone of irritability in his always civil and eloquent speech. The other Avengers nodded or shrugged, the X-Men all sitting completely still, a growing resentment spreading amongst them.

"No, … of course your right Dr. McCoy,…" Iron man closed the computer images and set down his tablet, eyes locked with Gambit who had frozen in place with a look in his glowing red eyes that could kill. His jaw was locked and body tense as he leaned back and narrowed his gaze letting it drift toward the X-Men who looked flustered at best and downright pissed at worst. Wolverine was shaking his head as he glared at Stark and Storm's eyes were completely white, causing a heap of weather outside no doubt. "Just curious about….the character of this man who considers himself a part of the X-Men,… a team of Mutants who clam to be Super Heroes…. If you people even know what that means." The last comment was mumbled under his breath but load enough to hear.

The reactions where immediate and louder then mumbles as Beast began to protest and Wolverine let out a growl.

"Ironman that is completely uncalled for!" Beast stood up from the table.

"Why?... cuz I'm stating the obvious that you people seem to be missing?" Stark huffed back.

"You gonna run yer trap all damn day Stark, or get to the point!?" Wolverine growled as Ms. Marvel rolled her eyes and Cyclops shook his head looking down.

"The point Wolverine, is that your whole team seems completely content allowing criminally volatile mutants with no other place to go join your ranks!" Ms. Marvel spat with a condescending tone as she shot Rogue a fierce glare. The southern belle looked away from her stare as she always did, clutching her heart with tears in her eyes. Now tensions exploded with members of each team shouting over one another as Gambit remained silent, his face down, cast in shadow as his eyes shown bright.

"Oh, and are the Avengers so perfect and flawless that none of you have any mistakes in your past,…. Any errors in judgment that might reflect poorly on your status as Hero?" Storm had risen to her feet with thunder in her voice.

"Okay, everybody just calm down!" Captain America was up with hands out to demand civility.

"A Hero requires more then merely great power or strength X-Men,… ones character is shown through ones actions and they are what is paramount in defining who we are!" Thor's voice spoke with equal authority, loud and commanding.

"And who are you to judge his actions without knowledge of the circumstances surrounding it!" Jean's voice was now heard as she too was up with the fire of the Phoenix in her eyes. Cyclops grabbed her arm to hold her back as all were now on guard, the heat of the words fueling the temperamental superheroes.

"The X-Men have always existed in ambiguity!... That's why we don't rely on them!" The Black Widow threw her hands up with an annoyed expression.

"Ambiguity!... Lady we know what we stand for!" Iceman laughed in disbelief.

"Everyone knows Xavier's whole purpose for creating your team is promoting mutant rights,… The rest of the problems in the world aren't your concern!" Hawk Eye shrugged.

"That is not true!" Shadowcat yelled over the building noise of escalating voices.

"X-Men Stand down!" Cyclops faced his team with arms raised, attempting to stop the fight before it started.

"Yhea stand down before we have to put you down!" She Hulk had fists raised, her teeth bare.

"That would be an unwise decision." Psylock let her psyci blade shine as Warren's metal wings unfolded.

"Typical hot headed Mutants!" Ironman complained as he locked his helmet back in place.

"Didn't take you for a bigot Tin head!" Wolverine drew his claws.

"Wolverine, that's enough!" Cyclops barked again as he stood next to Captain America while Jean tried to mentally calm her teammates down.

"Wolverine!...This does not have to be a fight!" Captain America was doing his best to keep the peace but emotions were boiling over.

"Cap, it looks like a fight is exactly what they want!" Ironman stood toe to toe with Wolverine's snarling face.

"Ironman has brought us here to fight?!" Colossus frown as he turned into metal.

"I did not assume that was the case but I am starting to have my doubts!" Beast's voice roared as he joined the X-Men in their line of battle.

"Well as long as we are all picking sides,….. how bout a rematch Rogue you power stealing, life draining Bitch!" Ms. Marvel erupted with the words she had long wished to yell as she closed distance between them, Rogue ready for the fight.

"Sir, I believe we have a situation here!" The Black Widow spoke into her com device as she took out her guns and put them on stun. Hawk Eye quietly followed her lead, jumping up on the table with his arrows drawn.

An explosion occurred above all their heads as dust and random partials of what was only seconds ago a chandelier rain down upon them.

"Is everyone all right?" Captain America's voice asked while coughing as he waved his hands, clearing the dust.

"What the hell was that?" Ironman scanned the room and pointed at the far wall.  
Everyone quickly scanned the room to see what had happened. As the dust cleared, their eyes settled on a loan figure leaning casually against the wall, legs crossed shuffling a deck of cards.

"Dat was a two of clubs…You should see what an Ace of spades can do." Gambit smirked as he slowly sauntered back toward them, casually placing the cards back in his pocket, folder tucked under his arms.

"Was that feeble attack suppose to threaten us Thief?" Thor's voice roared like thunder.

"Nope yer Godlyness,…. Just trying to get everyone's attention focused back on yours truly." He sighed as he looked up at Hawk Eye who still had his arrow out pointed directly at him. Remy shrugged at him with a look of, why? Then looked over to Black Widow who had both guns trained on his head, a red dot between his eyes. "Seriously?" He rolled his eyes and kept walking in a lazy stride, meandering between the other occupants of the room, carefully stepping over the broken crystals with a seemingly relaxed demener. "You brought me 'ere for a reason, non?" He continued to stroll around the skeptical faces and uneasy stares from his teammates and Avengers alike. "Why, Oh Why,….. you ask,…. Did dis Mutant Thief break in to a top secure S.H.I.E.L.D facility and more importantly,…. What did he do?" Gambit smirked as he walked slowly but with purpose through the crowd of superheroes, using his own body to separate those who only moments before where ready to tear each other apart. He paused as he stopped right in front of Ironman and with a thoughtful smile and a little wink he opened his folder. "But the real question you each should be asking your selves is,….. what dose Gambit know dat we don't bout everybody's favorite Big Brother agency, hmmm?" He turned and looked first at Cyclops who hadn't said a word but looked madder then hell, before looking at Captain America who was watching him intently.

With a twist of his lips and another smirk he selected the first paper clipped stack of papers, with the heading, Strategic Defense Against Ironman aka Toney Stark. He looked back at Ironman and handed him the file. "Congratulations Mista Stark, now you stole information from S.H.I.E.L.D… Just like me." He studied Ironman, as the Metal man lifted his helmet and looked down with surprise at the printed document. Remy took out another and handed it to Captain America with a heading much the same. Another was handed to Thor, She Hulk, Hawk Eye and The Black Widow who finally lowered their weapons. As he handed one to Ms. Marvel, he shot her a glance then looked to Rogue and back again, eyes narrowed and blazing red. "Don't you ever threaten my Rogue again." His voice was low and dangerous. She glared back at him as she snatched the file. The rest he handed to each of his teammates all with similar headings. He walked back to his chair and sat down with an exhale as everyone silently flipped through the thick documents. "Ya gotta hand it to dem,… dey are thouro!" He smirked again as Ironman looked up at him with an alarmed look.

"Yup, dey even gotta a way to hack into Jarvis and monitor your private affairs as well as implant their own software corrupting his data so dat your very own robot operated house can be used to betray you,…. Control you!" Gambit's voice went from amused to serious, his tone a warning. He looked to Captain America who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Dey already got three different types of dat poison Mr. Rodgers. Been testing it on mice dey had injected wit' a similar version of dat Super Soldier Serum dat got you all buff and bad ass!" He shrugged. " The lab results is in dere too,…. Each poison dose something different,… Me, I t'ink de worse is de one dat attacks your regenerative cells until your body brakes down,…. Bones crack, liver fails, muscles stop working,… Ages you right quick,…. But even so would still take almost three years to completely set in,…. Meaning if and when dey injected you wit dat stuff,…. It would have to be very premeditated." Gambit's tone was respectful but hostilely blunt. He looked to Thor who was gripping his sheets white knuckled with a building ferocity. "And even de Mighty Thor has his weaknesses, non?" Remy got back up and walked toward him. He leaned in with a whisper. "Now, I wonder who S.H.I.E.L.D got dat information from hmm?... Who did dey contact in order to create such an elaborate plan of execution,….. dat is, should you decided dat serving S.H.I.E.L.D was no longer in your best interest?" Thor rose his head and his eyes grew with the realization that S.H.I.E.L.D had actually been in contact with his enemies from other realms in order to learn what and who where his weaknesses.

"And yes,…. Even S.H.I.E.L.D's own agents!" Gambit grinned at the Black Widow and Hawk Eye who had been quietly looking over their personal files with a subtle degree of resentment. They knew that Nick Fury had this information, and they even understood why these contingency plans where necessary. However the extent of the details and the tremendously personal, and psychologically devised attacks were beyond professionally cold blooded, they were black mail, mind control and ultimately death. "Looks like if you don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D, Fury don''t want you working for no one!" He pointed to Hawk Eye's folder. "De best part is at de bottom of de last page!" Gambit raised his eyebrows and nodded in encouragement. Hawk Eye glared at Gambit then back down flipping to the last page.

"It maybe in the interest of this agency to…" Hawk Eye's voice trailed off and Natalia peered over his shoulder, her eyes growing large as she quickly turned to her last page.

"…to terminate or detain the agent upon retirement or injury in order to ensure the protection of S.H.I.E.L.D's security….Termination is recommended. " Black Widow's voice faltered, her blank, expressionless face gave way to shocked disbelief as she shook her head. Hawk Eye set down his file and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry Nat,…Fury wouldn't let that happen!" Hawk Eye shook his head.

"You sure about that Hawk Eye?" Wolverine growled as he sat back down in his chair angrily clutching his file. "Says here that the egg heads at S.H.I.E.L.D think that if they can dump my body in boiling acid and keep it there, eventually the Adamantium will melt and the particles of my flesh will stop attempting to regenerate!" Logan snarled.

"Nice to know that S.H.I.E.L.D has decided to deal with us humanly." Psylock commented as she clenched her psycik blade while reading her death sentence.

"It is advised that termination of Jean Gray be carried out using Wolverine as a means of preventing the Phenix entity from regaining control of her person!" Jean gasped, coving her mouth. Cyclops quickly looked at the file then up to an alarmed Logan.

"Mind Control,….. Dey want to implant a device in your brain and allow a satellite to activate it when ever dey decided her time is up." Gambit nodded at Logan who jumped back up to his feet with claws drawn.

"Did you know about this Stark?!...Did you know they were gonna fuck with my head!... Trick me in to helping out the Avengers just so they could use me as a GOD DAMN WEPON AGAINST MY OWN TEAMMATES!" Logan shouted, marching towards Ironman before launching himself with a roaring growl. Ironman held up his repulser beam last minute in surprise sending Wolverine crashing back against the far wall.

"Wolverine!... Just calm down!" Captain America stood in front of Ironman as Colossus held out his hand to help his fallen teammate. "And you!" Captain America marched over to Gambit who had walked over to Rogue's tear-filled face staring down at her file. Gambit looked up with a cocked eyebrow as Captain America stormed over toward him. " What the hell is all this?... How are we suppose to know this is real and not just some kinda,….." The Captain was obviously upset and was less then enthused with the idea that the very agency who brought him back from the grave devised a plan to kill him painfully and slowly.

" Je suis desole Mon Captain,… but dis Cajun might be a Thief,….. a damn good one too,… but I ain't lying bout dis,… dese ain't forgeries mon brave,…ask Ironman." He sighed and gestured with his head over to the genius engineer who had one of his gadgets out scanning the documents. He looked up at all those around him, Avengers and X-Men alike and with a grim look he nodded, not sure what else to say.

"It says,… it says that based on Mah powers,…. I may prove tah be too much of a liability and that,… I….They wanna do tests on me!... They wanna take mah powers and give 'em to their agents,…." Rouge's voice quivered as she looked up at Remy with a genuine look of fear. Remy took the file from her and hugged her tight, rubbing her back reassuringly. He looked up at those around him who all were occupied with reading or whispering. He kissed the top of her head then walked away into the center of the room.

Gambit rubbed his tired eyes before looking up with a simple and for once, honest expression on his face.

"Mon Amies,….. I ain't here to try and convince you dat I am a good man,… dat being a team player and fighting for a nobel an' honest cause is what I live for….. It' aint!" Those assembled fixed him with curious stares, X-Men and Avengers alike. He looked around at them all, choosing his words carefully. " Some say I am a street rat dat crawled out from de gutter of New Orleans,… and dey be right….. Even more probably say I ain't no good and never will be,…. Dat I am a no count, underhanded, dishonorable scoundrel dat would stab you in de back if I could gain a nickel from de effort!" These words he said with a hint of humor while bitter with a twist of resentment. His glare drifted from Cyclops to Psylock, Archangel then Ironman and the rest of the Avengers before ending on Captain America. He walked slowly around the room, his thumbs hitched in his belt loops.

"And ya know what,….. much as I hate to admit it,… dey be right too, at least about de man I have been,…. More of a boy really,….. young and stupid,…. Reckless,…. mistaking arrogance for pride. I worried only about my own hide and was desperate enough to do whatever it took to survive." He sighed and looked up to what he imagined was Godiva watching him with a sassy smile. He smiled back then brought his eyes back to those around him, who waited for him to continue, drawn in by his slow southern drawl and winding words.

" When I joined up wit de X-Men,…. I wasn't much of a hero,… a gentleman when it suited me and heroic if I had something to gain….. But,….. I'd like to t'ink dat de t'ing dat most distinguishes de X-Men from other,….. equally note worthy super teams…" Remy smirked and tilted his head with a slight gesture of his hand and a bow toward Captain America and Ironman who stood next to one another. "…. isn't dat we are Mutants,… but dat Xiaver has offered a place for second chances,….. a place where we can learn to use de powers given us in birth to do more good den harm for others. An opportunity to live for more den just ourselves,… and a cause to believe in." His eyes drifted to Storm who stood tall and proud, her tear filled eyes locked on Remy as she nodded slowly with a faint smile. He smiled at her and with a sigh he threw up his hands.

"Gambit be de first to say I ain't perfect. I prefer to spend my time indulging my self in various forms of… recreation." He smiled again as he caught Rogue rolling her eyes with a suppressed smile. "Dis whole super hero t'ing don't come too natural for me,… some of us may have at least dat in common." His eyes focused again on Toney Stark and with an amused smile he wink at the wealthy playboy known as Ironman. Stark smirked, a subtle twist of his lips but still glared at the Cajun X-Man.

"I have walked de path of darkness wit' de devil his self whispering in my ear,…." His expression was once again deathly serious and a brief look of remorse crossed his brow as he looked away from their eyes, his gaze growing distant. "Gambit done t'ings he ain't proud of,….. terrible t'ings dat will haunt dis ol' Cajun till de day he dies." Gambit swallowed hard then looked back up at Cyclops with a look that was almost apologetic, his eyes drifting to Rogue then away again with another sigh. Mon Duie he felt tired, down to his very soul. He walked over to the chair and took a seat with a slump, realizing that he had said far more then he had intended too. He smirked shaking his head with a cursed mumbled to Godiva for possessing him and loosing his tongue.

"Believe it or not, ….I am tying to be a better man,…. Every day I wake up wit' de knowledge of who I was and what I have done… but I can promise you dat I am trying to do better,….. to be better." He leaned in and looked pointedly at Ironman with an intensity that Stark was not prepared for. " I don't wanna dance wit dem demons no more!" Remy rested his elbows on the table shaking his head. "Don't wanna walk wit de devil, I want to fly wit de angels,… but if you kick me out of your super hero good guy club,….den chances are I might fall back in wit some nasty characters dat I would really rather avoid!" Gambit sighed and leaned back, once more taking the posture he first sat down with at the onset of this tribunal, tapping his fingers with an expression that stated, the balls in your court, non?

"So are you telling us that if you can't be a hero then you would automatically become a villain?" Captain America questioned with a challenging tone.

"What I am telling you Mon Captain is dat dere be some pirañas out dere just waiting to get dere teeth in me again and de only t'ing keeping me from falling into dere grasp is allying my self wit' dis band of do gooders over 'ere!" He pointed toward his teammates who sat quietly waiting to see how this latest episode of dramatic discourse played out. "I got me some skills Captain, skills and talents dat can be used for good or, in de wrong hands,….. can be used in all kinds of bad ways….. Basically you hero types are better off having me around as an ally then as an enemy!" Gambit said with a matter of fact tone with a casual shrug.

"Well Mr LeBeau, I think you are ruling out a third and in all actuality most logical probability,…. We dump your Cajun ass in a S.H.I.E.L.D detention center and that way we don't have to worry about weather you are an asset or a liability from one week to the next!" Ironman mimicked Gambit's casual tone and shrug, his remark receiving an uncomfortable shift in the room. Gambit just snickered and shook his head as he rolled his eyes, muttering French curses under his breath.

"Ain't gonna work out Monsieur Stark… Gambit don't stay put unless he wanna, and I got no intention of spending anytime locked up,…. I be a lot more trouble den I'm worth,….. ain't dat right Nick?" Remy turned his attention to the far corner of the room, staring at what looked like nothing. As if appearing from nowhere Nick Fury stepped forward with an appraising look receiving several hushed whispers.

"Thought I smelled you in here Fury!... We got somethings to talk about!" Wolverine snarled as his fists clenched and he rose from his seat.

"Ironman,….. you have lied to us about the intention of this meeting!" Beast spat, with a furious look.

"Beast I had no idea he was here!" Stark said defensively then turned toward the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. "And how the hell did you mask yourself from my scanners?" Stark demeaned with a shocked and unnerved voice.

"S.H.I.E.L.D has plenty of devices that we,… normal humans can employ to make up for our lack of super power." He answered with a shrug. "We knew this little get together was going down the minute you planned it,… and we have also known that Xiaver has been feeding us information,…. Even though we couldn't trace it and until recently weren't sure how." Fury walked toward the gathered heroes who stood stiff and on edge, eyes glaring at him. His hands where behind his back and he walked about the room casually as Gambit had. " The profiles and contingency plains you each hold in your hands concerning how S.H.I.E.L.D has determined to deal with any of you should you become a problem are authentic,… but have not been submitted for final reviews." Fury spoke with authority as he met eyes with Captain America then looked over to Cyclops who was glaring at him intensely.

"And what the hell dose that mean Fury!" Wolverine barked as he took a few steps forward. Claws on edge.

"It means Logan,… that none of that information has been approved yet and will not be implemented or integrated into S.H.I.E.L.D's protocol unless you give us a genuine cause for concern." He looked around the room with a a steady gaze. " S.H.I.E.L.D is responsible for keeping track of and dealing with all superhuman activity that is or may become a potential threat to the welfare of our planet….. All of you are powerful, elite, and lithely capable fighters and as long as you use your "talents,"….." he looked to Gambit, "for the benefit of mankind then we will not interfere and in many cases will assist you when needed." He walked toward Gambit and sat down on the table's edge looking down at the casually reclining Thief. "Some of you have past connections or transgressions that concern us,…. But as long as you are willing to do whats right by us,…. We are willing to turn a blind eye from time to time….. I have no interest in detaining you Mister LeBeau,… frankly you are a greater risk to my security incarcerated then you are as an X-Man and professional thief." The two men were locked in a stare that was both appraising and challenging. "You are a very dangerous man Gambit and I would rather see you fly with the angels,…. Because we both know the tragic and devastating consequences when you allow your self to be taken under wing of those demons you have tried to brake free of." Their stare was hard, a fierce battle of wills but Remy looked away and swallowed hard. Fury leaned in with a steady and firm voice, a warning not to be taken lightly. "Just remember Gambit,… one day they will find out what happened, and it won't be S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers you will have to answer too. Who ever said the truth will set you free never had the pleasure of meeting the complicated and often conflicted, mysterious Mr. LeBeau and his many personas… We will be watching you. I have a personal interest to see how this plays out." Gambit looked back at Fury with a narrowed glare as the Director rose to his feet and walked toward the door.

"Fury!... We ain't done here!" Logan yelled as he held up the file. Nick paused at the door.

"As a matter of fact we are,…. Now you know what S.H.I.E.L.D knows about each one of you,… I suggest you continue to keep your selves in check so that the unpleasant possibilities mentioned in those files doesn't have to become a reality…. And remember,….. we're here for you!" Nick gave a two finger salute with a smirk and exited the room, leaving all to digest what had just taken place. After a few moments Gambit got up looked around the room and with a flat tone spoke with finality.

"We done here." And with that final statement he walked casually toward the door and excited the room. As he took his first few steps down the corridor he felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders as he exhaled and walked with determined steps toward the door that led out to the landing area. As he pushed open the door a gust of wind struck him with force and he stumbled as he heard a taunting laugh carried in the breeze. The prince of thieves who got away, his hands still bloody, soon must pay! The hollow voice whispered as a chill ran down his spin and the beating of his heart echoed the beating of the drums as maniacal laughter drifted through the air and the fire rose up in his chest. Remy clutched his heart and staggered forward, feeling dizzy and out of breath.

"Remy?... You okay Sugar?" Rogue's concerned voice seemed distant and far away even as her worried face stood before him, her eyes wide as she held his face in gloved hands. He shook his head and with hooded eyes and a raspy, out of breath voice he whisper with desperation.

"Take me home Chere,… don't let dem see me like dis! …. Please!" His body trembled as she nodded, not sure what was happening but understanding the vulnerability and panic in his eyes. With out another word she wrapped her arms around him and took to the sky just as the others came out onto the roof. She heard Cyclops call her name but knew she had to get Remy to safety. He had put on a good show, had stood his ground and kept a calm and collected appearance but she could see his exhaustion and now as they flew high over the city she could feel his shields slip as a deep sense of foreboding dread settled upon her, the emotions not her own. She held him tighter and flew faster, away from the watchful eyes of the Avengers, X-Men and S.H.I.E.L.D.

So many questions raced through her worried mind as snippets of the conversation between Gambit and Fury hinted at his early admission of having done terrible things and reminded her of the Loa laughing at the fire about the souls from the other side seeking vengeance. She bit her lip and looked down at her teammate who was breathing heavy as if his body was compressed, struggling to get air. Oh Remy, what kind of trouble did you get your self into and what on earth did you do?! She swallowed hard as she flew on toward the mansion, desperate to let her fears of his past go and to embrace the present and future he could have with the X-Men. In time she would learn the truth but as Fury had suggested, this truth would be anything but liberating and perhaps that is what scared her the most.

The End


End file.
